Two Lives
by sonic.last
Summary: Conan get sick of lying to Ran and want an antidote, but instead off getting the antidote he is given a different drug that make them two different people! SXR CXH
1. Beginning

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Ai Haibara walked along with the detective boys, she was quite while they had there conversation about some topic she didn't like. She kept her calm look while the 4 of them walked, one cocky detective was missing today for who knows what. She stayed a few steps be hide the others, but stopped when they did, since she was be hide the group she couldn't see what caught there attention. She was surprised to see the detective standing in front of them, his hands was resting on his knees and one of his eyes was closed. He was panting heavy, cold sweat ran down his cheek, dripping onto the pavement. "H-Haibara..." He wheeze, he walked over in a quick pace, grabbing the girl wrist. He shot Mitsuhiko a death glare which made the boy close his mouth. He pulled her, roughly once they were out of sight she stared at him. Her back was against a telephone pole with her arms folded across her chest. "What's wrong, Kudou-kun?" She asked, but squeaked when he grabbed her shoulders.

"It's Ran..." He stopped to whimpered then continued. "I can't take it anymore, Haibara it been 5 years, 5 years since I been Kudou Shinichi! It's not easy to lie to the one you love everyday, watch her worry about you and you can't even tell her that your okay...She cries every night and I have to comfort her, it's becoming worse and worse." He almost yell, but stopped himself. "I swear if you don't come up with a antidote soon I'm gonna tell her everything!" He snarled while his grip on her shoulders loosen, he pulled away. "I'm gonna tell her...Everything." He repeated.

"Okay, Kudo-kun." She sigh. "I didn't want to gave you this drug, but It's not the antidote...I'll explain it more if you come over the professor house." She spoke in her usually tone while she start to walk off, most likely to the professor house to get everything ready. He stared at her until she disappeared, he sigh then walked off toward the detective agency.

He walked into the house after taking off his shoes at the door. He went to sleep, so he could be ready for later. He had a feeling that after all of this something bad was gonna happen, something that he would never forget.

He woke up when he heard the door close, he rubbed his eyes and looked around realizingthat he was in Ran's room. He knew she was in the room, but he just laid there. He felt her sit be hide him and pull him into a hug, she must of knew he was awake when she spoke. "Conan-kun...If Shinichi come back..W-w- will you l-l-leave." She stuttered, sacred of what the answer may be.

"I don't know." He muttered in a low tone. He felt her grip tighten on him as if he was the only thing keeping her in this world.

"I don't want you to go, Conan-kun." She whimpered while turning him around, so they could look face to face. "You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Ran-nee-chan, but I have to." He kissed her on the lips quickly while he press down on his watch and shot her with the tranquilizer which put her to sleep. He broke out of her hold and gently placed her head on the pillow while pulling the blanket over her body. He slipped on his shoes and exit the detective agency.

After walking in the cold he reach the professor house, he didn't knock on the door and just went right in. The boy walked down into the basement and seen Haibara sitting in her usually spot. She turn and looked at him. "Well now that you are here I will explain the drug effects..Kudou Shinichi will be back, but Edogawa Conan wont disappear...The drug creates two bodies from one, you will be the one that stay like this, but a norther bean will be created by your blood cells...In other words there will be two of you, but you will be the original and he will be the copy. He will know almost everything you do, but he wont know who I am and wont know that you and him are the same person...He wont know about Gin and Vodka...So do you want to try it, Edogawa-kun?" She smirked while holding the pill out in front of him, she was pretty sure he wouldn't take it.

"I'll take it." He replied and grabbed the pill, he walked out the room and went into the bathroom to take the pill. He took it and soon start to fell that pain, but it was worse. He felt the temperature switch from cold to hot, sweat ran down his face while his eyes widen. _"It's not working!" _He thought, grabbing onto his shirt, he screamed at the top of his lungs before blacking out.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Conan meets Shinichi

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Ran woke with a start, she jumped out her bed and stopped to look around. The room was dark and missing a small boy. "Conan-kun!?" She yelled while she stepped on something, she picked it up to see what it was. "His watch!" She gasp, without a second thought she grabbed her phone and called her best friend. "Sonoko-chan!, can you help me find Conan-kun!" She didn't wait for a answer and just hung up on her, she quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the house.

The first place she went to was his friends houses, but he wasn't at none of them. She was terrified and shaking, she wanted to find him before something bad happen. She had even called Heiji Hattori asking if he had came over there. She had one last place to check, she knew he wouldn't be there, but she went anyway.

She stopped in front of the professor door while she slam her fist against the door, nearly breaking it down. Haibara opened the door and was almost ran over by Ran, she spotted Conan laying on the sofa with a blanket around him. He was breathing slowly and sweating, he was asleep, but looked exhausted. Ran ran over to the boy, placing her forehead against his, his temperature was high.

"I found him passed out at the train station." Professor Agasa lied from be hide Ran, he watched the girl terrified expression disappear and was replaced by a gentle and soft smile. Ran lift the boy up and looked at Agasa.

"Thank you." She whispered while walking out the door with him in her arms, his head was buried in her chest for warmth probably. She smiled, he looked so cute to her, she walked into the house, ignoring her drunk father. In her room she laid Conan down in her bed while she climbed on the other side, the boy wrapped his arms around her neck.

* * *

Conan woke up in the morning, he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. The pain felt horrible, arching and on top of that his mouth felt dry. "Conan-kun..." He stared at the sleepy face in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He open his mouth, but no words came out. He pointed at his throat, Ran nodded and left, she returned with a glass of water. Even tho he didn't want to sit up he had to, he felt the pain in his back while moving to a sitting position, letting out a small groaned, he grabbed the cup. Slowly drinking the water, he sigh and spoke in his childish voice. "I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan!" This didn't change the worry expression on her face, he sigh then jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Late after he had gotten dress he stood next to the door, waiting for Ran. Surprisingly the door ring start to ring, Conan stared at it. "Who is it!?" He yell in a high-pitch voice when there was no answer he sigh, opening the door, his bored expression change to a shock one. Standing right in front of him was Kudou Shinichi (And Sonoko Suzuki) He blinked several times until he felt a fist slam down on his head. "Ahh!"

"Why are you just stand there looking dumb?!" Sonoko yell while Shinichi made a lazy face, probably saying a comment in his head.

"Wheres Ran, Conan-kun?" Shinichi wondered.

"Shes getting ready, Shinichi-nii-chan." Conan smiled like a child, before his expression change again now into a thinking one. "I guess it really worked." He thought, but put his kiddish look back on when he noticed Shinichi staring at him. "With him around I may have to be more careful." He laugh nervously.

Ran came running out her room, but stopped when she spotted Shinichi. "Shinichi..."

"Yo, Ran." He greeted her with a smile and a wave. "I think we should get moving." He added and Ran nodded.

Ran kept staring at Shinichi until he made an annoyed face. "Conan-kun!"

Conan turn just to see Haibara a little to close for comfort. "Your in my personal space." He made an lazy face while staring back into her eyes.

"You seem perfectly normal." She said while Conan sigh.

"Your making a sense, Haibara if you keep this up they're gonna get suspicious...I hope you have a plan." Conan felt the others staring at them. "Do something!" He panic.

Haibara throw her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. "Conan-kun! your alright, I was so worry!" She yelled in worry, making herself cry to make it more dramatic.

Conan stood still for a second before stroking the back of her head. "I'm okay Haibara, please don't cry over me." He wrapped his arms around her while he whispered in her ear. "Your a good actor."

"You too." She whispered back with a smirk hidden by his shoulders. After a little while he pulled away from her and she wiped her fake tears away.

"Conan-kun..." Ran spoke up, she continued when she got his attention. "You have a soccer game today, right?"

"Yeah today is the last game of the year." He smiled.

"Shinichi, you should come with us to watch his game...Conan is an amazing soccer player." Ran exclaimed.

"I bet he's the best soccer player in the world." Shinichi said sarcastically.

"Just come, I wont disappoint." Conan spoke while walking off with his hands be hide his head. Shinichi stared at the 12 year old, he looked just like him, but younger. From what he could remember he was his distant relative, Edogawa Conan a boy who he used to teach.

"Ran, what could you tell me about Conan-kun...Has he change from when I knew him?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, he sometimes space out, he and Ai-chan usually walk be hide the group of friends...He always look serious when he thinking and he blushes a lot when someone older then him hug, but the thing that really bother me is what he said last night." She hugged herself, slivering a little.

"What did he say?" Shinichi asked, letting his detective mind take over.

"I ask him if he would stay if you came back and he said." Ran pause when Ayumi looked at her. " He said "I don't know in a mature voice to old for him, but when I looked into his eyes they were full with sadness...He said sorry and kissed me, but I fainted right after." Ran said with a light blush on her face.

"He what!?" Shinichi and Sonoko yelled which stopped the group of kids.

"He kissed me." Ran still had a light blush on her face.

Conan's face turned red while Ayumi and them stared at him. "You kissed her!"

"Eh!...It wasn't nothing big, it was just a little kiss on the lips..." Once he realized they wasn't buying it, he start to think of ways to change the topic. "Um..um..Bye!"

He took off in full speed, leaving the others be hide.

* * *

Shinichi sat next to the others while watching the soccer game, he watched with a shock look on his face. Conan was way better then the other players, he kept stealing the balls and he was faster then the others. He was smiling the whole time, but the thing that really caught Shinichi's attention when he did a bicycle kick (Whatever it called) hitting the ball in the net. Shinichi also realized that he still was wearing his glasses. He didn't know why, but he wanted to play against him. After the last point everybody hopped up and start to cheer. Conan looked at Ran and the others smiling, he put a thumb up while closing one of his eyes, pointing it at them. _"At least, Ran have some to be with now."_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Trouble

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

After the soccer game, Conan felt unusually exhausted. His legs was weak, with each step he fell be hide the group. Every time he did step he felt a wave of pain run through his body, his back was arching again, but worse then before. He was breathing heavy while sweating, his mouth was open. _"Why am I so tired?" _He asked himself, usually he would have much more energy. His vision begin to fade while he stared at the back's of his friends.

"Are you okay, Edogawa-kun?" He jumped a little, hearing the familiar voice. He looked at her, but couldn't really see her face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He lied not wanting to worry her. He watched Haibara walk a head of him, he stared while he started getting dizzy, slowly he fell to the side. He fell against a pole, using it to keep his balances. His eyelids became heavy, he tried his best to keep them open.

"Wasn't he amazing Shinichi? I told you he was good." Ran smiled at Shinichi, he looked away.

"He's alright." Shinichi grumbled.

"Aww, Shinichi your being a jerk, right Conan-kun?" Ran turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. "Conan-kun?" They all looked back, seeing the boy far be hide. Ran ran toward him while he smile weakly, she placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever."

"I'm fine." He looked up at her, still smiling. He felt his legs getting weak as he collapse, now on his knees.

"I'll carry you." Ran said and he shook his head, he was to tall to be getting carried around, he was just a little pass Ran's elbow.

"Just let her carry you brat!" Sonoko snarled, but stopped when he give her the death glare.

"Maybe he need something to eat." Genta said while everybody made a lazy face. _"You got to be kidding me." _Shinichi thought.

Ran stared at Conan before picking him up, he didn't have the energy to struggle, so he stayed quite. Completely exhausted he rested his head on her shoulder while breathing slowly. "Baka..." He whispered.

Ran smiled at her younger brother and begin to walk again. "When we get home, I think you should lay down." She whispered to him.

"Ran-nee-chan, I'm sorry about stealing your first kiss." He whispered into her her shoulder, making sure no one could hear there conversation.

"Baka..." He heard Haibara's voice, Ran looked down at the girl. "Edogawa-kun, you need to stop pushing yourself...If you need help say so, don't lie."

Conan smiled before losing consciousness.

* * *

After Ran had laid him down and placed a wet cloth on his forehead, she sat in the living room with Shinichi. He stared at her, before yawning, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "So..How you been?" Shinichi asked nervous.

Ran blinked twice, this was a little strange. She looked at Shinichi who looked a little tired, she smiled. "Better now since your back." She blushed. _"Did I say that out loud?" _She yelled in her head_._

Shinichi blushed and moved around on the sofa. "Ran, there's something I wanted to ask you for a while." Shinichi looked around the room, nervously while Ran nodded, telling him to continue. "Um..C-c-can we go on a-a date tonight?" Shinichi stuttered.

Ran whole face lit up with excitement and joy. "Yes!" She yelled and start to jump around the room, she hugged Shinichi tightly, nearly breaking his back. "Where are we going?" She finally asked after letting him go.

Shinichi rubbed his back a little. "We're going to a restaurant, you know the one from before?" He smiled when she nodded. "I promise, I wont disappear again..Just be ready before nine." Ran nodded then Shinichi got up to leave, after he was gone she went into her room to see how Conan was doing. She sat be side him and stroked his hair, before kissing his cheek.

"See Conan-kun, you don't have to leave so I could be with Shinichi." She smiled while leaving the room to get ready for her date.

"Baka..." He whispered.

* * *

Ran heard the door bell ring and went to get, there stood Shinichi in a black and white tuxedo with a red tie. Ran stared at him and he stared at her, she had a light blue dress on, they stood there for a while, until Shinichi spoke. "We should be going."

Ran nodded and walked with him down the stairs, Ran stopped when she sported the Limousine. Shinichi took this as a chance to take her off of feet, so he did. When he picked the girl up, she blushed, but didn't try to break free. They got in the back of the limo and waited till they arrived at the restaurant.

After they was done, eating there metals they talked a little. "Ran, I wanted to ask you this last time we were here." Shinichi started while he pulled the collar of his shirt. "Will you marry me?!" He yelled while getting on one knee and showing her the ring.

Ran stared for a while before yelling out her answer. "Yes I will!" Shinichi looked up, but before he could say anything her lips pressed against his. He blush, but kissed her back.

Haibara woke up when she heard the phone ring, she went to get it after putting on a coat. The house was frizzing at night, she hated getting up at night to answer the phone. "Hello." She said after picking up the phone, her eyes widen when she heard the voice on the other end.

Conan twisted and turned in his sleep, sweat running down his face. He held tightly onto the blankets while he turned repeatably, he shot up when he heard his cell phone ring. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he picked up his cell phone. _"1 new message, who would send me a message at this hour? I swear if it's Hattori I'm gonna kill him."_ Conan thought. _"Haibara..She usually don't send me anything." _He opened the message and read it. _"You got to be kidding me, she want me to met her at the ducks at this time." _He sigh annoyed. He got up slowly while the pain in his back increased, he groaned, but got up anyway. He got dress in a coat and black pants, he walked out the door with ease since the old man was out cold already.

He yawn while he grabbed his solar power skateboard, he road it until he was at the ducks. Slowly he walked around until he heard someone walking toward him, he turn just in time to see Haibara. He blinked twice, she was wearing a short black skirt and a black coat. "Hai-" He was cut off when she press her lips against his with force. His back hit a box full that was be hide them, she pulled off his watch with out him noticing. She pulled away from him and fired the tranquilizer dart at the shadows, Conan blinked, but seen a man dodge it, revealing himself. "Gin..." Conan hissed while jumping straight into action, he twist the dial on his shoe and press down on his belt which released a soccer ball. He kicked it with full force just in time to hit the gun out of Gin's, Haibara ran toward it, but Gin got there first. Haibara eyes widen and so did Conan's. Gin grinned evilly while point the gun at her head.

**Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review, I think I did a little bad on this chatper, So I'll try harder on the next.**


	4. Depression

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

"Hurry up, take off your clothes." A voice said while pulling the boy in the house, his clothes were covered in blood. His dark hair were also covered in the red liquid, some even dripped down from his hair. Following orders, he pulled off his once black jacket while the cool air hit his flesh. If this was any other day he would have said no, but this wasn't a normal day for him. After removing his jacket, he took off his under shirt which also had blood around it. His once blue eyes were shadowed and full with regret, he was thinking about the event that took place at the ducks. Slowly he removed his pants, paying no attention to the stares he was getting from the person in front of him. He could small the blood, feeling it while it ran from his hair down his face.

"We need to wash your hair." The voice spoke again, but got no response from the boy. A hand gripped his wrist pulling him through the house, he didn't resist or followed, he just allowed the person to pull him to where ever they were going. "Sit right here." The person ordered again and he listen, he sat down on what he believe was a small chair. His back were arching more then before, he heard water running a little while A hand start to stroke his hair with soap. He closed his eyes tightly when some got into his eyes. "There is some clothes in the room for you." The person said after rinsing the soap out his hair along with the blood.

He was pulled into the room where he seen the clothes folded on the bed, slowly he pulled on the pants. His back, felt numb while he pulled on the new red jacket. "Are you okay?" No response came from the boy, the person place there head against his back. "Dose it hurt?" He still didn't answer, hearing a sigh from be hide him. "You should get home or your Nee-chan will get worry."

* * *

"I'll see you later Shinichi!" Ran yelled with a huge grin on her face, she kissed him lightly and headed up stairs. Shinichi smiled at his soon to be wife and went on his way.

The moon were at it highest point in the sky, shinning brightly. The light reflected off of Shinichi eyes making them shine, his smiled cover most of his face. He knew Ran were as happy as him, but wasn't trying to show it to much, he knew she was jumping around the house like an idiot right now. He blinked when he seen someone walking by with a hat on, it covered most of the person's face, but he knew who it was. "Conan-kun?" He wondered, but the boy didn't responded, his eyes were hard to see from the light shining off his glasses and from the hat. He stared at the boy while he walked pass him with his hands in his pockets, he didn't even look back to see who called his name. _"What's he doing out so late, isn't tonight a school night?" _Shinichi wondered, he shrugged if anything was wrong he would just asked later.

Ran was hopping around her house (Like an idiot), her smiled was beautiful on her face. She couldn't hid her excitement, she couldn't even sleep, she just had to tell someone. She knew Sonoko wasn't home, so she headed towards her room to tell her little brother. A sliver ran down her spine when she open the door and didn't see the sleeping boy, she immediately start to panic. She jumped when she heard the front door open, revealing the boy. "Conan-kun..." She stared at him, all her excitement disappeared when she seen his eyes were shadowed and full with regret, there bright color gone. She walked over to him removing the hat, she tried to look into his eye, but he immediately looked away. Ran blinked, something were wrong, she blinked again when she smelled the shampoo from his hair. She also noticed that it were still kind of wet. "Conan-kun are you okay?" She asked in a worry tone.

He nodded his head slowly while walking past her into his room, it were smalled, but he didn't care. He fell down on his bed, not even bother to remove his clothes and change into his PJ's. The room were dark, the only thing that kept light in the room were from the moonlight. He stared at the ceiling, before his eyelids became heavy and he fell into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Gin smiled evilly while he pointed the gun at Haibara's head, the dark lines under his eyes were visible from the moon light. Haibara had stopped moving, she tried to move, but her body was responding. Conan's face were full with anger, his eyes wide as he watch the man slowly pull down on the trigger. Conan ran toward them, but he knew it were useless, there were no way he could save her now. Suddenly a strong wind blow by Gin and something swipe Haibara off her feet, the blow had knocked the gun out of Gin hands which made it go off when it hit the ground.

Haibara held onto what ever had grabbed her, her arms were around it's neck. She knew it were a human, but who? Her eyes were closed tightly untill she heard the familiar voice. "Haibara..." Her eyes open, she looked down, but didn't see the person feet touching the ground. She felt that wind blowing over and over, but soft this time. She looked at the person's face and her eyes widen. "Edogawa-kun...You have wings?" She stared at the black things, Raven wings.

He slowly lowered himself, placing her on the ground, he almost forgot about Gin. Turning his head, he seen that smirked on Gin's face while he ran towards the gun. Conan immediately snapped into action, using his new wings to gain the upper hand, he flew past Gin reaching the weapon right before him. Feeling the cold breath of the killer while he gripped the handle of the gun, he looked up and his eyes widen. He was face to face with the person that destroyed his whole life, without a second thought, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ran woke up with a yawn, she knew her father and Conan was still asleep. She took a quick shower, but jumped when she heard the front down close. She looked in her father room, seeing him knocked out on the bed, she looked in Conan's room, he wasn't there. This was the first time he got up before her, he even left. He usually would let her walk with him or at least tell her he will be waiting outside, she quickly got dress, she had to find out what was wrong with him. She ran outside, almost running into Shinichi who were most likely following Conan. "Ran, what's wrong with that boy?!" He exclaimed. "I seen him last night, he didn't say anything to me...Even when I called his name." Shinichi threw his arms in the air placing them be hide his head.

"I don't know, I tried to ask him, but he just nodded his head." Ran sigh, this was the first time she ever seen the boy like this and she didn't like it at all. She thought it were because of Shinichi returning, but she knew it couldn't be that.

Ayumi and the rest of the detective boys had joined Conan who walked far ahead of them. His eyes stared at the cracks in the pavement as if he were courting them. He kept moving even when he heard the others calling his name, he were in no mood to talk.

"What's wrong with Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked in a worry tone.

"He doesn't feeling like talking, just give him a few days I'm sure he will feel better." Ran said with a smile while looking at the girl.

"He's not gonna be okay." Haibara said under her breath, coldly. _"He need someone to talk to." _She whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Over and Out!**


	5. Conan and Haibara: Little Talk

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Conan sat at the edge of his bed, he couldn't sleep. His back arching and burning, he placed his palm against his forehead, frustrated. He knew what was going to happen soon, he took slow study breaths, trying to calm down. Sweat ran down his face, he stared at the wall in front of him, he just wish the pain would go away. Suddenly wings burst out his back, ripping through his shirt like it were paper. His eyes shot up, slapping his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming out in pain. His wings covered the window be hide his bed only allowing some light into the room. He removed his hand from his mouth when the pain became bearable and just sat there. He knew he had to learn how to control the wings, but that wasn't on his mind. He killed Gin without thinking at all, he hid the proof with Haibara's help, but he was a detective not a murder. This were on his head for the last couple weeks, he wasn't talking to anyone and wasn't eating well. He lost a couple of pounds, everybody noticed this too. The physical pain he was feeling wasn't really helping, if anything it was making things worse. Conan sigh, he was letting depression eat away at him. "Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran's voice said from the other side of the door.

He closed his eyes while the wings disappeared leaving some feathers be hide, A shock wave ran through his body, paralysing him. His eyes widen while his pupil shock, he nearly scream when he felt Ran's hand touch his back gently, it still hurt. His back was sensitive after the wings faded, even the slightest touch hurt. He bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood, he wanted to scream or at least move. Ran stared at the huge hole in the back of his shirt, she rubbed his back gently, but stopped when she heard him groaned. She blinked when she noticed the black feather in his head, she grabbed it, studying it. "Conan-kun, where did you get this?" She asked.

Conan turn his head, he was grateful when he realized he could move again. He gave her a look that said 'Get out' so she left, closing the door be hide her. He looked at his glasses and stood up, he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep now. He grabbed a book before returning to his bed to read it.

"Shinichi I found this in Conan's room." She whispered while handing him the feather. "What do you think it mean?" She asked.

"I don't know." He grumbled. "It's just a feather, a raven feather which is unusual, but this don't explain anything." He sigh.

"He's losing weight, have you guys notice that?" Sonoko asked, usually she wouldn't care about him at all.

"I'll talk to him." Ran said, switching to big sister mood.

"No." They stopped, looking down at the girl. "I'll talk to him." Haibara spoke with her arms across her chest. "He will be better when we get out of school, if not then you could try." Ran stared at the girl, this was different, Haibara never really talked to her.

The school day went by the way it had be going for a while, Conan wasn't talking to anybody. Ayumi was worried about him, Genta and Mitsuhikowas angry at Conan for making her worry, but scared to confront him. Haibara was watching him from the corner of her eye and he just sat there with his eyes staring at the desk, making circles. When the bell rang everybody rush out the room Conan was about to exit the room when Haibara grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks. He shot her a death glare, but it had no effect on her, she pulled him into a empty room. Locking the door be hide her, placing the key in her pocket. "How are you feeling, Edogawa-kun?" No answer. "Oh so the great detective is speechless for once." No comment, Haibara frown, look like she had to push more of his buttons to make him talk. "You killed a killer, Edogawa-kun, you delivered justice just in a different way."

"Shut up, Haibara." He replied coldly, looking her eye to eye for the first time in a few weeks.

"Why are you so worked up about it? you saved me didn't you?" She folded her arms. "Really, I never thought you would break down like this."

"Haibara, I'm a detective I solve crimes." He spoke while Haibara looked at him.

"It's okay, Edogawa-kun... You don't have to beat yourself up over it." Haibara smiled a little when she realized she was getting through to him. "Your the victim not him, he almost killed you before and tried to finish what he couldn't do before."

Conan shoulders drop, but then that pain came again. His back start burning and arching, he start to breath slowly while Haibara stared at him. His wings shot out his back, but this time he didn't stop himself from screaming. He screamed at the top of his lungs while dropping to his knees, Haibara walked over while stroking his wings _"I almost forgot about these things."_

She stopped when she noticed the sad expression on Conan's face. "My life, truly sucks." He whispered to himself, his wings was covering the windows. "I lost everything in one night." He stopped himself from breaking down, he knew if he ever broke down it would be hard to recover. "I lose my first love and my old life." He sat there. "Right when I thought I could live normally and watch Shinichi make Ran happy.. but then Gin calls" He bit his lower lip. "I killed him and now...these wings keep appearing." He looked at Haibara.

She bent down in front of him, getting on her knees likehim. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the sport where his wings shot out from. His eyes was closed tightly, no matter how gentle she was, it still hurt. "Edogawa-kun...Life isn't always fair, I thought you knew that already." She spoke softly, now looking at his eyes. "What you did was the right thing to do."

Conan looked at Haibara and smiled a little. "Haibara...How do I get out of here without anybody noticing my wings?" Haibara blinked.

"You could fly from the roof, but some people may noti-" She stopped when someone start to knock on the door, Conan grabbed her wrist pulling her out the room from the other side door.

"Conan-kun, why are you running?" He heard the voice yelling.

_"Ayumi, what do she want? If she see my wings then..." _He ran up the stairs, he was luck the roof haddouble doors. He quickly took Haibara off of her feet while his wings open wide, he jumped off the roof and took off, Haibara held onto his neck tightly.

Once he start to fly slower her grip loosen. "I need to test your blood, can you bring us to the Professor house?" He nodded slowly while he flew toward the professor house.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Roger That!**


	6. Wedding

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Bells rang outside the church yard while the sun shine over the church. The glass shine from the sun light, birds song softly outside the church while sakura leaves fell from the tree branches. In side the church the flower girl skipped down the ally, throwing the sakura pattens on the floor, her smile was bright. Everybody was happy to see the couple that was getting marry. They waited for the best man, it took a while for him to appear at the door. The boy held his head down, his glasses hiding his bright blue eyes, his hair was a little messy and his suit was white, similar to the one that the groom wore. Sadly the original best man wasn't able to show up, so the boy had to carry the rings. In his hands laid a pillow with the two rings laying there, he walked slowly, he was suppose to be happy wasn't he? The one he love was happy, yet he wasn't, with each step it felt like he was losing her forever. His eyes wide, he felt that pain again, his back was burning. "No not here.." He screamed in his head. His strength start to fade, he start sweating. The pain in his back start to increase, he couldn't fight it anymore, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Black wings shot out his back, feathers fell around the room, everybody stared in shock. The boy looked up looking at the girl he loved stare at him in shock and fear. "Conan-kun.."

Conan eyes shot up, he grasp, but didn't jump up. He was laying on his stomach, his back was burning like in the dream. "I guess it's time to get up."

"It been time to get up 4 hours ago, Edogawa-kun." He sigh, he knew that voice, maybe it wasn't smart to sleep on the sofa.

He sat up looking at Haibara, he yawn and rubbed his eyes. "So what's new?"

"I know what trigger the Raven wings." This got Conan's attention easily. "It's your emotional and mental well-being..If your upset or depress they will appear. You could stop them with your will-power, but I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do." Haibara stared at him. "Did Gin death really upset you that much?"

"I need to go Haibara.." He quickly got up and ran out the door, outside he walked with his head down. _"Gin.."_ He whispered to himself, he knew other people would be going after him since Gin suddenly disappeared. He knew Vermouth would be the first one looking for him since she knew who he used to be. A sigh escape from his lips, the pain in his back had already disappeared, but he knew someone was going to find out about his wings. Maybe when someone did find out he would be able to relax a little more and maybe that could stop Genta from hitting his back every day

He looked up at the sky with a sad smile, the sun was shinning just like in his dreams and he had to carry the rings. If his wings shot out like in the dream then he would be in trouble. He yawn, why was he so tired? Once he got home the first thing he did was lay down on the sofa, laying on his stomach.

Ran was cleaning the house, throwing away beer cans and old newspapers when she notice the boy laying down. He had gain some of his weight back, but he still wasn't the same size. The boy kept sleeping and was laying on his stomach, he was over the professor house a lot too. Ran stared at him, she bent down be side the sofa. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt while she pushed it up slowly. "What do you think your doing?" Ran almost jumped out of her skin.

She looked at the boy's face. "Eh! " She stared at his dark blue eyes. "Conan-kun...I'm worry about you..." She whispered to the boy.

He smiled sadly. "Ran-nee-chan...I'm fine, I just been working hard lately and haven't had a lot of rest." He smiled at her then sat up. "Ran-nee-chan..what are you going to wear to the wedding tomorrow? Did you pick up your dress today?" He asked then blinked a few times when she gave him a huge grin.

"It's gonna be a nice day, maybe you will find your true love that day." Conan eyes widen a little then Ran hugged him before running off.

_"True love..."_ He spoke to himself softly. "That's not gonna happen anytime soon."

Conan walked down the ally his back felt like it was on fire, but it didn't show on his face. He stood aside watching the two after he had gave them the rings, but he couldn't control his feelings when Shinichi kissed Ran. He ran off into the restroom breathing hard, he had no idea that one of the girls had followed him and was staring at him from outside the door. He held on to the ends of the sink while looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled sadly. "Damn...I couldn't even watch them drive away." He gasped as the black wings shot out his back, how was he going to explain the hole in the back of his shirt?

Meanwhile the girl at the door eyes widen staring at his black wings, she whispered in a low voice. _"Conan-kun..."_

* * *

**To Be Continued... I don't like this one, I'll try harder next time!**


	7. Discovery

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

The detective boys was walking home from the park, the sun was shinning on the group of kids. The heat from the sun felt good on Conan's bear skin, his eyes was closed only slightly even tho he had to carry Haibara. At the park they had played a game of soccer, no matter how much Conan loved soccer, he wasn't taking any chances with his back, so he refused. Since it wouldn't be a fair game with out Conan, Haibara was his replacement, unfortunately she twist her ankle. Genta was anger since Conan still refused to play, so his punishment was to carry her home.

Conan sigh thinking about the events that took place at the park, at first he wasn't really happy about carrying her, but it was more help then trouble. He held her up from under her knees and her arms was wrapped around his neck, he felt her breath against his ear and neck which was warm. Her body heat was helping with his back, the pain had disappeared. He had the chance to put her down and let Mitsuhiko carry her, but he didn't put her down. "Conan-kun you said you didn't want to carry her." Mitsuhiko spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know, but..." There wasn't really any excuses he could come up with, he couldn't tell them about his wings, so what was he gonna say?

"I want him to carry me Tsuburaya-kun." Haibara spoke up.

"Eh...okay." Mitsuhiko looked away disappointed.

"So what's wrong Edogawa-kun?" Haibara whispered into the detective ear.

"Nothing, it's just that your body heat seem to stop the pain in my back." He whispered back.

"I think I should run some more test on you." She said in a serious voice.

"I agree, but first we need to get away from the children." He smiled a little. "Guys I need to bring Haibara home, so I guess we have to talk later." And with that he was off.

* * *

Shinichi enter the professor house, he didn't knock since the door was half open anyway. He looked around the house, but couldn't find the professor any where. He sigh, but he heard voices coming from the basement, letting his detective mind take over, he placed his ear against the door.

"So, I guess I'm stuck with these things." He heard a boy voice which sounded like Conan.

"Yes, there nothing I could create to stop them." He heard a girl voice which sounded like Haibara.

"They could come in handle, but the pain and bruises is hard to hide." Shinichi blinked, what bruises was he talking about?

"You'll get used to it Raven-kun." Shinichi blinked again, that's a weird name for Conan.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it? Then what should your nick name be?" Conan smirked at Haibara. "Scarey-eyes really do fit you."

"Really Ku-" Haibara jumped a little when his hand cover her mouth.

"Shhh!" He then moved himself closer to Haibara ear. "Shinichi is listening to us, you can't call me Kudou-kun anymore, you have to call me Edogawa-kun for now on....Now how do we get rill of Shinichi?"

"Easy." Haibara said with a smirk while she wrapped her arms around Conan's neck. Shinichi who was outside the door, looked in the room his eyes widen before he took off outside the house.

"That's one why to scare Shinichi off." Conan whispered, his lips was just centimeters away from Haibara's. His hands was on her hips and he could feel her breath against his face.

"Maybe, but he wont fall for the same thing twice." Haibara smirked. "If I didn't know better, I would say you like holding me this close." Conan blush slightly.

"Shut up Haibara."

"Well should we continue with our testes?"

* * *

"What did she call him?" Ran blinked twice with her blue eyes.

"Raven-kun." Shinichi answered. "What do you think it mean?"

"Maybe it's a code name or something." Ran said

"Maybe, but he also said something about pain and bruises." He grumbled. "He said he was hiding them." Ran stared at him.

"He have bruises...but why didn't he tell me?" She sounded hurt.

"Ran we have to find out whats wrong with him." Shinichi said in a serious tone. "We don't know if he's cutting himself or getting bully in school."

"I'll just ask him about it when he come home!" She exclaimed.

"No if you ask him about it, he's just gonna lie." Shinichi yelled.

"Then what do we do!" She snarled.

"First we fine out where the bruises is at before we come up with any other plans." Shinichi said with a light smile.

* * *

Conan yawn while he walked with the group, he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts. His back was arcing a little, but it wasn't really messing with him. He was in a better mood then usual since he didn't stay up half of the night. The dark bags that usually was very noticeable wasn't that noticeable anymore, his blue eyes was almost back to there original bright blue. This just made his day, he couldn't help but smile which made the group of children cheer. "Finally Conan-kun is back to normal!"

"Eh! what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"You wasn't yourself the past few weeks, you was always depress!" Ayumi yelled before throwing her arms around him.

Conan closed his eyes, getting ready for the pain he knew he would feel, but there wasn't any that when he knew something was wrong. When Ayumi usually hugged him, her arms would be wrapped around his neck or upper back. Her arms was wrapped around his lower body, Ayumi never hugged him like that in the past. She was about to pull away, but stopped when she heard Conan's voice. "You know don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked with innocent eyes.

"Never mind." He released the girl and looked at her smiling face. _"She knows something."_

* * *

Ayumi yawn, she laid in her bed, closing her eyes slowly. When she heard something from out side her balcony, she got up rubbing her eyes wondering what it was. She smiled when she seen something white, she ran to the balcony door opening it.

Her eyes widen when she spot the person, the white blanket flew off into the night sky. The shirtless boy smiled at the girl, his Raven wings open wide while a a strong blow of wind took off some of the black feathers. Some of the city lights shine on them making some of the spats of blood noticeable. Ayumi voice was stuck in her throat, then she heard the person speak in a soft and gentle voice.

"Ayumi-chan..."

* * *

**To Be Continued... This one was a little to fast, I'll fix that with the next one!**


	8. Conan and Ayumi

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. Ha! double update! I tired to forces on Ayumi and Conan in this chapter!**

* * *

The lights from the tall buildings kept the city bright and colorful, there was a mixer of colors from the cars and the buildings. The lights from cars made the rode light up in a yellowish color. It was a busy night, judge by the traffic. Cars was beeping and some people was yelling. The moon shine brightly above the sky, kids was sleeping soundly in there beds. The stars was at there highest point in the sky.

"Speechless...." A male spoke in a soft voice, he smiled slightly, showing some of his white teeth. His blue eyes shine under his glasses, his eyes was invisible from the moonlight for a second or two before they became visible again.

"Cat got your tongue, Ayumi-chan..." She stayed still, the male narrowed his eyes. He looked back up at her shock face.

"Conan-kun..." Her soft voice got his attention easily, the brown haired girl smiled at the boy. Her hair stopped at her shoulders, her blue eyes had sparks in them, shinning with her smile.

"So you did know?" The girl nodded her head slowly, the Raven haired boy smiled. His wings opened widely, the lights from below shined on them, giving the bottom of the wings a whitish-gray color. "When did you find out?" He wondered.

"At the wedding." She answered. "You ran off and I followed you that when I seen them." She pointed at his wings. "Shoot out your back." She hugged herself, trying to get warm. She looked at his shirtless body, blushing a little. "If I go to get a coat will you disappear?" The boy shook his head and watched as she walked into the house.

_"She found out from the accident at the wedding." _He whispered to himself. _"I guess I should of closed the door and locked it...I wonder if she told anybody, I better tell her not to when she return."_

Ayumi soon returned in a small blue jacket, she looked at his wings, reaching a hand out to touch them before stopping. "Can I?" She asked softly, the boy nodded, she smiled before rubbing his wings. "Can you feel when someone touch them?"

"Yes." He whispered softly. "I think I know why animals enjoy it when people pet them now..." He closed his eyes while the tension left his shoulders. "Ayumi..." He whispered. "Can you stop for a second?"

Ayumi stopped and looked at his now serious expression. "Did you tell anybody about me having wings?" Ayumi shook her head. "Good, you can't tell anyone, nobody not even the others." He looked her in the eyes, before sighing. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ayumi smiled before she start to rub his wings again, the feathers was soft and warm. She notice that some of the feathers was a little darker then the others, she smiled when she realized how relax he had become. His eyes was closed, he wasn't moving and was just enjoying her company.

His eyes open once he start to feel her breath against his face, he tried to pull back, but couldn't, she had a hold on his wings. He looked at the girl, her face was centimeters away from his, he seen the look in her eyes. "Can I...kiss you Conan-kun?" She asked shyly.

"Eh...I don't kn-"

"You don't have a girlfriend or belong to anybody, so why not?" She interrupted, The boy didn't speak. "Can I please.." He swallowed, he knew she would cry if he said no and he didn't want to be upset again. He nodded slowly.

Ayumi smiled, blushing lightly while she pressed her lips against his. His lips was soft and warm, he kissed the girl back gently and slowly. She pushed him back, almost making him fall off the balcony. He tried to pull away, but she followed him with his ever movement. He had to place his hands on her shoulders and pull away and push her back some which made a sucking sound from the sudden break. They both took a breath. "That was a little longer then I thought it would be." He said with a slight blush.

"Sorry, but I just wanted my first kiss to be a long one." She smiled. "Is this your first kiss Conan-kun?" She asked and looked surprised when he shook his head. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Haibara..." Ayumi looked shock, he smiled at her shock expression. "It happen the other day at the professor house." He smiled before standing on the edge of the balcony, his wings was opened wide. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayumi-chan." He smiled and was about to jump when Ayumi grabbed his hand.

She had a shy expression and a light blush on her face. "Conan-kun, can you stay here?" She asked softly. "If you leave I wont be able to sleep, I'll be worry about you."

The boy yawn, he was to tired to refused, so he agree to stay over. Ayumi lead him inside her room while she locked the door, she took off her coat and lead down in her bed. The male sat at the edge until she pulled him down to lay beside her, he protest for a little until he fell asleep. Ayumi smiled at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. His wings covered Ayumi, keeping her warm with it soft and warm feathers. She wonder why he kept them out, but was happy that he didn't put them away. Slowly her eyes start to closed while she whispered. _"Conan-kun...Your just like an angel "_ And with that she fell to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Please review and tell me what you think, over!**


	9. Shinichi's Suspicion

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

"You shouldn't disappear like that, Edogawa-kun." Haibara spoke while her finger ran up his back, stopping at the bruises to examine them. She didn't show it, but she was a little worry when she woke up and he wasn't there. She had found out where he was at when Ayumi had called to tell her. Conan had already told her that Ayumi knew about his wings.

The boy just yawn covering his mouth, but groaned when she touch his bruise back. "Sorry, but I had to find out if she really knew." He replied.

"Ayumi-chan would had told me if I had asked her." She sigh, stopping her fingers in the center of his shoulder blades. " This spot seem very sensitive." She pressed her index finger down, adding more pressure, Conan groaned, but stayed still. He balled his hands into fist while grinding his teeth together, suddenly a wave of pain ran through his body making him grasp. He quickly hopped to his foot, but fell back down on the sofa. The burning feeling ran through his veins like poison, his vision faded for a moment or two before it became clear again.

"Are you okay?" Haibara asked staring at the boy, he nodded his head slowly. "What did you feel?" She spoke, sounding a little worry.

"I felt a wave of pain run through my body...My body felt like it was melting from the inside, my lungs tighten up...And my vision started to fade..." He wheeze, holding onto his chest.

Haibara bit her thumb nail, she stared at him with a worry expression. "Edogawa-kun...If something...Hard or sharp...Hit that spot you...Will...Die." Haibara usual emotionless face showed her worry face when he looked at her with a terrified expression. She relaxed a little when his expression changed back to it normal one.

"I was hopping you wouldn't say that...I guess it's alright, I don't think anything sharp will be hitting that spot anytime soon...It's pretty unusual." He sigh. "Oh..Haibara..." He continued once he got her attention. "Shouldn't we be getting ready to visit the Nishitamashi twin tower building?"

"Yes, but this time let's hope there isn't any explosion." She smirked at his annoyed/lazy face.

The detective sigh while he grabbed a black shirt, putting it on. "Do you have to wear the same color as me?" He heard the girl voice, he turned facing her with a smirk. "Of course I do." He said sarcastic.

"Are you guys done?" Shinichi asked while opening the front down, Conan shot him a grin that looked like Kaitou Kid's. Shinichi bored expression was replaced by a nervous one. "I'll tell them your almost done!" He shut the door quickly. _"That was creepy for a child his age."_ He thought, a sweet drop ran down his cheek. "I'm gonna act like that didn't happen." He laugh nervously while walking back toward the car.

Soon the other two children walked out the house, entering the car, it was a little crowded. Shinichi sat in the front with Ran on his leap (Blushing madly) The detective boys sat in the back, Conan head was out the and Haibara head was on his shoulder, asleep. He had a small blush on his face, but nobody notice it.

Shinichi was watching him from the rear view mirror most of the ride, Conan wasn't excited at all, he had a bored expression and lazy eyes, he even yawn a few times. Shinichi thought this was weird behavior, but didn't say anything, he had a feeling that Conan knew he was watching him and he was right. Conan felt his stares, but didn't change his behavior if he did then Shinichi would get more suspicious, so he ignored Shinichi stares and acted natural.

They arrived at the N.T.T.B (Nishitamashi twin tower building) Around five, but they had plans to go to a new restaurant and visit the N.T.T.B later. Everybody was grateful when they was able to get out the car and stretch. "Psst...Haibara wake up." He whispered shaking her gently, he didn't want to wake her up to suddenly, so hoping up wasn't one of his options. The girl woke up, hiding a yawn with her hand, the Raven haired boy smiled. "So your finally awake, now could we go? The others are waiting for us."

Haibara gave him a annoyed look and watched as he jumped out the car, she followed be hide him, but her legs was weak from not moving and from the sudden weight on them. Conan turned around quickly while she fell into his chest while she rest her hands against it, Conan held her up by her shoulders. Haibara felt his heart beat increase along with her's, but she didn't pull away. "Haibara..." He whispered, breaking the silents. He looked down at the girl while helping her stand on her own two legs, the others was staring at the scene. Mitsuhiko was anger and Shinichi just looked uncomfortable.

"Professor Agasa?" Agasa looked at him, giving him his full attention. "How long has this been going on?" He pointed at the two children.

"I don't know, but they always had been close." Agasa grumbled.

"Now that I think about it, they always did walk be hide the group, but...I never seen them make physical contact before." Ran spoke up.

"Thank you, Edogawa-kun." Haibara spoke, but the boy reminded silent. A moment or two pass before he spoke.

"Haibara...Why did you kiss me?" He whispered, his eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you resist?" Haibara answer him with her own questions, staring at him.

"Just stop..." He said a little more cold then he wanted it to be. "...You never answer me straight, why?" Haibara reminded silent, just when he was about to walk off, she spoke.

"I don't know, but I don't regent it..." She looked at his blank expression. "To tell the truth I enjoyed it...a lot." She smirked at his blush, slowly rubbing a finger down his cheek. "But...If you want another one then say so."

"Eh..Haibara your making a scene." Conan swallowed that when he realized they was staring at them, he grabbed Haibara hand, pulling her with him toward the others.

Shinichi stared at the pair, now he was sure something was up. during there conversation, they looked too serious, the expression they was making wasn't anything like a child's. Shinichi stared at the child in front of him while they enter the restaurant, the boy's eyes closed, feeling the cool air from the air convection. He watched the other kids just smile and kept walking and cheering, excited. Conan wasn't, he was calm and relax while his hair blow freely. Shinichi turn his stares to the girl, the girl had a black expression and just yawn. They sat at there table and ordered there food, he even watched as the boy ate his food without getting anything on him, the other kids had at least dropped something.

Conan was far from annoyed by Shinichi stares, ever movement he made, he felt Shinichi eyes follow. He felt uncomfortable and didn't know how to behavior around them. He blinked a few times, making a expression that a confessor child usually did. He stared at the cards that Shinichi had placed on the table. "Let play a game, I'll put out the cards and you guys have to count them...You have to count the cards like Blackjack when I stop you have to tell me the number you have, but lets mix it up...The diamonds and hearts are negatives, but the spades and clubs are positive numbers!" Shinichi exclaimed. "So are you guys gonna play?" He asked with a smirk, he knew the answer.

"Hai!" The other three yelled before calming down. "As the Detective boys we can't turn down any challenge!" They exclaimed.

Conan just sigh, he placed his hand against his cheek, using the table to keep himself up, getting comfortable while he watched the others mess with Shinichi and his card flipping and turning. He had yawn and almost jumped when he heard Mitsuhiko yell, even Haibara fail to get the right number.

"So, are you going to try, Conan-kun?" Ran asked her little brother.

"I'll pass." He smiled until he saw the smirk on Shinichi's face, he finally knew why people hated his smirk. That look he made, looking like he knew everything, he wasn't gonna let Shinichi think any less of him, he didn't want to be on the same level as the kids, but more like a equal. He turn to look at Shinichi meeting his gaze, he smiled like a child. "I'll play with you Shinichi-nii-chan!" He said in a high-pitch voice, Shinichi smiled.

"Okay." He smiled before he fix the deck and got ready.

Shinichi throw the cards down quickly, Ran stared at Conan she was going to tell him to give up, but..when she seen his serious expression she stopped. Conan pupils followed Shinichi hands, no matter how fast they moved.

_"Jack of spades, Ace of diamonds, Queen of hearts, 5 of spades, 3 of clubs, 7 of diamonds, 5 of heart, King of spades, Ace of clubs, 4 of hearts, 7 of clubs, 2 of diamonds, 7 of clubs, 6 of hearts, 9 of diamonds, 3 of spades, 2 of hearts, Ace of clubs, King of hearts, 3 of spades..Uh that Joker don't belong." _Conan quickly remove the joker from the table, Shinichi didn't say anything and just kept going. _" Queen of spades."_

Shinichi quickly flipped all the cards over, smirking at Conan's blink expression. "What was the number?"

"The number is 24 and if they was all positive then it would be 136..If the Ace's was 10 and the Jack,Queens and King was 11 it would be 6.." Conan said with his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"Pop Quiz! How many cards did I put down." Shinichi exclaimed suddenly.

"21 without the joker." He answer quickly, everybody stared at him. The waiters had stopped doing what they was doing to watch the cute boy, but was really surprised at what he did. Ran was staring at Conan for a while until everybody start clapping. Conan laughed a little embarrassed and nervous.

"Conan-kun, that was amazing!" Ayumi yelled in a high pitch voice.

"You didn't even have to look at the cards again!" Mitsuhiko and Gentle yelled.

"Conan-kun that really was amazing!" Ran smiled at the boy.

"Eh!..It's just like sample math." His eyes widen at his mistake, he looked at Shinichi from the corner of his eyes. He caught Shinichi's gaze and grin like before only adding to Shinichi's suspicion. Suddenly it only felt like they was the only ones there.

"What are you?" Shinichi asked in a shock voice.

"That for you to find out, Nii-chan." Conan said in a mature voice before suddenly yelling out. "How was that Shinichi-nii-chan!" A child's smile ran across his face.

Shinichi stared at him. _"How did he do that so easily?"_ "Uh...That was good." Shinichi cough, he looked at Conan just to catch a smirk.

"Can we go now?" Genta asked with a yawn.

"Okay are you gu-"

"Are you Edogawa Conan!" A waiter interrupted Agasa. Conan stared at the three girls before nodding.

"Your that child that solve that case!" They suddenly pulled him out his seat. "Smile Conan-kun!"

He did as he was told, the sudden flash blinded him for a few seconds. After everybody got there photos taken, the group headed for the car. Ran stared at Shinichi's nervous face, he was sweating hard. _"Why is he so smart? That look he gave me..It's like he knew what my plan was."_ He yelled in his head frustrated.

Conan stared at Haibara from the corner of his eye, she looked terrified. He placed a hand on her shoulder which startled her since she jumped a little. "Relax, Haibara."

"Y-you could f-feel it?" She stuttered, grabbing his hand tightly.

"It's just Korn and Chianti, they're not looking for us." He inform the girl. "I seen them when I was taking pictures, they even took one with me." He took to photo out his pocket, Chianti was holding him on her lap and Korn was standing be hide them. "I'm not sure why they did this, but I have a good idea...They want me to join them after seeing my little show."

The group stayed at a hotel over night, Conan and Shinichi had a room alone, Genta and Mitsuhiko had there own room. The girls stayed in one room and Agasa had his own room. Conan had stayed up until Shinichi fell to sleep, he got up and made his way out the room. He sigh while he walked to the N.T.T.B. The wind blow slowly, he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about going there. He wanted to make sure it was safe before letting the others go, he bit his lower lip while he enter the building. There wasn't a lot of people there which made it easier for him to make it to the 74 floor. He looked around, but found nothing, however when an helicopter came up, he ran immediately. A bullet miss him just a little while he ran up the stairs. "Damn!" He kept running while the bullets flew pass him, he made his way to the roof, quickly twisting the dial on his shoes. He ran forward, jumped up. However someone grabbed him by his shirt throwing him back, he yelp when he hit the floor. "You can't fly, Tantei-kun."

Conan eyes widen. "Kid." He said and watched as the thief took off with his glider, his eyes widen once Chianti shot holes in it.

Without a second thought Conan ran forward and jumped off the building, His wings shot out his back with some blood along with them while he grabbed Kid wrist. Kid quickly took out his card gun firing at the helicopter, lucky he hit Korn who was controlling the helicopter. Slowly it start to crash, hitting the building while Conan took off as fast as he could. "So maybe you could fly." Conan ignored his comment and kept going.

Flying was already hard, adding another person just made it harder. He was sweating, he didn't even know where he was, his grip on Kaitou Kid wrist was loosening and his speed decreased. He dropped down on the top of a roof slowly losing his consciousness. "You...own me...one...Kid." He whispered before everything went black.

* * *

**To Be Continued... This is a specials chapter, I made it long and yes I count the cards it took forever! Oh Well please Review and Tell me what you think. Dial 911**


	10. Taking A Turn Toward The Worse

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

The streets was silent, it was like any other day. The morning and evening was normal, people went to there jobs, the streets was full with cars. However when the street lights came on, the city became quite, as if it was the only peaceful time of the day. Birds sat on the trees and telephone phones, sing sweaty. Suddenly a loud sound made them fly off, all in different directions.

For others this was the best day of there life, but this was the worse day of the 12 year old life. Blood covered his clothes, some in his hair and on his face. His eyes was wide in shock, his raven wings sudden vanished. Feathers dropped slowly, the wind blowing them away. A hand dropped down, gripping the cold metal in his hands. The reddish-blonde haired girl, pulled the weapon out his hands. His ears was ringing, he seen the girl lips moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. slowly his hearing start to return. "We need to hide all the evidences, come on hurry up!" The girl yelled in a worry tone.

* * *

The raven haired boy eyes snapped open with a grasp. Sweat ran down the side of his face slowly, he breath heavily. He felt exhausted, his wings was out laying off the bed on the floor. He tried to move, but the only thing that moved was his index finger. instead of wondering where he was at, he thought about that night.

He knew where the gun that killed Gin was, it was locked in the basement of the professor house. Every night, every time he fell asleep he had the same dream and couldn't do anything about it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices from out side the door. His eyes travel from the ceiling, now looking at the door.

"Kaito why did you bring him here!" He heard a female voice, yelling.

"Idiot, I couldn't bring him to my house, plus he's kinda of heavy with those wings." The male voice sounded annoyed. "I'm gonna go check on him."

The door opened slowly, reveling a Shinichi look alike. His hair was just messier, the boy smiled when he realized he was awake. "Good morning, Tantei-kun..."

"Where am I, Kaito?" The thief twitch a little, being called by his real name. Conan smirk weakly, that was the reaction he was hopping for. "So your name really am Kaito...then your the son of Kuroba Toichi..."

Kaito stared at him. "Umm...This is Nakamori Aoko house." He ignored the other comments.

"Relax...Kaito-nii-chan... I knew for a while... It wasn't that hard to figure out." He comment, he still was breathing heavily. Kaito noticed this.

"Why do you have wings?" He wondered, last time he checked his Tantei-kun couldn't fly.

"I'll explain later." He grumbled, sighing, he stared at the ceiling. "I can't move." He noticed the girl who was peeking in the room. "Kaito-nii-chan why is that girl watching us?" He said in more of a childish tone.

"Oh that's Nakamori Aoko, she's scared of birds." Kaito smirk while Conan made an annoyed look. Aoko enter the room, her eyes stayed on his wings.

Conan looked at her from the corner of his eye. "do they hurt?" Conan blinked, hearing her voice.

"Yes." His eyes closed slowly, he smiled a little. "Every time they come out." Aoko stepped closer, she didn't know why, but she was a little scared.

"What's your name?" She wondered, the boy did look kind of familiar.

"Edogawa Conan." The boy groaned when he tried to move his head to get a better look at her.

"Oh your the boy that chases, Kid-san right?" She smiled when he said yes, but stopped when she got close to his wings. She ran a hand down them, feeling the warm feathers.

"Can I get...a little more rest?" Conan asked, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Before they could even answer, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Shinichi woke, the room was quite. The detective yawn, getting in a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes. The room had a little light in it from the open window on the other side of the room. Shinichi stood up, hearing someone knocking on the door. He opened the door slightly, noticing a completely dress Ran. "Shinichi, hurry up, we need to go!"

Shinichi sigh, he closed the door, leaving the girl out side. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, he always hated getting up in the morning. He brush his teeth and got his clothes out, after getting dress, he noticed something. Conan wasn't in his bed, shrugging it off he opened the door allowing the others to enter the room, when Conan wasn't in the group, he got a little worry, but more suspicious. "Um..Where's Conan-kun?" Shinichi asked.

There reaction was all he needed to answer the question, they all looked shock and surprise. "He's not here?" Ran yelled in a worry tone. "What if he ran away?" She yelled panicingly

"Relax, he's only a 12 year old, It won't be hard to find out where he ran way to." Shinichi lied, he knew the boy was smarter then any other 12 year old. "First lets look for a clue." With that everybody start to look around the room, even Haibara which meant she had no idea where the boy could be.

Shinichi stared at Conan's bed, it was made neatly which meant he wasn't in a rush and could have left at anytime at night. Shinichi search the house with the others, he was getting frustrated. He looked in the boy's bag, finding nothing not even a photo to show the police. It was like he hid anything Shinichi would called evidences. After a while they regrouped in the bedroom, everybody stared at Shinichi. "Well, I guess we have to call the police and tell them about this." Shinichi flipped his phone open.

"No, don't call them." Everybody attention turn toward the reddish-blonde haired girl, her arms folded across her chest. "Edogawa-kun will return, just give him some time." Shinichi didn't really want to question the girl, so he agree to wait for him, however if he didn't return the next day then there would be a problem which would be solved by calling the police of course.

* * *

Aoko watched as Kaito helped the winged boy walk, it brought a smile to her face. It was like Kaito was his older brother helping his younger brother walk after he fell or recovered from a injury. The boy looked so innocent, his big blue eyes staring forward while he struggle to keep his balance.

Conan felt Aoko eyes on him, so he kept his child expression on. He didn't know why his body was so weak, he knew it wasn't because of all the flying he did, this made him wondered about the drug. He knew he would black out, but Haibara didn't warn him about any side-efforts, it seem like she didn't know what had went wrong either. He wondered if this was one of the efforts, making him lose energy, but he still had a fever so that could have been the reason for him being so exhausted.

Kaito held onto Conan hands, he could tell his strength was returning with each step he needed less and less of his help. Kaito wasn't that happy to have his Tantei-kun in the house. Aoko was more then willing to tell Conan where Kaito lived, the boy didn't even need an excuse for forgetting where his cousin lived. Kaito wasn't looking forward to seeing the boy at his next heists, specialty since he knew who he really was, on top of that he said he knew for a while, just how long did he know?

"Kaito-nii-chan?" Kaito snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly noticed that he had released the boy hands and that he was standing with out struggling.

"Yes?" Kaito smiled, but was nervous be hide his poker face.

"Can I go home now? Shinichi-nii-chan and the others will be worry about me." He asked in a childish voice, Conan had already explained everything to Kaito and told Aoko not to tell anybody about his wings. Kaito still wanted to see it with his own eyes, Kudou Shinichi standing in front of Edogawa Conan. Kaito stared at him and was about to ask him something when Aoko spoke up.

"How are you going to hide your wings?" She wondered, she smiled when the boy smiled at her. Suddenly his wings disappeared, feathers dropped before flying off.

"Can we go now Aoko-nee-chan?" He asked while she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed Kaito wrist, bring him with them.

* * *

Shinichi and the others, stayed in the house. They were waiting for Conan all day, he was getting sick of waiting for the boy, they didn't even go to visit the N.T.T.B. Everybody was quite, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko was asleep. Agasa had went back to his room and Ran was close to going to sleep. Haibara was yawning, covering it with her hand.

The door open slowly, revealing the missing boy, without saying anything the boy walked over to the three sleeping children. He ran his hand through Mitsuhiko hair, he smirked. "Hey Mitsuhiko.." He whispered softly. "Fire!" He exclaimed. The boy woke up with a start. He jumped out the bed, waking the other two who was sleeping while Conan smiled watching the boy. Kaito was laughing at the scene, Aoko had no idea why he dared the younger boy to do something like that.

Conan smiled even when Mitsuhiko start to yell at him, it took a while for the boy to realized that Conan was the one he was yelling at. Conan open his arms, he knew what was coming next, suddenly a pair of arms was around his neck, holding him tightly. "Conan-kun!" Ran soon joined the group hug, Shinichi however was staring at the two in the door way.

"Conan-kun." Shinichi said while Conan looked at him. "Who is these two?" He asked.

Conan smiled, walking pass Shinichi and stopping in front of Aoko and Kaito. "This is my cousin, Kuroba Kaito!"

Ran stared at him. "He look just like Shinichi." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's a magician." Conan smiled at her confessor expression. The children however was hopping they would see a trick. "You know, magic like this." Conan snapped his fingers, a lavender rose appeared in between his index finger and thumb. The children cheered while Conan smiled. Approaching the reddish-blonde who stood on the other side of the room, he put the rose in front of her. "Here.."

Haibara smirk. "What is this for, Edogawa-kun?" She wondered.

"I never thanked you for getting me out of my depressed state." He smiled when she took the rose from his hands. "And...You could call me Conan now..." Haibara eyes widen a little, but widen more when he hugged her. "Do you know the meaning of a lavender rose?" He whispered in her ear.

"It mean think you right?" She slowly wrapped her arms around him, feeling his bard skin from the hole in the back of his shirt.

"No, a deep pink rose mean thank you...A lavender rose mean, falling in love." He whisper, the girl cheeks suddenly start to turn red. He kissed the girl cheek, before pulling away. He walked away leaving the shock girl staring at him while she held the rose tightly.

"This is Nakamori Aoko, Kaito-nii-chan lover." Conan smiled, Aoko on the other hand didn't find it so funny.

"We only start going out, Conan-kun!" She yelled while the boy smiled.

"While I need to change this shirt." Conan skipped to the other side of the room.

Shinichi watched as the boy took off his shirt, he had a few scars which caught Shinichi eye. "Ran what is that mark on his stomach?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, he was shot once before...I think it was five years ago, but it was kind of strange...The others said he didn't even screamed, they also said he didn't panic and kept them calm...It's hard to believe that a seven year old wouldn't screamed after being shot." Ran explain.

As Conan removed his shirt, the bruises on his back was clearly noticeable. They were a dark purple, he also had a long scar down his right arm starting from just below his shoulder, stopping just above his elbow. Shinichi couldn't help, but stare. The young boy had hid all his scars and bruises be hide a shirt, Shinichi start to wondered if Ran knew about all of them. "Ran, how did he get that long scar down his right arm?" Shinichi asked.

"I never seen that before." She frown staring at the long scar. "It look like he was stabbed there, but not to bad."

"Do you know anything about the bruises on his back." Shinichi eyed the boy.

"No, but that do explain why he been sleeping on his stomach." Ran whimpered. "It look like it hurt and he been hiding them from me all this time." Ran stood, but Shinichi grabbed her hand.

"We can't confront him yet, we need to wait until the time is right." He smiled when she sat back down.

Haibara stood beside the boy who was putting on a red shirt. "They noticed didn't they?" Conan asked while the girl nodded her head. "That's bad, it will only add to his suspicion." Conan turn around to face the others when Shinichi turned on the TV, on the news that was talking about the helicopter that crush into the N.T.T.B, at this Conan slipped up, him and Kaito both grasp at what seem like the same time. After they did this, everybody now start to stare at them. _"This is bad."_ Kaito thought.

_"It's like everything is taking a turn toward the worse."_ Conan screamed in his head.

* * *

**To Be Continued... Please Review and tell me what you thank.**


	11. Ice Box: Kudou Shinichi Vs Edogawa Conan

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

The room was silent, the only noise was the sound of the air convection. The once warm room was getting colder and colder, the seven people in the room was all split up into groups. The three children was asleep with a blanket to cover there bodes, keeping them warm. The married couple sat on the bed, the female sleeping.

The front door was locked, stopping people from entering the room. Two of the boys held each other glares, there sharp blue eyes locked together. The temperature continued to drop, yet nobody moved or talked. The older boy grin slightly, seeing the other shiver. The younger boy breath was visible, he hugged himself, trying to keep warm. The hairs on his skin stood while he tried to regain his normal body heat with each breath he rubbed his arms. His blood felt like it was frozen as if it stopped running through his veins, his head lower, breaking the glare with his opponent. Shinichi's grin grow, he was slowly becoming satisfied. He knew the younger boy wasn't going to least much longer.

The raven haired boy head dropped a little more, his pupils shook fast. He hated being cold and what he was wear wasn't helping, a short sleeves shirt with some shorts on. The boy's cheeks slowly start to heat up, becoming a dark red, he swallowed hard. Now his shivering was more noticeable, he looked desperate for warmth. The glasses wearing boy had gave his blanket to the three sleeping children, he gave the sheet to the other couple who sat in front of the door and he gave his jacket to the reddish-blonde girl. His lips became dry, his teeth rubbed against them, drawing a little blood. The color left his fingers as they became numb. He raised his head a bit to see the other boy smirking. "No." This made the older boy blink. _"I'm not going to lose, not when it really matter."_ The hairs on his skin felt frozen. _"Became if I do." _His fingers lost more color as his cheeks became darker. _"You'll want to get involve."_

Suddenly his cold body start to warm up, feeling slowly start to return to ever part of his body. His dark red cheeks turned back to there original color. His eyes widen once all the feeling returned to his body, he felt a pair of arms around him. He looked down, staring at the girl who embraced him. Her head was placed against his chest, he was sure she could hear his heart beat. He placed a hand behind her head, startling her a little, but she didn't release him. "Think you...Haibara." He whispered softly while placing a light kiss on the top of her head, he placed his forehead against her head, trying to get a little more warmth before locking his glare back with Shinichi.

The magician glare at the new couple in the room, he grin. Shinichi may had locked them in the room, but it was getting a little more interesting then he thought. The event that took place earlier was already a surprise, but this was a bonus. Now he knew why he gave her that lavender rose he didn't forget the meaning of the color, he just wanted to express his emotions a little with out saying it out loud. This made the magician grin widen, his Tantei-kun was softer then he looked. The magician smiled a little more when his lover hold on him tighten, the event that happen before still was stuck on his mind.

* * *

The Raven haired boy and the messy haired magician froze, they both felt the eyes on them. "That's interesting, don't you agree Conan-kun?" The detective glare at the younger boy.

The boy turned catching Shinichi's glare for a second, he smiled. "Hai!" He exclaimed. _"Why can't you just say, I think you was involve." _He thought.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with it? Seeing how you could have left anytime last night that put you in a awkward position." The detective shot him a warning glare. "I don't know how you could have pulled it off, but it's possible."

"You have no evidences Shinichi-nii-chan and if I did how would I escape?" He shouted louder then he meant to.

"How did you get all them scars!" He exclaimed suddenly which caught the other boy off. "I want to know one thing about your scars or the helicopter crash, until then nobody is leaving the room!" The angry detective yelled while he locked the door, Ran stared at him. If it was any other day she would had stopped him, but she wanted to know everything just like Shinichi did.

"Conan-kun, how did you get that scar on your arm?" The female asked. The boy quickly grabbed his arm, breaking eye contact with the older woman. "Let me see it..." The female order while she bent down a little to get a closer look. The raven haired boy slowly pulled his sleeve up until it was around his shoulder, now the scar was visible. "How did you get this?" She asked once again, but he had the same reaction as before, he narrowed his eyes looking away. Her hold on the boy's shoulder tighten.

"I did it." Ran's gripped on the boy shoulders loosen, she looked at the reddish-blonde, shooting her a questioning look. "The night he told you he was leaving I tried to hold him hostage with a knife, but he got away, lucky he had a fever so he didn't ge-" She froze, noticing the other two boys, there eyes was locked together. The two both had a serious look.

"Well, lets make this a little more challenging." Shinichi walked over to the air convection, he turned the dial all the way up. "Until you say something or tell us about your scars, if you don't talk then we will stay here until you do speak."

* * *

The temperature in the room was lower then the temperature out side, yet the two boys still held onto each other glares. The younger boy smiled softly while he broke the glare once again, he lower his head, pressing it against the reddish-blonde head. "Are you cold Haibara?" He asked softly, he was more concern about her health then his own. The last time she was sick, it took more then 2 weeks for her to recover. The boy smiled after he realized that she was asleep, he raised his head to look at Shinichi. "Are you satisfied, yet?" He spoke in a voice as cold as the room.

Shinichi looked at him then at his watch, three hours had pass since he turned on the convection and since anyone said a word. "No, I'm not." He answered. "I won't be until you speak Co-"

"Shut up!" He ordered. "What's wrong with you! What could you possibility gain from this! Getting us sick in order to get me to speak?" His hands balled into fist, his yelling woke the others, but he didn't stop. "If you wanted anything from me you would had only locked us in this room and interrogated me! Are you even worry about anybody else or is your ego getting in your way!"

"Calm down Co-"

"Don't call me by first name...I'm Edogawa to you now." He interrupted. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." He gave Shinichi the death glare. "As far as I'm concern were not even friends were acquaintances." The boy glare at Shinichi once again before breaking the glare once for the last time. He lower his head placing it on top of the reddish-blonde head, he wrapped his arms her, pulling her closer. Her body heat was what kept him warm for the whole time.

Kaito watched the whole show, he wasn't really expecting something like this to happen. This made him wounder, was that the way he used to act as Shinichi? Kaito also noticed the shock looks on Shinichi's and Ran's face, it was kind of weird to see Conan yelling at a older him. "Um...Tantei-kun are you okay?" He asked from across the room.

"Yes, I'm fine." The boy wheeze. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaito, these was the same symptoms he had told him about earlier. He knew he had to get the boy out the room as quick as possible, but how would he do that without being notice? He couldn't use a smoke bomb since they knew he was a magician, he couldn't put them to sleep, so what could he do?

"Haibara...get ready to run..." He wheeze as the pain grow, his back start burning like it was on fire. He start to sweating in the cold room, he hid his face in the hair of the reddish-blonde. Waves of pain ran through his body causing him to grasp and tighten his grip on the girl's jacket. The girl looked up at him.

"Your body is hot." She whispered while the boy smile. He looked up, sharing a quick glare with Kaito, the older male nodded his head while he pulled something out his jacket.

"Um..Kudou-kun..." Shinichi removed his eyes from the younger boy to look at the magician, missing the small black ball that rolled across the floor. "You look a little like me!" Kaito exclaimed. The detective just shook his head, turning his attention back to the younger boy.

"Haibara...Close your eye." The girl did as she was told and closed her eyes. Conan looked at Shinichi before throwing the black ball up in the air, a sudden flash blinded everybody in the room. The sound of footsteps and something breaking was what they heard in there blind state.

Shinichi recovered his sight first, the first thing he notice was the broken door. He immediately ran out the door, seeing the Raven haired boy running towards the employer elevator. The boy stopped in front of it, entering the code that he memorized before. He pulled the girl into the elevator, he push the Ground floor button several times until the elevator doors closed on Shinichi's face. "Okay were safe now.."

"Not yet.." The boy turn looking at the girl. "It takes a lot more then that to make me give up..." Conan waited for the doors to open, he knew Shinichi was running down the stairs at this time.

They ran out to the front where he grabbed his solar power skateboard, Shinichi came sprinting out from the other room, locking eyes with the smaller detective. The boy gave him a death glare a different one, like he regent doing something. Before Shinichi could even open his mouth, the boy was gone leaving a trail of dust behind. Shinichi stopped at the door way, just to see a smile on the boy's face. The smile was full with sorrow and anger, unit his glasses hid his eyes, making it seem like a normal smile. Shinichi stood there watching, until a feather fell down in front of him, he picked the feather up, examining it. "What does this mean?" He looked in the direction where the boy ran off in. _"What do you know, Edogawa-kun?"_

The two on the skateboard continue going, it was like he had no plans to stop. His head was low, the lights hiding his eyes. The girl on the back of the board had her arms wrapped around his waist with her head placed against his back, she could tell he wasn't trying to let his wings come out. She closed her eyes slowly enjoying his warmth. "Conan-kun...When are you going to stop?"

The boy smiled sadly. "I just wish I could run away, away from all the murderers, away from all my problems, away from all the pain...and just leave behind everything." He whispered softly. "Just escape from this world..."

"I won't let you..." The female whispered softly into his back. "I'll keep you here just like you kept me..."

****

* * *

**To Be Continued... Please Review and tell me what you thank.**


	12. Shinichi Questions

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. This is a short chapter**

* * *

Shinichi sigh as the couple disappeared, it seem like the winner of the battle was Edogawa Conan. It seem like he would had to try harder if he wanted answers from the boy, but the way he escaped made more questions pop into his head. How did he get that flash bomb and how did he break the door down, that wasn't the normal strength of a 12 year old. There was another thing that also caught his attention, the boy was sweating in a room when the temperature was below zero. The other things on his mind was how did he get the skateboard and the feathers. That was the most interesting thing, where would he find raven feathers? On top of that the feather he was holding had some blood on it, but if he remembered correctly the old feather didn't have any blood on it. He also had questions for Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko about Conan, he was sure they knew something about him that they didn't tell, but there was one more problem, he had to walk back up the stairs.

After 10 minutes he return to the room, he sigh while walking in. He looked up, noticing Ran staring at him. "They got away." He groaned.

Ran's expression told him that she was upset and regent what they did, she could had stopped it, but she wanted answers as much as Shinichi did. "Shinichi...Do you think he meant what he said?" Ran ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Honestly, I don't know." Shinichi sigh, that boy was hard to figure out. Shinichi blinked. "Um..Ran where's your dad?" He wounder. The man wasn't with them for already a day which was strangle.

"He went on a business trip, he should be returning today." Ran answer him. "Um...Shinichi do you know where Conan-kun ran away to?" Ran suddenly felt strangle, like she knew something was going to happen to the boy.

"No, but I'm sure he's heading to professor Agasa house.." Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Well we need to go get the old man, then I could start asking questions." Shinichi glare at the couple who stood in the corner. "Can the detective boys go get him for me?"

"Hai!" The three children, exited the room, running down the hall. Shinichi smirked, now all he had to do was wait for the kids to return. He looked at his double, if he was anything like Conan then it would be hard to get him to speak.

After the kids returned with the professor, Shinichi started with his many questions. "Did any of you see a feather like this before?" Shinichi held up the raven feather, he looked around the room quickly with his eyes to catch there reactions. The three children just blinked, the older man had twitch a little and the girl who looked like Ran grasp before putting on a nervous face. Shinichi was a little surprise to see that the professor knew something, but didn't tell him. The other surprise was that Kaito didn't even twitch, he kept a straight face like he didn't know what was going on which Shinichi knew was far from true. If what Conan said was true and Kaito was really a magician then he had to have a strong poker face for when he did his tricks on stage. "What do you know professor?" He glared at the older man.

"Sorry, Shinichi-kun, but I can't tell you." Agasa rubbed the back of his head. "Conan-kun told me not to tell you anything about him, he said it would be a bad idea, but...He said them feathers was the reason why he didn't want to tell you anything...He said it was something you didn't need to get involve in until it was all over..."

"Really, well there's three more people who knows something about these feathers." Shinichi glare at Ayumi. She squeaked when she realized he was looking at her. "You know something and your not telling...So it's time for you to share the secret with us."

Ayumi lower her head when the two boys who sat beside her start to stare at her, a pink blush appeared on her face. "I can't tell you, I promise Conan-kun I wouldn't tell anybody about his secret." Everybody gave her a funny look. "He kissed me and told me not to tell anybody about his secret, he even gave me another kiss before he left just so I wouldn't tell...If I do tell then he wont trust me anymore!" She yelled.

Shinichi stared at the girl, noticing the jealous looks that the other two boys had on there faces, he smirked that would help him sometime in the future. He sigh, knowing that he would get no answers from the girl, he turned his head toward the two who sat in the corner. "I know you two know something, it's not hard to tell that you do...First let me ask a question I didn't ask yet, how did he get that flash bomb?" Shinichi asked looking at Kaito.

"I don't know Meitantei-san, maybe he been had it with him and just didn't want to use it until he got mad." Kaito spoke with a smile which made Shinichi frown.

"Your a magician you carry around them things in case of an emergency, so I think you gave it to him, so he could get away." Shinichi frown when Kaito's grin widen.

"Why would I do something like that?" He asked in a mocking tone which annoyed Shinichi even more.

"Because you know what's he's hiding, almost everybody in this room does. I think me and Ran deserve to know more then you guy's, Ran been taking care of him for years and I am related to him." Shinichi spoke.

"You guys have to find out like everybody else did." Kaito smiled grow even wider. "And you call yourself a detective."

"I'll find out if it's the last thing I'll do, I knew you guys wasn't going to speak anyway...The only one who could give me the answers I'm looking for is the boy himself." Shinichi smiled, defeated. "I'll get what I need out of him sooner or later." Shinichi sighed. "Now I have another question, where did he get that skateboard?" Shinichi wondered.

"Oh I made it." Agasa smiled. "It's a solar power skateboard, so as long as the sun is out then he could use it. If it's fully charge then he could use it at night." Agasa explained.

"Do you really think that is something you should gave to a 12 year old?" Shinichi raised a eyebrow. "It moves at an incredible speed, what if he run into something?"

"Conan-kun had that thing for a while, he knows how to use it very well. I don't remember anything happening to him or the skateboard, well expect that one time when he jumped that bridge 5 years ago."

"What bridge?" Shinichi stared at Agasa why would he jump a bridge at the age of 7.

"The Nishitamashi twin tower building bridge is the one he jumped...We was trapped on the 66 floor and he came to help us...If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now." Mitsuhiko shouted.

"I see, but that's odd...No little boy would do something like that just to save his friends." Shinichi rubbed his chin. "A normal boy would of been to scared to even go back into the building." Shinichi looked at Ran. "What other, strangle things did he do?" He asked her.

"Well, he always try to protect me...He covered me when a serial killer tried to stab me and...When I lose my memories and was push in the way of a speeding train, he jumped down and saved me." Ran shook a little, remembering them events.

Shinichi didn't say anything, he just stood there, thinking. He took out the feather examining, The boy was able to kick down a door and was smarter then any other boy he knew, but it still didn't tell him anything about the feather. It wasn't like the boy had wings or anything, was it? _"No that's impossible, I guess I'll just try harder next time, then I'll get him to speak."_

* * *

**To Be Continued... Please Review and tell me what you thank. Lemon**


	13. Side Trip

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

The house was completely silent expect for the sound of sobbing, two days had passed since the two children ran off. They never showed up at the professor house, they search the house, but couldn't find a letter that said they were running away from home. They never showed up at school which made there friends scared. They looked all around for the two, but found nothing. They asked people who knew the couple did they know where they went or if they seen them recently, but all there answers was the same. Ran blame herself for there disappearance, but didn't give up so easily, she got people to help look for them and told them to call if they ever seen the two. Shinichi wondered where the two could of disappeared to, but came up empty, seeing how he really didn't know that much about the two.

"So do you have any new news on the two?" Shinichi asked, glaring at the couple who sat across from him. He placed his elbow on the arm of the couch while he yawn slightly.

"Unfortunately, no. We can't even find some of there hair." Aoko grumbled. The boy could fly, so if he planned to run away he could have done it a long time ago. If what Kaito said was true and he could fly in an unbelievable speed then he couldn't been anywhere on the planet right now.

"Maybe they got haircuts." Kaito spoke, trying to break the silence. He smiled, watching Shinichi facial expression change to a annoyed one. Kaito placed his hand against his cheek, amuse.

"That brat had to disappear, didn't he?" Kogoro grumbled. "I come home and all I hear is people talking about that brat, I need a drink." He stood up leaving the room frustrated.

_"You know a drink won't solve everything."_ Shinichi made a lazy face, watching as the old man left the room. "This search isn't going so well." Shinichi sigh once again.

"Let's just hope he's okay." Aoko spoke before standing on her feet. "I'm going to see how Ran-chan is doing, I hope she's okay." She gave Shinichi a low bow before leaving the room.

Kaito glare at Shinichi, wasn't he going to comfort his wife or did his guilt stopped him from helping. Kaito sigh as he watched the other boy sit there with a serious expression. He wondered where the smaller boy was at, but at the same time he had a strangle feeling that he already knew. He sigh once again, why couldn't your feelings be more clear.

* * *

The sound of running water ring in the boy's ears, his eyelids felt heavy, he couldn't open them. He heard the sound of footsteps and what he believe was the sound of a bucket of water being place on the floor. He swallowed hard, trying to remember what happen to him. He knew he was in a house, he also knew there was another person in there with him, but he couldn't remember anything that happened before he got there. He felt a cold cloth rub against his cheek, he shiver slightly. Slowly he open his eyes, meeting the eyes of a female. Her reddish color eyes looked into his blue ones, Conan blinked slowly which got him a small smile from the girl. "Who are you?" He asked in a low tone.

"Koizumi Akako." She answer while she continue to stroke his cheek with the cold cloth. "If your wondering where your at, your in my house." She rubbed the cloth across his chest, he whimpered feeling the cloth touch a new bruises. "You and that girl." She pointed at the reddish-blonde girl who was asleep. "Was kidnapped, you was beaten on, until I found you." She rubbed the cloth across his stomach, getting rid of the blood. "You was luck that they didn't do more, but you was beaten on more then that girl."

Conan glare at Haibara, before turning his attention back on the purple haired girl. He froze when the girl pulled a feather from his back, his body immediately tensed after seeing the feather. His face became pale when her eyes landed on him. "Relax." She said softly. "You have Raven wings, but I seen something like this before, just that the person was older then you. It must hurt, your wings is much bigger then your body and with them suddenly bursting out your back must feel horrible. Usually the people who was suppose to be born with wings doesn't get them, unless that had a near death experience, but some how your wings seem...different." She stroke his feathers. _"Like there really apart of your body."_

Conan didn't want to ask her where she got all that information from. "Your not gonna tell are you?" He asked in a low tone. "It's kind of a secret."

The girl gave him a questioning look, before shrugging it off. "Okay, but I think you should rest." The girl said with a yawn. "It's late."

"I'm not tired." He looked at her with his blue eyes. The girl smiled while she stroked his bruise cheek, suddenly his eyes felt heavy. He watched her walk away while he fell down. "How...did..she..?" He groaned while falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Haibara woke to the small of feathers, she opened her eyes seeing the raven wings. She sat up, noticing the bruise on his cheek. She rubbed her fingers down the bruise with a soft smile then stood on her feet, yawning a little, she looked down, blushing a light pink. She was wearing a large T-shirt, it covered her upper body and stopped just a little below her thighs. She looked at Conan, giving him a death glare even tho he was still asleep. "If you did this, I'll kill you." She yawn again while she decided to go get something to drink before going back to sleep. She already knew where she was at, she spoke with Akako when she brought them there. She wasn't really sure how she got the over size shirt on, but she would find out later. After she got her water, she return to her position on the couch. She smile while she wrapped her arms around Conan and buried her head into his neck. "We'll talk later, Conan-kun."

* * *

Ran cried into the chest of her husband. "He's not coming back, is he Shinichi?" She looked up at him with red eyes, she been crying a lot lately. After the night past, it will be three days since the two vanish.

"I don't know Ran." He whispered softly, trying to comfort her while he rubbed her long brown hair. "Everything will be alright."

Suddenly the phone rang which made the old man wake from his sleep. Ran walked over to the phone, answering it. "H-Hello.."

"Ran-kun, can you come over? I think I might know how to find Conan-kun and Ai-kun." Agasa said on the other end.

"I'll be there in five minutes." She exclaimed while grabbing her jacket. She ran toward the door, grabbing Shinichi's hand, drugging him with her.

* * *

Conan woke this time seeing two girls staring at him. He sat up, yawning. "What are you guys looking at?" He wondered, he touch his back, realizing that his wings was gone. He blinked, his back felt hot and was itching, badly. He groaned resisting the urge to scratch. "Haibara...Is there something on my back?" He asked quickly. "It burn and it's itching."

"Turn around." The girl order while he turn, giving them his back. Haibara eyes widen a bit, on his back was a big tattoo. "It's a tattoo." She stared at the thing. It was a yin and yang sigh, just green with a few red circles in it.

"It seem to be a gang sigh, well this do explain who kidnapped you guys." Akako placed a finger on the ink. "It seem like they had just finish it before I got there." Akako glare at Haibara. "You might have one too, just a small one."

"I doubt that." She looked up at Akako. "I haven't been feeling any burning or itching lately." Conan groaned while he reach back to scratch his back, Haibara quickly grabbed his hand. "Stop." She ordered.

"Why!" He hissed, the urge to scratch was to strong to resist any longer.

"Because if you scratch it, you will risk getting germs into it and if that happen it will lead to an infection." Haibara hissed, holding his hand tight. He wanted to say she was wrong, but he knew it was true. He groaned louder while Haibara pulled him to the bathroom. A moan escaped his lips when he felt ward water run down his back. "How does it feel?" She asked with a smirk.

"It feels nice." He whisper while Haibara continue to run the warm water on it.

"You need to keep your skin moist." She sigh. "After this, I need to put Vaseline on it." She stopped running the water down his back while she stood up. "Come on, let's see if Akako-chan have any, Vaseline in here."

Conan nod his head while he grabbed Haibara hand, stopping her from moving. She turn her head just to feel his lips press against her's while he slid his tongue into her mouth. Haibara was to shock to response, so he pulled away. A smirk tugging at his lips, he knew the perfect way to make her response or start a kiss herself. He licked her lips to make them warm, he then blew on them gently making them cold which cause a sensual explosion. Haibara immediately press her lips against his with force, pushing him back into the wall. He kissed her back, until he noticed something in the mirror, he tried to pull away but Haibara was too engrossed in the kiss to let it stop so soon. Conan noticed this, so he stopped the kiss by sucking on her lower lip while he pulled away. He winked at her before turning his attention to what he saw in the mirror. "Ah!" Conan screamed a little.

Haibara glared at him. _"So he finally notice it that's...interesting."_ She thought.

Conan stared at it with wide eyes, there in the mirror was his reflection, but something was wrong. His normal ears was replaced by a pair of white cat ears, they even stood straight up. He blink, his eyes was the same color, but his pupils was shape like a diamond similar to a cat's. "You got to be kidding me!"

"It's another side effect, but it's only temporary, unlike the wings." She spoke and he sighed relieved and continued with what he was doing before. He press his lips against Haibara's once again, catching her by surprise. Her back was press against the wall and his hands was press against the wall be side her head, he slid his tongue into her mouth. His hands grind from the wall onto her hips, he gripped them picking her up against the wall, Haibara wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso. If she was thinking, she would of known it wasn't a smart thing to down when you only had a large shirt on.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in there!" Akako yelled from the other side of the door. On the other side of the door the two slowed there pace down before breaking the kiss completely once they heard her yelling.

Conan stared at the girl while she unwrapped her legs and stood on her feet, Conan then glared at the door. Haibara place her hands on his chest, pushing him, so she could answer the door. She opened the door reveling the purple haired girl. "You two should be going now, before someone file a missing person report."

Haibara looked at Akako then at herself. "I can't go out there like this." She grumbled. "Don't you have anything I could wear?"

"Plus, we have another problem..The big tattoo and the cat ears...The eyes won't really be a problem, however the ears will be notice the moment they lay eyes on me...On top of that, as you can tell, I'm in need of a shirt to cover the tattoo...So do you have any ideas, Akako-nee-chan?" Conan spoke while he kept his eyes away from Haibara, after he realized the way he behavior wasn't normal. He acted completely out of character and probably was to sexual. _"But..If I was...why didn't she stop me?"_ He wondered while he keeping a glare on Haibara.

"You can wear an hat to cover the ears and carry Ai-chan to cover the tattoo..how does that sound Conan-kun." Akako smiled at his expression.

Conan stared at her, wondering how she knew his name, but shrug it off. He open his mouth, but was cut off. "That sound alright, but first we need to put some Vaseline on Conan-kun's tattoo."

* * *

"Are you sure these will find them?" Ran asked while she placed the glasses on her face.

"Yes, Conan-kun have a pair just like them and he said it work fine. There tracking glasses, if Conan-kun or Ai-kun have there detective badges with them then you should be able to find them." Agasa inform the girl, if he wasn't so worry he wouldn't of told her about the glasses, special with Shinichi standing right there.

"So that's how he find his friends when they need him." She spoke while pressing down on the right side of the glasses. The antenna came out from the top while the radar pop up in the lenses. "Eh! The red dot is moving this way." Ran squeaked.

Suddenly the door open revealing the two who was gone for the last two days. Shinichi open his mouth, but shut it when he seen the glare the boy was giving him. He also noticed the way his eyes was, it was different, but he couldn't really see them that well because of the hat he was wearing.

"What happen to Ai-chan?" Ran asked, since the boy was carrying her on his back.

"She twist her ankle." Conan answer, wanting to get out of the room as quick as possible. "I'm sorry that we disappeared for so long, but we ran into a little bit of trouble." Conan yawn. "So if you don't mind, can we get rest." He didn't wait for a answer and just went up stairs.

Conan placed Haibara on the bed while he turn on the TV. Haibara yawn while she stood on her feet, she went in the bathroom to change into something to sleep in. Conan however was watching the news, after hearing about a burning building with a 9 year old in it, he was kind of on the edge. Haibara noticed this and smiled softly. "Go."

This caught his attention, he turn his head while the girl smirk at him. "You want to save her don't you?" Conan nodded slightly. "Then go do it, but do it as fast as possible." Conan nodded and gave her a quick hug, before vanishing.

The building was near it breaking point, the people in the neighbor hood was all watching the building burn down. The mother of the child that was still in the building was screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly right before the building collapsed, a black flash flew by and out the other side of the building. The little girl had her eyes closed tightly. "Hey, you could open your eyes now." The voice said softly.

The girl open her eyes and grasp, trying to hide her joy. She had a huge smile on her face while she looked at the person who was holding her. She smiled and pulled his cat ears a little. "Who are you?"

"I'm a angel that was sent here to save you my child." He grin, before quickly turning around and placing her in her mother arms in a blink of a eye. He smiled while he glare back at the pair. _"Times like this, make me think about my mother and how wondered she's doing."_

* * *

**To Be Continued... Please Review and tell me what you thank. I try to do better next time, Over and out**


	14. Vermouth: Mind Games

**I**** do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

Conan yawned while he made his way down the stairs, his hair was messy and his cat ears was standing straight up. He grabbed a cup of coffee while he walked, lazily towards the living room. He was still a little tired from getting that girl out of the burning building, luckily he didn't get burn as for the girl she had first degree burn, but it wasn't to bad. He took a slip of his coffee after he sat on the couch, looking around the house. The clock read 8:29, he sigh while his ears twitch from the sound of someone getting up. "Haibara..." He whisper lowly, his eyes was half way closed. "Why are you up so early?" He asked. Suddenly her hands ran down his chest slowly, he turn his head, feeling her lips press against his. She climb over the couch getting on his lap, his head fell back while she kissed him. The girl bit his lower lip while she pulled away to look at his blue eyes.

Conan eyes snap up, he blinked twice while he looked at his coffee that was on the table. "I guess, I was dreaming." He looked at the clock, it now was 9:06. He sigh, thinking about the reddish-blonde. "Haibara..." He whisper lowly.

"What do you want?" He jumped slightly which brought a smirk to the girl's face. She walked around the couch taking a seat beside him, she noticed how he was staring at his cup of coffee, she placed her one beside his. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He answered, his bangs covering his eyes. "Haibara I want to ask you something..." He whispered, his ears down, telling his emotion. He refused to look her eye to eye.

"What do you want to ask me?" Haibara stared at him, she stared at his ears. "Are you okay?"

"Why did you let me go after that girl?" He asked, suddenly.

"Because she needed help and it seem like you wanted to help her." She answer coldly.

"But wasn't you worry about me being caught by the other members of the Black Organization?" He smiled bitterly. "You wasn't worry, not even a little." Haibara stared at him while he looked at her with the same bitter smile, his eyes were shadow. "You never even said you cared, I don't know if the drug you gave me, made me more emotional or is it just my normal feelings?" He stood up, looking back at her. "But I just want you to say you care, even if you only say it once, But we both know that's not gonna happen." He start to walk away when the girl grabbed his wrist.

"I do care." She pulled him back to his seat while she embraced him. "I care a lot, but I never learn how to say it or show it." She smiled softly, she felt his body relax. "This was the only way I learn how to show it."

"I'm sorry Hai-"

"You could call me by my first name, Conan-kun." She interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Ai-chan." He whispered.

Suddenly the door open which made the two jump, Haibara quickly placed a hat on the boy's head, covering his ears. Shinichi enter the house with out knocking, Ran was be side him and so was the detective boys.

"Why are you guys here so...early?" Conan asked while adjusting the hat, so it would feel better on his head.

"It's 9:12." Haibara spoke in her normal tone while looking at her watch.

"Well, why are you two up so early?" Shinichi asked annoyed. The two just pointed at the TV and the coffee on the table.

"Well, we're going on another trip." Ran smiled brightly. "We're going to Koumi Island again, since Shinichi never been there."

Conan shook his head slowly while he grabbed his cup. "Come on Ai-chan, if they're here then we need to get our clothes for the trip. Since the detective boys is with them then they must had told the professor about the trip already." Shinichi stared at the boy while he left the room.

"Shinichi, I think he hates you." Ran whispered.

"I know." Shinichi sigh.

* * *

Conan sigh while he stared at the sun setting over the horizon. He smiled softy, he knew the trip took two days or less. The size of the boat was huge, like a cruise ship. There was a ball room and a big dining room, there was a lot of people heading to the island, so there were multiple rooms, some of them wasn't being used.

"It's a beautiful sunset, don't you agree Ai-chan." He spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes it's such a sad color." Haibara whispered. "But...It's a happy one as well, it just depend on how you look at it."

"Shinichi, look!" Ran exclaimed, pulling Shinichi and pointing at the sunset. Her eyes was shinning brightly while she pointed at the sunset, her long brown hair swing back and forth. "It's beautiful, right!" Shinichi smiled and kissed her forehead which got him a naughty look from Kogoro.

Conan smiled sadly. _"I'm glad that your happy."_ He sigh, feeling the children eyes on him. "What do you guys want?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, but why are you wearing that hat?" Ayumi wondered.

"Eh...I can't tell you." He gaze at the girl from under his hat, but suddenly he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He felt a strangle kind of pressure, he quickly turn his head ignoring the stares he got. He looked around, spotting a man with a cell phone in his hand. He looked around more, but didn't find anything different. The feeling wasn't fading which got him worry looks from the others.

"Conan-kun what's w-"

"I have to go to the restroom." Conan interrupted, quickly running off. Haibara stared at him, the way he behavior reminded her of herself. "Please be alright, Conan-kun." Haibara whispered to herself.

Conan took off down the hall, holding onto his hat to keep it on. The feeling kept growing, soon it felt like it was burning a hole in the back of his head. He enter the restroom, slamming the door behind him. He locked the door while he placed his back against it, trying to catch his breath before he confront who ever was following him. He was panting at this time and sweating a little bit. "Please let it be my imagination." He hissed while unlocking the door. He took a few steps back while he stared at the door, holding his breath. He stood there listening to the water drip into the sink, his lips parted when he sigh ,relieved. The sudden sound of foot steps made him freeze, he seen the shadow figure which made him sick. He glared at the mirror, seeing a blondish color. He swallowed hard when the person made them self visible. "Vermouth..." He hissed.

The girl only smile while he shook slightly, feeling her eyes move up his body until they met his blue eyes. He couldn't help, but hide his fear with rage. "What do you want from me, Vermouth!" He snarled, hands balled into fist.

She smiled at his out burst, seeing right through his mask of anger. "Your scared." She said with a soft laugh, she watched as he narrowed his eyes, repeating his previous question in a softer voice. "That's better."

"Answer me!" He order while raising his head. "If Your no-"

"I know you killed Gin." She interrupted with a smirk, she watched as the boy's body tensed. His eyes widen as his pupils shook and shrunk, the memories of that night flashing through his head.

"H-How did y-you know?" He stuttered, now holding onto his arms as he shivered. He remembered the man evil smile even when he fell to the cold ground lifeless. He almost jumped when he felt his sweat running down his face, thinking it was blood.

"It didn't take much." She smiled looking at his reaction to her words. "It seem like his death really had a effect on you." She walked over to the boy, he had a terrified expression on his face. "You should really get over it, because were gonna play a game." She smirked.

"A game." He repeated, he didn't really like the sound of it.

"Yes a game." Her smirk grow when his face became pale, white like a ghost. "First let's start with a riddle."

Conan stood up straight, listening. He knew if Vermouth said something about a game, it was way more dangerous then it sounded. "Okay lets start. The sea water that the boat float on is real warm, it's cover in plastic as cold as your age, but it will fire off another boom probably two more then you." She spoke with a smirk. "Af-"

A knock on the door interrupted her, she looked at the door while putting on her sunglasses. "I guess you'll just have to solve it without a hint." She smiled, walking out the restroom.

Conan watched as the girl left the room, he just wanted to get off the boat now, but it was to late. "Conan-kun, are you done?" Mitsuhiko enter the restroom, he spotted the boy washing his face with the hat still on. After he finish, Mitsuhiko grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the room.

During lunch, it was silent. Everybody at the table was staring at the boy with the glasses. The way he was behaving was unusual, he wasn't touching his food at all and it seem like something was bugging him. He hesitated every time he reach for his fork, before bring his hand back to his side. He jumped every time someone walked pass him, he narrowed his eyes when ever he caught one of them staring at him. Shinichi also notice that he was taking deep breaths and was sweating slightly. _"He never acted like this before...Is he scared of something?"_ "Edo-"

"Excusez-moi." Conan stood up, pushing his chair in. He then walked away, leaving his food untouched. Shinichi stared at his plate. _"He didn't even touch his food or anything else. His fork wasn't even moved and he spoke in a different language, French I believe." _Shinichi looked at Ran, she had a worry expression.

Conan walked out side, taking out his cell phone. He felt sick to his stomach ever since he seen Vermouth, he was close to losing it completely. He hasn't even thought about her riddle yet, he just couldn't think while she was walking around the ship. He had to hide and solve the riddle without any body knowing, he didn't want to tell Haibara and get her worry. He felt stress, he couldn't ask Kaito for help since he wasn't on the ship. He stared at Kaito's number on his phone, but decided not to call it. "Damn it!" He snarled, hearing a laugh behind him. He quickly turned and grasp surprise "Hattori!"

"Hey, Kudou." Hattori grin. "When did you start wearing hats?"

Conan sigh, relieved. He pulled the hat off, revealing his cat ears. "As you could see I have to hide something, there's a lot of things I have to tell you...Let's start with this, Me and Kudou are two different people now, I can't go into full detail, but I need your help with something." He sigh again.

Hattori stared at him, clueless. "I'll show you him later, but right now, I need your help to protract the others. Vermouth is on this ship. She gave me a riddle to solve, but I been on the edge for a while, so are you going to help me with this?" He asked while putting his hat back on.

"Of course I'm gonna help you, why wouldn't I?" Hattori smiled when the boy looked up at him. "Well lets hear that riddle, it shouldn't be that hard to solve."

"Hai!" He yelled, sounding like a real 12 year old. "Okay, it was like this: The sea water that the boat float on is real warm, it's cover in plastic as cold as your age, but it will fire off another boom probably two more then you." Conan laugh a little after repeating the riddle.

"It sound like something that old man will come up with." Heiji grumbled and Conan nodded. "Your 22, right?"

"As Kudou I am, but as Conan I'm 12." They both pressed there backs against the wall.

"Well, I believe she's talking about warm water being in a plastic bottles, by 'as cold as your age' She must be talking about how long it take for warm water to freeze at 12oc which will take several hours for the water to chill then freeze unlike liquid nitrogen which will freeze it almost instantly." Heiji looked down at the smaller detective. "But, what does the other part mean?"

"It have something to do with me again, I fired a gun, but I don't think she's gonna fire 3 shots with all the these people on the ship. If she do then it will cause a riot and that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do." Conan rubbed his head before glaring at his watch, his eyes widen. "It's a bomb!"

"What's a bomb?" Ayumi asked which caused the two boys to jump, they turn to see everybody staring at them.

"Eh!...It's nothing, he just was answering my question." Heiji rubbed the back of his head, getting a death glare from Kazuha.

Conan smiled at Heiji, Shinichi noticed the change of behavior. He glare at Heiji _"Does he know something about the kid that we don't?"_

"Hi, Kazuha-nee-chan!" Conan exclaimed. "How are you?"

She smiled at the boy, Heiji sigh relieved. _"Maybe I should call him every time she get's mad."_ He thought with a quite laugh. "Um..Conan-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

Conan looked at him, getting the message. "Oh...Yeah about that..Can we talk privately?" Heiji nodded while they both start to walk off.

"Conan-kun, make sure you make it back to your room at 10:00 o'clock!" Ran yelled at the boy.

"Hai!" He yelled back while walking off with Heiji.

"Geez, what's wrong with that brat? One minute he depressed then he's happy." Kogoro grumbled.

"He do look better, maybe he's just happy to see Hattori-kun? He have been wearing a hat a lot like him." Ran smiled. "Let's just hope they doesn't run into anything dangerous."

* * *

"So, what other things happen to you after taking that drug?" Heiji asked in a bored tone.

"Well, I could fly and I also have cat eyes." Conan sigh. "It's only temporary, the eyes and ears are, however the wings are permanent." Heiji blinked. "If I'm under to much stress or depressed they shoot out my back, causing a wave of pain. I learn how to control it better and even learn how to use them when I need them." Conan smile. "But, lets focus on finding the bombs. I think the bombs will be located on the three major parts of the ship."

"Yeah, but we're talking about Vermouth, there no way she would make it that sample." Conan nodded. "We should split up and search the ship, but where should we meet up at after?" He asked.

"Here." He said while handing Heiji his detective badge. "With that you could tell me when you find a bomb."

"But, how are you going to keep in contact with me?" Heiji blinked when the boy smile.

"My glasses have a miniature hidden microphone, I could listen to you and talk with you through these glasses, so there's nothing to worry about." Heiji nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

They split up, heading in different direction. They search the ship for a while, but only manage to find two bombs. Conan was tired, the fact that he didn't eat was catching up to him. He felt like he was going to faint or something while him and Heiji sat there, thinking. Heiji glare at the bot noticing how exhausted he looked, usually he would have energy to spare. The boy also looked dehydrated, he was panting. He was using Heiji for support, leaning against him. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?" He asked worry.

"No." He spoke with a house voice. "I didn't eat or drink anything since...yesterday night..." Heiji lift the boy up, getting a low grumbled from the boy. He carried him into the dining room, he was luck that they didn't clean up yet.

"Your a idiot sometimes you know that right?" He asked while he fed the boy. He groaned after he was done drinking the water that Heiji gave him.

"Your treating me like a baby." Conan grumbled, pushing the hand of Heiji away. "I'm fine now, let's just find the last bombs."

"Geez, you know, you need to take better care of yourself..Nii-chan not always going to be there to help you." Heiji smirked looking at the boy annoyed face. He blinked when it turned to a shock one, the boy hoped up and ran to the front of the ship. Heiji followed behind him. "What yo-"

"It's the other bomb!" He yelled while spending the dial on his shoes. "Let's just hope we get luck." Heiji blinked, before seeing the boy cock his leg back. Heiji quickly pulled the boy away from the bomb.

"Are you crazy? If you kick that thing, it will blow up and you'll lose a leg or something worse!" He hissed shaking the boy. He blinked at the boy's grin. "Why are you smiling?"

"Thanks." Heiji stared at him. "I wasn't really thinking, but we don't have time to disarm it. If it's like the other ones, it will take up to one hour and I don't think we have that much time." Heiji nodded in agreement. "I have another idea." The boy, picked the bomb up.

"Are you gonna try kicking it again?" Heiji made a lazy face. "Didn't I already tell you what was going to happening?"

"I'm not kicking it, Heiji." He took a deep breath before his wings shot out of his back. He immediately shot up straight, taking off into the dark sky. Heiji couldn't help but stare after the boy disappeared, completely out of sight.

Conan dropped the bomb into the water, he smiled while he looked back. The ship was out of view now, but that wasn't on his mind. "It look beautiful." He stared at the night sky, the stars was shining bright. The light from the moon, reflected off the water. He felt the wind blowing through his hair, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel to it. "Why have i been so upset about being able to fly? I never took time to look at everything around me...It really am nice...Well I should be getting back to the boat." He took off back toward the ship.

Heiji stared at the boy while he landed back on the ship, His wings disappearing. "Where's your hat?" Heiji asked.

"Eh!" Conan ears twitch. "This is bad!" He start to panic until he felt something being place on his head. "Eh!"

"You could wear that." Heiji grinned. "But don't lose it." Conan yawned, walking off. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, It's 12:57." He said, staring at his watch. "We been running around this ship all day, I'm tired...So if you don't mind, I'll like to get some rest...Meet me back here later." He yawn once again while making his way to his room.

When he open the door, he felt Shinichi staring at him, but he was to tired to return the glare. He laid down in his bed, falling to sleep soon after. Shinichi got up after the boy fell to sleep, he walked over to the boy's bed. Slowly removing the hat that the boy was wearing, revealing... nothing (Ha!) Shinichi blinked, putting the hat down. _"I thought he was hiding something."_

* * *

The boy woke up the next morning, feeling exhausted. He sat up, his cat eyes twitch. He got up, dropping to his knees. He stood on his feet, quickly grabbing his hat. The door open, he turned looking at the others. They was staring at him. "What!" He exclaimed, feeling a little embarrassed since he wasn't completely dress.

"Look out the window.." Shinichi ordered, Conan stared at him, before making his way toward the window. What he saw made his eyes widen.

"How look have I been sleep?" Conan asked, the fear was easy to notice in his voice. When he didn't get a answer, he sigh. "It's around 12 o'clock the next day, isn't it?" Shinichi nodded.

"We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up." Ayumi cried, throwing her arms around the boy's neck.

"There's a party going on, so we laid your clothes out, but you never woke up." Haibara folded her arms. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?" She locked eyes with him, he froze. "Tell the truth." She ordered.

"Eh...I'm fine, Ai-chan." He smiled. "I just was tired, I don't know why I slept so long, but I'm okay." He turn around looking at his clothes. "I'll be joining you guys in a second." They nodded exiting the room.

Conan start to strip,taking off his pants. "I didn't know you were a pedophile, Heiji." Conan comment while he zip the new pair of pants.

"You knew I was here, but why didn't you say anything?" Heiji asked. "Do you like being watched?"

"Do you like watching me?" Conan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? I swear if you get closer then a arm length to me, I'm calling Ran in here." He snarled.

"What are we gonna do about, Vermouth?" Heiji asked, ignoring his other comment.

"We just need to find her and after that I'll put her to sleep with my watch." He fixed his tie, now looking in the mirror. "I'm gonna look like a idiot with this hat on." He sigh, looking down at his black and white tuxedo. Heiji opened the door, letting the smaller boy out first.

Conan arm suddenly was grabbed by Haibara. "Come on detective, we're going dance." She spoke with her usually smirk. Her dress was a light blue and she had on white gloves that stopped at her elbows. Conan looked back at Heiji, who smiled and pointed at the detective badge. Conan nodded, allowing Haibara to pull him all the way to the Ballroom. He was a little nervous, he never really dance with anyone. He placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, they moved around slowly. Conan stress disappeared once he seen her smiling face.

Shinichi and the others was watching this, Heiji was looking out for any suspicious looking people. Agasa stared at Conan and Haibara. "This is something new." He said mostly to himself.

Mitsuhiko was angry, watching Conan dance with his lover. "I wanted to dance with Conan-kun." Ayumi cried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Conan-kun will dance with you too Ayumi-chan." Ran smiled. Her smiled widen when she seen someone that was familiar. The person walked over, making Shinchi twitch.

"Hi, Ran-chan!" Sonoko yelled with a huge smile. Shinichi sigh, Sonoko looked at the detective. "Shinichi-kun."

"Sonoko-chan." He said coldly, Ran laughed at the two.

"Oh Ran-chan, that brat didn't tell you I was here?" Ran shook her head. "Jeez, I seen him running around the ship, what was he doing?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he was looking for his room." She looked at the boy.

Heiji had enough of listening to there conversation, he also seen Kazuha and he was avoiding her at this time. He quickly moved to a different table when he spotted a Vermouth, he start to follow her. He followed her out of the ballroom and stopped at her bedroom door. "Conan-kun, I know where Vermouth is..I'm waiting outside her bedroom door for you, so hurry up." He spoke into the detective badge.

Conan had forgotten all about Vermouth until he heard Heiji's voice. He sigh, pushing Haibara away gently. He narrowed his eyes, looking away from her confused expression. "I'll be back." He whispered. Haibara wrapped her arms around his neck, she slowly start to move toward his lips. He grabbed onto her waist, moving forwards for the kiss. Heiji voice made him jump, falling back to earth. He pushed her away before there lips touched. "I'm sorry." He whispered, running off.

He used the tracing glasses to find Heiji, he stopped in front of the older detective. Heiji smile and opened the door, Vermouth was standing there with her arms folded. "Hi!" She smiled.

"It's over, Vermouth your going down." Heiji yelled. Vermouth only laughed at the two boys.

"No not yet, I have one more riddle." She smiled. "This is a hard one!" She exclaimed, sounding like Jodie.

"We're no-"

"Let her speak, Hattori!" Conan interrupted, sounding frustrated. "It might have something to do with a bomb or something worse!"

Vermouth smiled at Conan. "Okay it's very very short." The two stared at her. "8 and 19, you better save them both."

Heiji blinked 7 times. "That's all?" She nodded. "You got to be kidding me, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Conan swallowed hard, suddenly the room was fill with smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Vermouth was gone. The two boys sigh, leaving the room.

"What do you think that code meant?" Heiji asked after he calmed down.

"I thing it's more of a warning, she's after you and Sonoko-chan." Heiji blinked, looking down at the boy. "H is the 8 letter in the alphabet and S is the 19 letter in the alphabet and she said I better save them both." Conan looked up, seeing Haibara. "Ai-chan.."

"What are you, hiding from me, Conan-kun?" Haibara sounded a little mad. "I know your hiding something."

"I don't got time for this Ai, I need to think!" He snapped which was unusual. "Just leave me alone!" Conan snarled.

"Fine, do what ever you want!" Haibara yelled, sounding a little hurt. She took off towards her room.

Shinichi and the others was staring at Conan now. "Hey, that was a little uncalled for." Heiji whispered.

"I know, I'll have to explain what happen later." Conan whispered, watching as the others left. He got the death glare from the detective boys, but he didn't care much about that.

"Heiji!" Conan heard Kazuha yell. She grabbed the boy's arm pulling him to the ballroom, Conan's body tensed. Once Heiji was gone, he felt like he did before, sick and stress. He took off, walking into a dark room to think.

He knew nobody would go into the room, the room was dark, it didn't even have a bed. _"Okay, Heiji and Sonoko is in the ballroom, I don't think Vermouth would fire a gun or try to poison them there. There would be too many people and cause a riot or someone make see her. So what do the code mean?"_ He yelled in his head.

_"Wait, If Hattori and Sonoko are okay then what did Vermouth mean by 8 and 19? Someone is in danger, but who?...Come on, think, what did the room look like when she said this."_ He pressed the palm of his hand against his eye while he picture the room in his head. The sheets to the bed was a light blue color. _"Okay if I remember right, the color is calm and cool. It's also a universal color and makes time pass by quickly. It's wavelength is 440–490 nm and it's frequency is 610–670 THz_" He closed his eyes again, trying to remember the way the room looked. The wall was painted a blood color red which was unusual. _"Red is the lowest frequencies of light discernible by the human eye and have a wavelength range of 630-760 nm."_ He groaned, frustrated. Sweat ran down the side of his face, staring from his messy hair and running down his chin where it dropped. _"But what does the two numbers mean? 8 and 19, she said I better save them both. I thought it stood for Heiji and Sonoko, but by there last names so Hattori and Suzuki, but...I was wrong."_ Conan head dropped, he was breathing hard now. _"Damn it! Vermouth can't be that smart, just think...It's something simple just remember what Ai told you a while back."_ Suddenly his eyes widen while his heart beat increased. "_Haibara and Sherry_!" He screamed in his head.

He took off sprinting out his room, leaving the door open. _"How could I be so stupid! 8 stood for Haibara and 19 stood for Sherry, the reason why she said save them both is because they are two different people, Ai is a 12 year old girl and Sherry is a grown lady._" He continued his running to the other side of the boat, his leg muscles was tightening. From the speed he was running in his hat fell off, revealing his cat ears, but it didn't stop him. _"If I don't get to Ai in time then, I'll never forgive myself."_ He dodged the people who got in his way, he crash into the walls and doors, but kept going, he wasn't going to let anything happen to his Ai-chan.

Conan made it to the room, he ran in panting. He ran pass Vermouth, shielding Haibara from a bullet that was fired. Conan screamed in pain, gripping his arm while the blood ran down his arm from between his fingers. Haibara was still in shock, she was scared now, since Conan got shot. "A-a-are you o-okay?" She stuttered.

"It's just a flesh wound." He lied, Vermouth smiled.

"Aw, your gonna die together." She smiled. She raised the gun and fired, Haibara closed her eyes tightly, hearing something drop. She felt no pain, she open her eyes and still seen Conan, he was standing in front of her.

"Jeez...you run..fast." Haibara looked in the direction of voice, seeing Heiji holding a wooden sword. Vermouth was unconscious, Heiji had handcuffed her already. "I seen you running down the hall, your luck that I followed you."

"Not..luck...enough." Conan fell to the floor breath hard, suddenly his cat ears disappeared. Heiji ran over, picking him up.

"We need to stop the bleeding, ge-" Heiji was interrupted when a towel was held out in front of him. He looked at Haibara before grabbing the towel. He pressed down on the wound, apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

Haibara already left the room with a bag. She ran into the dining room, getting ice as fast as she could. "Ai-chan, what are you doing?" Ayumi asked.

"Conan-kun, got shot!" She exclaimed while running off, the rest of the group followed after they got out of there shock state. Haibara ran into the room, Heiji had his hand out for the ice, but she push him a side. Heiji stood up and watched as Haibara placed Conan's head on her lap, holding the ice against his wound. "Heiji give me cloth!" Haibara ordered, so he give her one. He watched as she wrapped the cloth around his arm, a little lower then the shoulder. "Give me a stick or something!" Heiji gave her the wooden sword after breaking it a little. She tied it in the cloth, she got up and ran to the dining room. Heiji was looking clueless and Ran was talking to the boy who haven't said anything every since he been shot. He just laid there breathing hard.

Haibara return with a small knife, she walked pass Ran, placing Conan's head on her lap again. She had already heated the knife and clean it. Ayumi and the others, grasp when Haibara put the knife in the wound. She ignored there cries and pried the bullet out, she now held it in her hand. It was a sliver bullet and very sharp, she threw to the side, hearing Sonoko scream. Haibara looked at Heiji again. "Give me some fishing wire or something like that and a needle." Heiji left the room, looking for something. Kazuha gave the girl a needle and Heiji soon return with some wire. Haibara begin stitch up the wound, Ran yelped, feeling Conan's hand grip her's back. When Haibara finish, she removed the tourniquet.

"Why he's breathing like that?" Kazuha asked, she was pointing at the boy.

"He's exhausted, he must of ran here and push himself pass his limits." Haibara said, stroking his cheek.

"Why was he running here?" Shinichi asked, eyeing the girl.

"He was trying to stop that lady." Heiji pointed at the handcuffed girl. "She shot him when he shielded her from the bullet." Heiji pointed at Haibara.

"Back in America, this woman killed my mom and dad." Haibara said. "I was adopted by Miyano Akemi who also was killed by this lady, Conan-kun held her dying body. That's when I was adopted professor Agasa and Conan-kun told me who killed her...This lady been looking for me for a while now. She was going to kill us when Heiji-kun came and knock her out." Haibara explained.

"Why do he always try to be a hero!" Ayumi cried.

"Because...I...don't..want..anyone..to get hurt." They heard a low voice. Ayumi turned her head, seeing the boy smiling.

"Conan-kun your awake!" Haibara looked down at him, he was smiling. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Baka."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. I made this one longer, almost 6,000 words since I almost forgot about the story until I seen someone add it to there favorites in my mail. I'm not good at coming up with codes, so they kind of suck. Any way, please review. Over and Out.**


	15. Forgiveness

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

The gang arrived on the island, after they had a doctor check on the bullet wound that Conan had, they went for a walk. Haibara had already 'punish' Conan for not telling her about Vermouth. Conan was avoiding Shinichi, walking beside Heiji. Shinichi didn't like this, he just wanted to ask him if he was okay. The cat ears had disappeared for good.

"Geez, that took forever, why did you have to get shot Conan?" Genta complained, looking at Conan.

"Well, next time someone is pointing a gun at you, I'll let them shoot you." He sighed, feeling Shinichi glare at the back of his head. He glare at Shinichi, but what he seen was different then before...He looked concerned. Conan froze, a strangle feeling messing with him, was it guilt? He quickly narrowed his eyes, before Shinichi could catch his glare.

"Uh..I change my mind..you could get shot as many times as you want!" Genta exclaimed, breaking him out of his thought. He had a terrified expression on his face, remembering how Conan looked after he got shot.

"That what I thought." Conan smirked while everybody start to laugh. Conan smirk slowly faded, still feeling Shinichi glare. He was getting sick of it, he shot Shinichi a dirty look which Ran noticed.

Shinichi was a little shock, from that look. He sigh, looking at Ran. "He hates me.. don't he?" He asked. He knew the answer already, now starting to regent what he did before in the hotel. He just wanted to know if he was alright.

"Maybe you should spend some alone time with him." Ran said, running her hands through her hair, nervous.

"Yeah, maybe if you spend some alone time with him...He'll forgive you, just tell him your sorry." Kazuha spoke, joining there conversation.

"He won't even let me get close to him, why would he spend a full day alone with me?" Shinichi lower his head and sigh.

"I'll talk to him." Kazuha smiled. "I'm sure he will spend time with you, if I ask him." Her smile grow bigger when Shinichi nodded. Heiji wasn't planning on joining there talk, so he just spaced out.

"Conan-kun, what's that mark on your neck?" Ayumi stared at it with wide eyes. Conan tried to cover it, but was too late.

"Ha!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, getting everybody attention. "I think I know what it is..It's called a hickey!" Conan face immediately turned red, Haibara's face did the same, but nobody noticed. "It happens when someone kisses your neck!"

"It's big too." Heiji smirked, seeing the glare Conan gave him.

"Well, who gave it to you?" Ayumi asked.

* * *

Flashback

"I need to talk to you, Conan-kun." Haibara said in a cold tone which made the boy nervous. She shot him a death glare while walking off, he sigh following behind her.

_"She's going to kill me for not telling her about Vermouth. I'm so done for." _He thought, while turning into a room. Suddenly he was forced against the close door, feeling something moist and warm on his neck. He felt the thing sucking on his neck, he yelped a little. "Ai, what are doing! That's gonna leave a mark!" He yelled.

"I know, it's your punishment for lying to me." She smirked, continuing her sucking. Conan had already gave up now, he already knew nothing was gonna change her mind.

"If you tell anyone I gave this to you..you'll pay f-" She felt his lips push against her own, forcing her to the wall. She wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him back.

* * *

"What are you talking about! It's not a hickey, it's a burn!" He blushed, remembering the make out scene that happened. "When that lady shot the first bullet, it tipped my neck!" He yelled, Ran never seen him act so childish before. She blink when he puffed out his cheeks and folded his arm. "Plus if it WAS one...I wouldn't of told you guys who gave it to me anyway, it's my business."

"Jeez, you didn't have to yell." Mitsuhiko said, now glaring at Conan.

"I didn't yell, I just said it in a loud voice." Conan smiled at his lame excuse. "Okay, maybe I over reacted a little bit." The others laughed at him. They continued with there walk when Conan was pulled away from the group.

"Conan-kun, I want you to do a favor for me." Kazuha smiled, looking at his big eyes. He looked so innocent. "Can you spend time with Kudou-kun? he really want to talk to you."

"No." He spoke coldly, trying to end the talk right there. He turned, but Kazuha grabbed his arm. Pulling him back, she grabbed on to his shoulders.

"Why don't you want to spend time with him? He's your friend, why wont you give him a chance to tell you he's sorry?" She nearly yelled.

"No!" She looked at his eyes which was full with anger. "If I forgive him, he's just gonna do the same thing again! Why should I let him talk to me? He only want answers from me and he's not getting what he want! It's not gonna happen and that's final!" He walked off, Kazuha followed.

"How did it go, Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked, seeing the expression on her face. "Not so well, huh?" Kazuha nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Ran grabbed Conan wrist, he shot her a death glare, but it quickly changed once he realized who it was. Ran placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. He quickly narrowed his eyes, feeling guilty again. "What do you want...Ran-nee-chan?" He grumbled.

"Conan-kun." She spoke softly, he released a breath, he didn't know he was holding. Her soft voice got his attention, easily. He looked at her which was a bad decision, his body froze after meeting her eyes. The feeling grow stronger, making him uncomfortable. "Can you spend some alone time with Shinichi, for me Conan-kun?" She placed a hand on his cheek, noticing how his body tensed from her touch. She placed her lips against his forehead, he blushed, narrowing his eyes. She smiled, closing her eyes. She reopened them, feeling his breath against her face. She yelped a little, feeling his lips press against hers. She planned to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her neck. She slowly start to fall into the kiss, melting, completely forgetting who it was that she was kissing. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, pressing against her inner cheeks.

He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva. Conan wiped his mouth with his wrist, walking a few steps away from a still shock Ran. She looked at his back, blushing while holding a finger up to her lips. "I'll do it." Ran was a little shock, by how calm his voice sounded. "Only because you asked me to." He glare at her. "Oh and Kudou-kun likes strawberry lip gloss." Ran blushed, following behind him. She couldn't help, but glare at him, noticing the light blush on his face.

Ran walked between Kazuha and Shinichi, still blushing. "So, ho-"

"Nothing didn't happen!" Ran exclaimed, getting a suspicious look from Shinichi. "Oh, he said he'll do it." Ran smiled, stilling blushing.

"Boy, it's hot!" Heiji exclaimed, removing his shirt. Everybody else start to do the same.

"That's a good idea, Heiji-nii-chan." Conan smiled slight, pulling at his shirt. Ayumi, turn to glare at him, but he stopped when he heard the word tattoo. "Well, I'm not that hot." He lied, he was sweating, but he didn't want to let them see the tattoo.

Conan glare at Shinichi, sighing lightly. "Come on Kudou-kun." He grabbed Shinichi's wrist, pulling him. "We're meet up with you guys later." He pulled Shinichi, until they was out of sight. He released his wrist and start to walk with Shinichi beside him.

"So, where are we going?" Shinichi wondered. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just pulled you away from the group because Ran asked me to spend time with you." Conan answer with out even looking in his direction. Shinichi noticed, the sweat that was running down the boy's face.

"Are you okay, Conan-kun?" Shinichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He always felt uncomfortable around Conan, there always was something wrong with him. Every since the night when he seen him walking from who knows where, he always felt uncomfortable around him, but he never said anything about it.

"Why do you want to know, it's none of your business." He replied coldly, giving Shinichi a dark glare. "Plus, I'm only spending time with you because Ran asked me to, you know that I don't have to talk to you..." Shinichi frowned a little hearing this, maybe Ran should of added more detail to there agreement. "And I'm Edogawa-kun to you Kudou-kun."

Shinichi stared at the boy. "Right, well do you want to get something to eat?" He grumbled, ignoring the fact that he didn't add 'Nee-chan' to Ran's name twice now.

"No." Conan looked at Shinichi, upset expression, sighing. "Okay, fine let's go." Conan grabbed his Nii-chan's wrist pulling him. He smiled at Shinichi, a fake one. "I remember a good restaurant that wasn't to far from here." Shinichi stared at him, but smiled back, even tho he knew the smile was fake.

* * *

Conan and Shinichi sat in the restaurant, across from each other. Shinichi just was staring at Conan who was staring out the window, his hand placed against his cheek and his elbow on the table. His expression was unreadable, but it wasn't his normal bored one. His eyelids were half way closed and it looked like he was thinking.

"Kuodu-kun.." Shinichi jumped slight, still staring at the boy. "Is there something on my face or you just like staring at me?" Conan glared at him, folding his arms. "Because if your just staring at me, I'll like to leave." Shinichi still wasn't used to the cold voice he was hearing. Conan sighed, grabbing his sandwich. He took a big bite out of it, getting it caught in his throat. He quickly grabbed onto it while Shinichi stared at him. He notice the color in the boy's face was changing.

"Are you choking?" Shinichi asked, the boy nodded. "Stand up." Shinichi ordered, Conan did as he was told and stood. Shinichi walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Conan's waist. He made a fist, pointing his thumb, just above Conan's belly button. He grabbed his fist with his other hand. He deliver five upward squeeze-thrusts into the abdomen, Conan spit out what was stuck in his throat before falling down and coughing.

"C-can...w-we...le-leave..n-now?" Conan wheeze, standing on his feet. He wrapped his arms around Shinichi's elbow, using him to stand until he recovered.

Conan released Shinichi's arm after a while, Shinichi looked at the boy. "Are you going to say, thank you?" Shinichi asked getting a annoyed look from Conan.

"No, I'm not." Conan folded his arms. "Why should I thank you?" He groaned.

"Because I saved your life." Shinichi stared at Conan, with that same concern look.

"And you also hurt me." Conan pulled up his shirt slightly, revealing a bruise. "You did it too hard, I think you might of broke a rip." Shinichi narrowed his eyes, after seeing the bruise. Conan sigh. "It's okay tho, it could of been worse..So.." Shinichi looked at the boy, watching as he narrowed his eyes. "Thank you."

Shinichi was a more then surprised when he heard this. He looked at Conan who start to walk faster, walking toward the beach. "Hey, you want to go swimming?" Shinichi asked, before the boy could answer, Shinichi grabbed his arm, pulling him. "Come on."

* * *

"Come on, Edogawa-kun, it can't be that cold." Shinichi, looked down at the boy that was laying on the towel. He still had his shirt on, he couldn't let Shinichi see the tattoo.

"No, I'm not goin-" He yelp, feeling himself being pulled up. Shinichi smirk running toward the water while Conan groaned, trying to break free. Shinichi threw him into the water, jumping in after him. Conan looked at Shinichi with a anger expression, Shinichi laughed swimming away. _"I'll wait till he calm down."_

Conan groaned, watching Shinichi, until he disappeared out of sight. "Wait, somethings wrong." It took him a full minute to realized what was wrong. His face turned red after he found out what was missing. He search for the item, when he was about to grab it, he felt someone start to pull him. "Ha, Kudou-kun, stop!"

"Come on, you don't look like your have fun." Shinichi stared at the nervous look on the boy's face. "Don't you want to get out?" Shinichi asked.

_"There's no way, I'm gonna tell him what's wrong."_ Conan yelled in his head, he sigh. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this." _He smiled slowly wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck. "No, I want to have fun with you... first Shin-chan." He said seductively. Shinichi's face turn red feeling boy's breath against his face. Conan moved closer while Shinichi's face became redder. He broke out of Conan's hold, running to back to the towel.

_"I kind of wish, I didn't do that."_ Conan whispered to himself.

* * *

Conan laid on the towel, watching Shinichi swim. He sighed, looking at his wet book. He cough, looking back at Shinichi, just in time to see him go under the water. He stared at the water, getting a little worry. _"Come on..come back up."_ He thought. Another moment passed and he found himself running to the water. He swim under the water, seeing Shinichi. His leg was wrapped in seaweed, Conan unwrapped it, pulling Shinichi. He pulled him onto the hot sand, he felt exhausted since Shinichi was twice his size. He placed his head against Shinichi's chest to check if he was breathing. After doing this, he found himself panicking. _"Don't you leave her again!"_ He yelled in his head, remembering the nights that Ran cried herself to sleep. He placed his on of his hands in the middle of Shinichi's chest, start to pump. After doing this, he tilted his head to listen to his breathing which wasn't normal. He took a breath to calm himself down, he pinched Shinichi's nose, covering his mouth with his own and start to blow. He did this several times, until Shinichi opened his eyes slowly.

Shinichi seen the boy's face above him, but the expression was different. He had a soft smile and innocent eyes, he looked worried. "Baka.." He heard the boy whispered. The boy stood walking off, Shinichi got up slowly, following him.

* * *

The sun was going down, lighting the beach up. Shinichi was following Conan for a while in silents, he noticed something green on the boy's back. Conan had finally stopped walking, Conan stared sight forward before asking in a low voice. "Why are you following me?" Shinichi didn't answer. "If you have any questions to ask me, do it now..."

Shinichi cleaned his throat, staring at the boy's back. "What's that on your back?" Shinichi asked, watching as the boy removed his shirt, revealing the huge tattoo. Shinichi stared in shock. "H-"

"I'll explain that some other time." Conan interrupted.

"Why do you want me to ask questions? I think you know what I'm going to ask you." Shinichi said.

"Kudou...I don't want you involve. I don't want you to leave Ran, do you know what she went through when you was gone? She cried every night and I was the only one that comforted her, the thing that I am dueling with could put everybody in danger. Everybody could be killed, me and Ai are the only ones that know about them. If you knew any better you would just let me and her duel with it, we have been for a few years and can handle ourselves, so stop worry about me." Conan swallowed, feeling a little sick for some reason, he felt like crying which he wasn't gonna do.

"That's not what I was going to ask you." Shinichi spoke from behind making the other boy eyes widen. "I was gonna ask if you was okay."

Conan hands balled into a fist, he bit his lower lip. "What do want me say!" He yelled, turning to face Shinichi, tears running down his face. He didn't cry in years, but he finally couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want to hear! I'm not okay alright! I'm under a lot of stress and pressure! And your glares isn't helping alright! Ai is relaying on me, I can't let her down and I promise I'll protect her while keeping all this a secret from everybody! Do you have any idea how hard it been for me! I killed someone, Kudou and hid everything like a real murderer! So No! I haven't been okay for weeks!" He snarled.

He lower his head, sobbing, feeling arms wrap around him. His eyes widen, but he soon found himself crying harder, hugging Shinichi tightly. "It's alright, Edogawa-kun." Shinichi whispered rubbing the boy's hair. "I forgive you, I just hope you will forgive me for what I've done."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. I got a little lazy in there, so yeah..It's not that great.**


	16. Lust

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. This one is mainly about Ran and Conan**

* * *

After Conan, cries had dead. The two headed back toward the hotel, both wet and tired. The sun had already dropped, making the temperature drop as well. The hot sand was now very cold, Shinichi stared at Conan with the corner of his eye. The boy had his normal expression on, like nothing didn't happen before. His eyes however was a little red and ever other moment, he would wipe them with his wrist. Beside from that he looked like his normal self, he had put the wet shirt back on to hide the tattoo. Shinichi wondered if he was still going to explain how he got that thing, it was huge, but looked like it was well taking care of. Was this why he stayed at the professor house?

"Soo, who gave you that hickey?" Shinichi smirked, looking at the boy.

"Hai- I mean none of your business!" Conan folded his arms. "Okay, Ran gave it to me." He blushed remembering their recent act, he didn't really think she would kiss him back.

"What!" Shinichi face turned completely red.

Conan smiled slightly. "I'm just joking." He smiled softly.

They walked, but stopped in front of the hotel, everybody was standing there waiting. Conan blinked twice and Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck. Ran smiled at the two, before noticing Conan red eyes. It looked like he were crying or something. "Conan-kun, are you alright?" Ran wondered.

Conan sniffed and wiped his eyes with his wrist, before answering. "I'm fine." He answer, his voice a little horse. He walked toward the hotel, Ran noticed how much his height increased. He was up to her elbows a few weeks ago, but now he was up to her shoulders. "I'm gonna go take a shower, SOMEONE throw me in the water." Conan glare at Shinichi, who laughed. "Just remember next time your not getting a kiss." Everybody face turned bright red, now they was staring at Shinichi while Conan enter the hotel.

"You kissed him!" Kogoro exclaimed, holding Shinichi by his collar. "You pedophile!"

"No, No, that not what happen!" Shinichi yelled. "I almost drool and he did mouth to mouth resuscitation." Kogoro released the boy.

"Well, what happen?" Kazuha asked. "His eyes was red."

Shinichi smiled softly."He just was under a lot of stress and needed to let it out." Shinichi answered remembering the tears that ran down his face. "He said he didn't cry in years." Ran and the others looked surprised to hear that.

* * *

Warm hands roam her, roam her curves sides that ended at the wide margins of her hips. His hand ran up her legs, running pass the knee and up her inner thighs. Making there was into her shirt from her hips, slowly removing it, pulling it over her head. He toss the shirt to the side, as she removed his shirt, shortly joining hers on the floor. She allowed her hands to roam his body, starting from his hips to his abdomen. He really did grow muscles over the years. Her hands ran up from his abdomen to his chest, feeling his soft skin, between her fingers. Her hands ran up to his torso, up to his face and then through his hair. She knew he was smiling, but couldn't see it because of the dark room. He lower his head, kissing below her belly button. He placed sweet kisses from her stomach, up above her bra and to her torso. He ran a warm tongue across her neck, closing his mouth onto her neck. The girl moan softly, his teeth bit her neck softly. He opened his mouth, moving up to her face. He kissed her, deeply while light start to enter the room. He broke the kiss to look at her face, but what she seen surprised her. His big blue eyes stared at her which was covered by his huge glasses. "_Conan-kun...?" _She whispered

Ran snapped out of her dreams, panting heavily. She looked around the room, turning on the small light beside her bed. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, sighing. She already was forgetting about the dream, until it suddenly replayed in her head. Images of the boy, kissing ever inch of her body. _"I was dreaming about...Conan-kun?" _She hugged herself, thinking. She wondered if the strong feeling of lust was because of his kiss. She didn't know why, but she wanted more then a kiss.

She slowly got out of her bed, making sure she didn't wake the others in the room. She slid on her slippers, exiting the room. She didn't know why she was doing this, the strangle feeling just was to strong to resist. She knock on the door, where she knew the boy was.

"Come in, the door not lock." Ran peeked, seeing the boy laying on the bed. His hands were resting behind his head while he stared at the ceiling. His glassed still was on his face while he sigh. He heard the door shut, but he laid there like he didn't noticed it. The boy yelp from the sudden weight that was between his hips and ribs, his yelp was quickly covered by the girl's mouth. His eyes widen, he tried to move his arms, but felt her grab his wrists. She continue to kiss him, deeper and deeper. The grip on his wrists was tight, but wasn't that strong. It took him a while to realize that he wasn't resisting or anything. He knew he could easily get her off of him, but he didn't try. The more she kissed him, the more he fought the urge to kiss her back. He began to move, trying to break free, but it felt like all his strength had disappeared. He tried to stop himself, but it was to late, his mind had already shut down. He felt a strong feeling, deep down within him, growing stronger, lust. With out thinking about what this could lead to, he joined the once one-sided kiss.

His hands roamed her body, burning her through her clothes. His touch was like fire and ice, it was hot, but cold as well. Ran broke the kiss, kissing the corner of his lips, running down his jaw to his neck. He parted his lips, letting out a breath he was holding. He move is head to the side, feeling her sucking on his neck. He didn't try to stop her even if it did leave a mark behind, he wasn't thinking at all. She came back to his lips kissing him deeply, she pulled away while he sucked on her lower lip. The girl released his wrists as he start to flip her over. "I'll give you what you want." He whispered in a soft voice full with lust, his hot breath hitting her ear.

Ran laid on her back, he held her head up, kissing her lips. His other hand, slowly ran down her sides, rubbing her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him, breaking the kiss, to remove his shirt. She felt his chest with her hands, doing the same action she had done in her dream. His muscles had grow like in her dreams if not better, but it was different then her dream. In her dreams his soft skin wasn't so hot, his kisses wasn't so deep, his touch didn't burn, it was better then what she dreamed of and she loved it. He smiled at her, slowly removing her shirt, leaving her in her bra. His hands touched her bare skin, she parted her lips feeling his hands travel up her body, each time he touched her it was cold then it start to burn. He lower himself kissing above her belly button, slowly moving up. His kisses burned, feeling like fire, before turning into ice. He knew he shouldn't be touching her, but it never came to his mind. Tonight she belonged to him and him only.

* * *

Conan stared up at the water that ran down his face, making his hair fall. _"Ran..." _He whispered to himself, remembering the night. The hot water ran down his face, he wasn't taking a shower, but letting the water run down his shirtless body always helped him think. He closed his eyes, images of the night flashing through his head. At first he thought it was a dream, until he woke up and seen the girl in his bed. He sigh, he didn't know what had gotten over him. This had been going on for a while now, it was getting to him. He would make his way to Ran's room ever night and she would go to his, they been on the island for a week now. Shinichi had told him that they'll be leaving in two more days, that was enough time to stop his 'meetings' with Ran. He was luck that she didn't notice the tattoo. He heard the door open and close, he heard the sound of it being locked.

Ran seen him step out the shower, water dripping from his hair. Her eyes widen, but she didn't stop herself from kissing him. She pinned him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Everything he was thinking about was eased, once she kissed him. "Conan-kun..." She whispered. "Everybody is waiting for you at the beach, can you hurry up?" She asked in a soft voice, letting her hands rub his chest. He swallowed hard, trying to make sure the other side of him doesn't take over, like it did the other night, but he failed.

He heard the words escaped from his mouth, but couldn't stop them. "Let them wait." His voice was full with lust like it was the other night. She felt his lips press against her neck, his hands went up her shirt, removing it. Ran kissed him back, while he gripped her behind. Ran yelped feeling his hands, but smiled. "They can't wait forever." She whispered.

* * *

"Conan-kun, what took so long?" Ayumi asked, staring at him.

"Eh..sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head, thinking about what would have happen if he hadn't gain control of himself.

"That's not a good excuse." Heiji said from behind Conan with Shinichi staying beside him. "You'll pay for making us wait." Heiji smiled, holding onto the water gun that was in his hands. He pointed it at Conan, shooting it at him with Shinichi helping.

"Hey stop!" Conan yelled running off with the two chasing him around the beach. He ran behind Haibara who was laying down, she yelped when the cold water hit her skin. She looked at Conan with a look that said it all, she was gonna kill him. Ran and the others watched as Heiji ,Shinichi, and Haibara chased Conan around the beach.

"Ai-chan, I'm sorry!" He yelled when she tackle, he thought she was gonna hit him, but she didn't. His eyes widen feeling her lips press against his, it was soft, sweat, and full with passion. His eyes closed, he knew they were out of sight. Her kiss was completely different then Ran's. Just from her kiss, he knew he had to stop what he was doing with Ran.

Haibara broke the kiss to look down at his face, before slapping him. After she did, she kissed his cheek. "Next time your running from them idiots don't hide behind me." She got up, helping him stand on his feet, by this time the rest of the group was there.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ayumi asked, noticing the boy's red cheek.

"She slapped me and was acting out of character!" Conan yelled, grabbing the water gun Heiji was holding. "You better run Ai-chan." He smirked when she shot him a death glare, before he start to chase her around. After a while of this they start to head back toward the hotel.

Conan grabbed Ran's hand, pulling her back. "Ran-nee-chan, I got to tell you something." He lower his head.

"I have to tell you something too, Conan-kun." Ran spoke in a soft voice.

"We can't do this no more." They said at the same time which brought a smile to both of their faces.

"You was thinking of the same thing." Conan smiled at Ran sadly. "I'm glad you feel the same, but I do want you to know something."

"What is it?" She asked, staring at him.

"You was my first love." He answered, quickly pressing his lips against hers. His kiss wasn't like the way it was before, it was now full with passion not lust. _"This is own last kiss, Ran."_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. I tried my best to keep it Rated T, I'll make the next one better and longer, maybe another 6, 000 word one, I'm not sure.**


	17. Peaceful

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

The rest of the trip went by, softly after he stopped his 'meetings' with Ran. He knew he would have to tell Haibara about it, but he wanted them to be alone when he did tell her. He knew Ran wasn't going to tell Shinichi about what happened between them, if Shinichi found out, he would freak out, the same go's for every body else. Conan couldn't help, but think about Vermouth. Every time he did, he felt cold. Her smile kept appearing in his head whenever he tried to go to sleep. He went to fly whenever he couldn't sleep, so he could clear his mind. His back start to burn again which could of been a side effect from him not using his wings a lot, they were apart of his body now. He wondered how they would look if he got a X-ray.

"So, you told them that I cried." Conan glare at the older boy while they walked onto the boat that were going to bring them back home.

"It's okay to cry, Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko said, Ayumi and Genta agreeing with him.

"Well, Conan-kun is off of my list of people who never cried." Ran smiled, brightly. "Now it's only Shinichi, Ai-chan and Hattori-kun."

"Well, Ai-chan need to be removed too." Conan smirked, ignoring her glare. "She cried before."

"That leave me and Kudou." Heiji smirked. "I'll be the last one to cry."

Conan smiled at Heiji's comment, there were no way he was going to win that.

His body suddenly stop moving, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. His body had stop responding, he felt cold, very cold. His face was losing color, a strangle type of pressure, stopping him from moving. He heard the others calling his name, but his voice was trapped in his throat. His pupils were small and shaking, so were his hands. It felt like his blood had stopped running through his veins, like it were frozen. Even tho he felt so cold in the inside, outside his body, he were sweating. His breaths were short and he looked exhausted. His eyes roll to the back of his head while he lose consciousness, falling down on the cold floor of the boat.

* * *

Conan woke to the sound of screams and gunshots, his stomach twisting. He stood up, his legs felt so weak. His vision fading slightly, before becoming clear. He walked toward the door, feeling his strength fading slowly. He reach for the door knob when it suddenly open, he fell from the extra weight on his body. He held onto whoever crash into him, siting up to look at the person. His eyes widen in shock, seeing her blue eyes. "Conan-kun...Help me."

"Ai-Chan, hold on!" He yelled, holding her tightly. He tried to stand up, but all his strength had disappeared. He stared at Haibara, biting his lower lip to the point where it were bleeding. Her clothes were covered in blood, he swallowed hard. "No, Ai-" His voiced got trapped in his throat, feeling a strong pressure, pushing down on him. "N-No.." He wheeze. His eyes widen when he seen the man who stood in the door way with cold eyes and a evil smile. His sliver hair down his back, his black suit cover in a dark liquid. A hole in the middle of his head. "Gin..." The man smiled pointing the gun at the girl that were in his arms. "No, let her live!...Kill me!" He yelled while the man pulled the trigger, Conan eyes widen in horror.

"Ai-chan!" He shot up, holding himself up with his hands as he screamed. Sweat running down his body, the covers off of him. Two hands grabbed his shoulders, making him jump.

"What gotten into you?" Heiji asked the boy, seeing his expression. "Nightmare?"

Conan nodded, looking at Haibara who sat beside his bed. He sigh relived. "What happened?" He asked.

"You fainted when we were coming on the ship." Haibara answered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You scared us half to death. The look on your face and the way you were shaking wasn't normal. You were covered in sweat when we brought you into the room, luckily Kudou-kun made sure no body seen the tattoo on your back. Now, let me check your back, let's see if it improved."

"Wait, I have to tell you something." Conan narrowed his eye, holding her hand tightly. He glare at Heiji. "This is between us, you don't need to hear it." Heiji sighed and walked out the room, leaving the two alone.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Haibara asked, feeling his discomfort which she thought was strangle.

"Something wrong happened between me and Ran on the island." He held her hand tighter as if she would disappear. "I'm not sure what happened to me, but I lost control of myself...It was like I was just watching another person who looked like me. Every time she touched me, I'll turn back into that strangler...I tried to control myself, but couldn't, until you kissed me." He smiled at her softly. "I stopped it two days ago, because of you...I guess I wasn't ready to let her go, but now I am and I wont make the same mistake second."

Haibara reaction was completely different then what he thought it would be, she pulled him into a tight hug, slamming her lips against his. He found his arms tied up to the bed, he shortly founded out that she handcuffed him. She broke the kiss, slapping him across his face. "And if you touched her again, it will be more then a slap you get." She smirked, kissing him again.

He couldn't help, but wonder how she was able to get his hands above his head and handcuff him. It wasn't that surprising tho, since she were able to take off his watch while kissing him. He felt her weight on him, like when Ran sit over him, but this time he wasn't losing himself. He was in complete control. "Hey, are you guys done talking yet?" He heard Heiji's voice out side the door. _"Damn it Hattori! Why can't we be alone for at least 10 minutes?" _He yelled in his head, sucking on Haibara's lower lip while she pulled away.

"It seem like you didn't want to stopped." She smirk, seeing his blush. "Be careful what you wish for." She whispered, seductively into his ear. She pushed her lips against his, he pulled against the handcuff, but couldn't break free. He felt her tongue in his mouth, feeling that heat returning to his body. Haibara felt this too, but she liked it. They both ignored the knocking on the door, until it was open. Haibara pulled away from him, breaking their kiss. _"Damn it, Hattori! Can't you just leave us alone!"_ He yelled in his head while Haibara sent Heiji a death glare.

"Hey, you two could make out another time. Right now you need to check h-" Heiji blinked twice. "Wait, you handcuffed him to the bed...you two really are..n-"

"Shut it, Hattori!" Conan yelled while Haibara took the handcuffs off of him. "We don't want to know what's going on in that head of yours." He sighed, rubbing his wrists.

"Well, let's check your back." Haibara spoke in her normal tone, watching as he laid on his stomach. She placed two fingers on his lower back, she slowly brought her fingers up his back. Stopping at a bruise, she pressed down on it lightly. When he didn't react, she pressed down harder. "This is odd." She whispered to herself. She was pressing down on the spot where his wings came out from, it was suppose to hurt. She let her fingers go to the middle of his shoulder blades which made him jump. He turned over, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch that spot!" He yelled at her, seeing her shock expression. "I'm sorry, it's just that it hurt a lot when you touch there." He released her hand. "It's that spot from before, remember it's very sensitive."

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought it would have gotten better by now." Haibara sigh. "But there's something odd about your back, it could be a good thing, but it could be a bad thing too. So when we get back to the professor I'll have to run a few test and I'll need a X-ray of your back."

"Well, that's great! more test." Conan sighed, hearing the door open. Haibara got off his bed quickly, sitting in the chair beside it.

"Conan-kun, your awake!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah...I'm alright, I think the heat just got to me." He rubbing the back of his head, before noticing how Ayumi were staring at his body. He grabbed the blanket, cover his upper body. "Stop staring at me like that, Ayumi-chan!" He blushed.

"Your muscles really have grow, brat." Sonoko spoke, getting a annoyed look from the boy.

"Well, I guess that's because of all the push-ups and sit-ups my soccer coach make us do when we're practicing." They all stared at him. "Oh I don't really talk about my games that much, do I?..Well, my coach take own practice very serious..He make me do lot of staff, since I'm the star player, he don't want me to be lazy." He sighed.

He felt a hand on his chest, in the middle of it. At first he just sat there blinking, then he looked at the person. Haibara just kept her hand there, whispering something that sounded like incredible. Her hand went down to his stomach. "Nice." She whispered, walking toward the door. "You have a body that a lot of your classmates would like to see more of, Conan-kun." She said before exiting the room.

"Uh..Thanks." He cough, feeling everybody stare at him like they were waiting for a explanation. "I don't know!" He blushed, red. Getting a dark glare from Mitsuhiko.

"Well, I see that the freeloader learned how to pick up lades." Kogoro spoke. "I see, he learned something from me." He said proudly.

Kazuha laughed at Kogoro, before looking at the boy. "So, Conan-kun do you want to come with us to the karaoke room?" She asked, walking next to his bed. "I'm sure it will make you feel better." Conan smiled.

"The room is ready for us." Haibara spoke, throwing a shirt at Conan. He caught it, putting it on quickly.

"Okay, let's go." Conan smiled while Ran and the others looked at Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi walked back to his seat with a frown on his face. Everybody were rubbing there ears after he had finish singing his song, Conan finally understood why they made fun of him all the time. He sighed, knowing it was his turn to sing. Haibara already did her song and she sounded like a angel, he seen everybody cover there ears when he stood up. _"They could of at least waited until I picked my song."_ He said in his head, before picking his song.

_Sooner then later By Drake_

_I forgot to call to you on your birthday _  
_you swear your the last thing on my mind (yeaa) _  
_there is nothing I can do to fix it (fix it) _  
_all you ever asked me for was time _  
_when the lights don't glow the same way that they use to _  
_and I finally get a moment to myself _  
_I will realize you were everything I'm missing _  
_and you tell me your in love with someone else._

_so can you do me a favor if I pull it together _  
_make it sooner than later we wont be here forever _  
_and I realize I waited too long_  
_but please don't move on _

_you don't need (no one else) 2x _  
_you don't need no one eeeeeeelsssseee _  
_you don't need no one else _  
_you don't need no one eeeeeelsssse ohhhhh _  
_you don't need (no one else)2x _

_you just changed your hair and it looks perfect _  
_wish I was the first to let you know _  
_every chance I get to make it better _  
_I just find a way to let it go _  
_when the lights don't glow the same way that they use to _  
_and I finally get a moment to myself _  
_I will realize you were everything I'm missing _  
_and you tell me your in love with someone else _

_so can you do me a favor if I pull it together _  
_make it sooner than later we wont be here forever _  
_and I realize I waited too long_  
_but please don't move on _

_you don't need (no one else) 2x _  
_you don't need no one eeeeeeelsssseee _  
_you don't need no one else _  
_you don't need no one eeeeeelsssse ohhhhh _  
_you don't need (no one else)2x _

Conan stood there, looking more surprised then everybody else. Everybody in the room, just stared at him. "Beautiful." Haibara whispered the word that were on every body's head.

"Conan-kun that was amazing!" Ran yelled. Conan still looked kind of shock, he had hit every note perfectly. On top of that his voice wasn't loud like it used to be, it was soft and smooth.

"Uh...Thank you." Conan smiled, his voice really had improved. He wondered if it was a one time thing, so he tested it out. He took a deep breath, before doing a high note. He thought it was going to come out, loud and rough, but it didn't it came out soft and smooth. Ran and Ayumi squeaked at his new voice.

"You sound so nice, Conan-kun!" Aymui exclaimed.

"A nice body and smooth voice will get you a lot of girls." Sonoko winked at him, he felt his stomach twist.

_"Two complaints from Sonoko, I think I'm having a crazy dream."_ He thought walking over to Haibara. "Um..Ai-chan, why am I able to sing now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, it's to normal to be a side effect of the drug. You already had perfect pitch, maybe it just happen." She shrugged. "I don't really care, it's way better then before and I like this new voice better then that loud one."

He smiled, grabbing Haibara's hand. "We never got to finish own dance, so let's do it now." He pulled her. "I'm sure they wont care if we disappeared for a little while."

Conan brought her to the ballroom, grabbing onto her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving with him. They moved like before, slowly and matching each other movements. Conan smiled at Haibara while she pulled him down a bit. He pushed his lips against hers, giving her a soft and passion kiss. _"Your mine and mine only...I don't want you to ever kiss another girl again." _

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had to rewrite it 4 times and so I kind of got sick of it, so it's not that good. I know it's a little weird to have Conan sing a Drake song, but yeah. **


	18. Crash

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. I'm going to write this chapter different then the other ones and this is my first and probably my last time trying to write in first person**

* * *

The thick smell of gasoline was flowing in the air. My body hung upside down with blood running down my head, I was unconscious. I bet your probably wondering how I got here, well, I'll have to tell the story from the beginning, It's not that long.

* * *

My lips met with Ai-chan's in a passionate and soft kiss, it was of kind of romantic now that I think about it. The music played softly in the background while her elbows rested on my torso and her hands met each other behind my head. My hands rested at her waist while we continue to move around the room slowly, much slower then before. I just love the taste of her mouth, the taste of strawberries when ever our tongues played together or whenever I sucked on her lower lip. T- wait, I'm getting carry away. Well anyway, we were enjoying each other company, until Mr. Killjoy turned off the music. I groan when we were separated, I wondered if anybody would notice if a hot-headed detective go missing.

"You two really need to learn some self control." He scolded us with a smirk on his face. Actually I wondered if he noticed how I was taping my right foot and how my hand was holding my shirt up, showing the soccer belt that were around my waist. It was kind of obvious that I wanted him to leave, but he just kept that smirked on. I was about to kick him in his shin when the others enter the room, I groan, this was just getting better and better. His grin grow when they came into the room, but that didn't stop me from kicking his shin. "Ahh!" He screamed, I felt a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Conan-kun, what did you do to Hattori-kun?" I heard Ran's voice, it took me a second or two to come up with a short, but believable lie.

"He stepped on my foot and didn't apologize." I lied, I wasn't going to tell them about what really happen. Ran already told me, she thought getting a girlfriend at the age of 12 or 13 wasn't right, so there's no way I'm going to tell her anything. "So, I kicked him in his shin." I folded my arms.

"Heiji, your a Jack." At least Kazuha-chan agrees with me. I smiled when Hattori looked at me for help, I helped him once with her, but that wasn't going to happen again, he deserves it now.

"Well, our trip is going to end soon." Kudou spoke ,glaring at me. That when I felt something familiar, a hand grabbed my shoulder, squeezing tightly. I didn't need to look to see who it was, I brought a hand back, pushing her behind me.

I felt that strangle feeling again, like it was only us in a dark room. "Don't glare at her like that." I spoke in a warning tone. Kudou seem to understand, because he stopped.

I felt her head drop on my shoulder, I didn't really know why she felt so weak from Shinichi's glare, but I'll ask her about it later. Right now, I could tell she was weak, her knees were shaking and she was using me to keep herself up. I lifted her off of her feet, whispering a few words to comfort her. She relaxed in my arms, she raised her head against my shoulder. This action got the others attention easily, since they walked over towards me. "She's not feeling well, so I'm going to take her to her room." I answered the question that I knew one of them would ask.

"Conan-kun, you been showing off your strength for a while!" Mitsuhiko complained. "Let someone else carry her!" He exclaimed, it was kind of obvious that he didn't want me touching her. I groan at the thought of Mitsuhiko touching my Ai-chan.

"Your wrong Mitsuhiko..I only carried her once, this would be my second time." I spoke in a cold tone. Well, this would be my forth tell carrying her, but they didn't need to know about the other two times. "I haven't been showing off my strength at all or is your crush on Ai-chan distracting you from the obvious?" I asked, not even turning around to look at him.

"You said you never would tell anybody about my crush! You liar." He yelled from behind me, I didn't have to look back to know that his face was red from rage.

"Your right...I am a liar." I replied. Deep down his words hurt me a lot, because they were true. So, I did what any other liar would do...I lied. "Ai-chan, can't be yours...Because she already told me who she loves and it's not you." I lied, I had no idea if Ai-chan felt the same way I did for her. The only thing I knew was that she cared about me, I didn't know if she love me, but I'll confession when all our problems are gone. The first thing I would like to do is tell the truth for once, I'll tell them everything they need to know. I'll tell them about the drug that give me my wings, I'll tell them about the black organizations and I'll tell them...that I killed Gin.

"I'm going to bring her to her room, now." I said while walking out of the silent room, I heard them whispering something, but I couldn't understand them.

I stepped into her room, laying her down on the bed. She woke up, quicker then I thought she would. "What happened back there, Ai-chan." I asked her. It was kind of odd that she fainted from Kudou's glare.

"I don't trust him." By 'Him' she must of been talking about Kudou. "I feel that pressure whenever I'm around him. His curiosity is going to get one of us hurt." She confirmed my earlier theory. So, Kudou was the reason why she lost consciousness.

"Well.." I smiled, taking her hand. I took my watch off, putting it around her wrist. "If he ever look at you again, put him to sleep." Ai-chan liked this idea, I could tell by the smile on her face.

"I L-" She cough, covering up whatever she was about to say. My heart skipped a beat for a second, but she didn't speak. I was slightly disappointed, but I was glad that she was alright.

We sat in a awkward silences for a moment or two. "Ai-chan, when this is all over, promise me that were tell everybody the truth." I spoke, breaking the silences.

"Your sick of lying, huh?" I knew I didn't need to replied to that, because she already knew the answer. "I promise." She placed a hand on her chest, I knew I shouldn't of been thinking about her body, but I couldn't help it. Her breasts had grow to a decent size and her hips were wider, giving her some nice curves. Her b- Uh! I keep going off subject! Wait, where were I? Oh yeah.

Ai-chan seem to notice the change in my behavior, because she had a mocking smirk on her face. "Oh..Your thinking about something naughty." I blushed, seeing her shirt go down a bit.

"No I'm not, I was just thinking." I lied, I was doing more then just thinking. "We should be getting off the boat soon." I said, trying to think about anything else beside Ai-chan's great body.

* * *

After we said our goodbyes to Hattori and Kazuha-chan, we got into the Professor's car. I made sure I sat in the passenger side, after what I said to Mitsuhiko, I knew he didn't want me anywhere near him now. I didn't blame him, I was a liar and only proved his point by lying to him about Ai-chan. I never felt so low before, so dirty like a...murderer. I was no different then one, I already killed a man and now...I killed my friend dreams, maybe I was the one who was to distracted from my new found feelings for Ai-chan that I didn't think about anyone else. It was to late anyway, I should apologize, but I didn't want to. I wasn't going to share Ai-chan with nobody.

I sat there thinking, I was luck that Kogoro had his own car. I was snapped out of my thoughts, by the whispers I heard from the backseat. I heard them say something about Ai-chan and suddenly, I couldn't sit still. My foot was tapping and I was biting my lower lip, before I could stop myself, I turn my head, losing some of my hair. "Would you guys s-" I stopped, feeling some of my hair fall down. I quickly turned my head again, looking at my seat to examine it. There was a hole in my seat, a small one. I knew what had happened, someone tried to kill me. I pressed down on the side of my glasses to see ahead of us, it was just what I feared. "Vodka!" I hissed. Luck must of been on my side today, because he missed his second shot that was meant for Ai-chan. "Agasa stop the car, right now!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the dashboard.

Agasa stared at me as if I was crazy. He didn't stop, it must of been because we were on the highway and cars were behind us. "Agasa, stop the car!" Ai-chan cried from behind me, she was scared. I hated when she was like that.

I was about to yell when suddenly, the tires popped. My head flew forward, hitting the dash bored, hard. I felt my vision fading as all the strength left in my body disappeared. The only thing I heard before I lost consciousness was the others screams, I felt the world spending around me, that when everything went black. Well, that pretty much bring us up to date. So, let me continue with the story.

The thick smell of gasoline was what I smelled when I woke up, it was strong. My sight took a moment to clear up, the headache I had made it harder for me to see clearly. Once my vision became clear, I realized where I were. I could see the yellow lines on the road from the broken window in the front of the car. I felt a sharp piece of glass in my shoulder, I felt my own blood running down my forehead, hitting the floor. I groan, how was I going to get free? First thing I knew I should do was removed the sharp piece of glass in my shoulder, if I fell after taking off my seat belt, I didn't want to break that glass and make it harder to get it out of my shoulder. With a groan, I removed the glass from my arm. I lifted my body up, feeling the dark red liquid run down from my forehead and to my nose, before going over my lips. I knew if I pressed down on the seat belt that I would fall down on my back, something I couldn't afford.

So, I planned to soften the impact by using my hands or elbows. I knew if I did this, I could break a bone or something worse, but we had to get out of the car soon. I took a deep breath before removing the seat belt, almost immediately I fell. I put my hands out behind me as fast as I could then I hit the roof of the car, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Feeling and hearing, my wrist bone crack. My scream must of got the others attention, since Ai-chan came over to me, worried. "I'm alright." I lied, my wrist was hurting so much. "We need to get out of here." I hissed, I noticed the bruises and cuts Ai-chan got after the crash.

I moved toward the door, twisting the dial on my shoes to make my kick stronger. I kicked the door, sending it flying off of the car. People were just driving by while we ran from the car that were going to blow up soon. I held my wrist while we ran off when I notice something that made me want to run back to the car. Ayumi-chan wasn't with us. "Genta, go get Ayumi out of the car!" I hissed, but he just stared at me like I was crazy. "Go get her right now, Genta!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Fine I'll do it myself!" I was mad, no I was more then mad. He wasn't even injured bad, Mitsuhiko had twisted his ankle and Agasa had to carry him. The only other person beside Genta who could get Ayumi-chan was Ai-chan and I wasn't going to tell her to save Ayumi-chan.

"No, You can't save her Conan-kun!" Ai-chan yelled at me, she was right, I couldn't, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"I have to at least try!" I yelled at her, taking a step forward when suddenly, my legs felt weak. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened, I smiled while falling forward. I hit the ground softly, before losing consciousness, I just hoped that somebody would save Ayumi-chan. I can't continue the story from here, because I don't know what happened.

* * *

I watched as Conan-kun fell to the ground. "Call the ambulance, you should at least be able to do that." I said coldly to Kojima-kun, closing the watch around my wrist. I had shot Conan-kun with the tranquilizer that were in the watch, I couldn't let him go and try to save Ayumi-chan. He said he was fine, but I knew it was a lie. He had broke his wrist when he fell, the way he was holding it give it away. He was just so brave and reckless, he would put himself in danger to save somebody even if he was hurt. I didn't want him to go, he always did this, even when I told him it was dangerous, he would go anyway. Now that had the power to stop him, I used it without a second thought.

"I'm going to get Ayumi-chan." I told the others. Just this one time I wanted to know how he felt when he put himself in danger to save another person, a friend. I wanted to impress him, surprise him, show him that I wasn't the same girl that I was five years ago. I knew he would be mad at me, but he would be glad to see that I'm alright and that Ayumi-chan would be alright too.

I ran towards the car, crawling inside it. Ayumi-chan was laying on the floor, her foot was trapped from the seat belt. I gently took her leg down, it was broken. I grabbed her, pulling her back. I pulled her from the car, I wasn't strong enough to carry her, so I had to drag her. Just when we were back next to the ground, the car blow up, sending pieces of metal ever where. The ambulance would be arriving soon, I just hope Ayumi-chan would be okay.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room with the others, they said Tsuburaya-kun would be fine, he just twist his ankle and had a few cuts. I was bandaged up, they had clean my wounds and wrapped them up. My wrist were wrapped up to my elbow and I had a bandage under my right eye. They had gave us some clothes to wear since our clothes were covered in blood and glass, I had changed immediately after getting these clothes. I now had on a pair of blue shorts that stopped at my knees and a white tank-top. I had caught Tsuburaya-kun looking at me wrong from the corner of my eye, I wished I had something that would cover my upper body more.

They had told us that Ayumi-chan was going to be alright, but would have to stay in the hospital for a few days since she broke her leg. Right now we were waiting for Conan-kun to come back, they must of been giving him his cast or waiting for him to wake up. I heard a yawn from in front of me, it mostly was Conan-kun. I looked up and saw him standing in front of us, covering his yawn with his injury hand. His hand had a cast on it and he was shirtless, his body really was nice. His chest was out more then it was years ago and it was soft, I remember because I had touched it. H- Well he had bandages going up from his elbow stopping at the stop of his shoulder on his left arm. Behind his bangs he had bandages around his forehead for his head injury, he also had a bandage on his left cheek.

"Hey guys, what happened to me?" He asked, staring into my eyes like he was looking for something. I stared back at him.

"You suddenly fainted." I lied and he knew it, but he suddenly smiled. He flashed me that smile he did when ever he solved a case, but why? I know he knew that I tranquilized him, so why was he smiling at me like that. He knew something that he wasn't going to tell.

"Um, Ai-chan can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked and I nodded. For some reason I felt restless, it must of been because of what happened today. I got up and followed him, he didn't start walking until I was staying right in front of him. He must of did that so they couldn't see his tattoo when he turned around. I followed him into a room that nobody was using. He just stood there staring at me when I was about to yell at him, he spoke. "Your scared, isn't you." He said it like it was a fact not a question. I wanted to lie and say no, but I found myself doing the opposite...telling the truth.

"I am." I heard my voice crack a little. "I'm scared..I just don't want you to get hurt." The words came out against my will. I bet my lower lip when they did escape. I was losing myself, I didn't want him to think I was weak, but at the same time I wanted him to hold me. My body seem to know what I wanted more, because it was moving against my will. I had wrapped my arms around him, hearing a low groan escape from his lips, he must of hurt his back when he fell. I placed my head against his chest and suddenly my whole body relax, his chest was so soft and warm. _"I want you to hold me like this ever night."_ I whispered, closing my eyes to enjoy his company more.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. Please don't get mad at me! I just wanted to do this chapter, plus I took a while to upload the other chapter so I only made you guys went three days for this one. This might be my last time writing in first person, so please don't complain. Oh and I did it from Conan's and Ai's view.**


	19. True Or MissLeading

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner.**

* * *

Haibara yawned, rubbing her eyes. Just yesterday she was in a car crash, her body still was arching from the so called accident. She knew it wasn't a accident, she was shot at. Vodka was trying to kill her and everybody who was in that car, she would of had a nightmare about it if Conan didn't comfort her. She groan, it was early in the morning, she was hurt and she still had to go to school. She almost forgotten all about school, seeing how she haven't been there in a long time. Conan had went home early and that where she was heading right now. If she had to go, he was coming with her, she wasn't going to spend the day alone with Genta and Mitsuhiko.

She opened the door to the agency, just in time to she Ran helping the boy put on a button shirt over the white one he already had on. He groan in pain while he put his arms through the sleeves. "Are you okay, Conan-kun?" Ran asked while she helped button up his shirt.

The boy sighed, turning to look at the others. "I'm fine, Ran-nee-chan." He lied, walking over toward Haibara. "Today's going to be the worse day of my life." He whispered to himself, but Haibara heard him. She grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't have to go." She whispered. "Just stay here."

"No." She groan, wishing she still had his watch on. "It wont be fair, you wont have no one to talk to without me." He smiled at her. "Plus, I'll worry about you."

Their walk to the school was silent, Mitsuhiko was watching Conan with the coiner of his eye. Conan just ignored it, he never knew why he was acting like this towards him. When they enter the class room, the students rushed them, asking questions about the car crash. Conan groan, feeling pressure against his wounds. "Stop!" He hissed which made them back off, since Conan didn't usually yelled. Some of the girls, tried to calm down the detective, asking him what was wrong. "It's nothing, I'm just a little stress." He sigh. "I really don't feel like talking about that car crash." At that moment the teacher enter the room and told ever to take there seats.

Conan didn't really mind, being in school. Early in the year, Haibara had to move her seat since they kept talking in class. Haibara was replaced by Ayumi, he didn't mind talking to her, that when he start to notice that she wasn't the same little girl she was before and that she was smart. He sigh, looking at the empty seat beside him. _"I'll go visit her later." _He placed his hand against his cheek, drawing circles on the desk with his finger. This give him time to think about things he may have forgotten. _"You have Raven wings, but I seen something like this before, just that the person was older then you. It must hurt, your wings is much bigger then your body and with them suddenly bursting out your back must feel horrible. Usually the people who was suppose to be born with wings doesn't get them, unless they had a near death experience, but some how your wings seem...different."_

The female voice echoed in his head. _"Koizumi Akako."_ He closed his eyes, images of her face flashing through his mind. _"What do she know about my wings? She spoke as if it was normal." _He bit his lower lip. _"She said she seen someone with wings like me, but that would mean that Ai-chan gave someone the same drug as me."_ He balled his hand into a fist. _"Was she trying to tell me that...I was suppose to have wings?"_ He dropped his pan then ran his hands through his hair. _"I can't figure this out, by seating here and talking to myself. I need to go see her." _

The bell rang, he smiled at that. _"Now, all I need is a excuse to leave the school grounds."_ He watched as everybody exit the room, before getting up. _"I need to find, Koizumi-chan when I leave. I just hope luck is on my side today...I'll send Ai-chan a message, telling her that I went home because I didn't feel well."_ He sent her the message and sighed, annoyed by her reply. _"Only if she knew."_

He made his way out the front door of the school when no one was looking. "Okay, where should I start my ser-" He blinked twice, seeing the female walk right by him without noticing him at all. "That was...odd." He shook his head, shaking off the thought. He quickly turn to follow her, matching his breathing and footsteps with her. He was able to get one of his mini Tracking devices on the back of her shoe, she turned into the alley while he continue. "It will would be a bad idea to follow her into that Alley. I'll just walk around it and if I don't see her, I'll use my glasses to find her."

She was gone when he got around the building, he sigh, pressing down on his glasses. The radar showed the red dot, but it wasn't moving at all. He groan, walking forward just to find the small devices beside the alley. "How did she-" His legs suddenly gave out, making him fall on his knees. His body wasn't responding, his mind suddenly shut down after. He heard footsteps which stopped in front of him

"Lift your head up." He felt his head raise and heard what sounded like a grasp. "Release!" After that word was spoken, all his strength returned. He coughed before standing up. "You gotten taller, but why was you following me like that?" She locked eyes with him, but he refuse to look her eye to eye.

"I need to talk to you." Akako blinked, surprise by his answer. "Can we talk, somewhere private?" He narrowed his eyes. _"How did she know I was following her?"_

"Okay, follow me." She start to walk off and he followed her, he wasn't surprise when they arrived in front of her house. After they got in side, he took a seat beside the girl.

"Who did you see with wings like mine?" He looked at the girl, he felt too comfortable. "You also said something about, people that was suppose to have wings...were you saying that I was suppose to have wings?"

Akako stared at him for a second or two. "Your not a normal person, you might have supernatural powers. The man I met who had wings like you had these kind of powers, his wings was different then yours."

Conan stared at her. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He asked, coldly. "Supernatural staff don't exist." Akako crossed her legs, looking at the boy.

"If it don't exist then how would you explain them wings of yours?" She glare at him with the coner of her eye.

"A drug." He narrowed his eyes. "I didn't start feeling pains in my back until I took that drug. Then the wings came, it have to be a side effect of the drug."

"If your so sure of this, why did you follow me?" He didn't have a answer to that. "You know there something more to it then whatever drug you took. If you don't believe in the supernatural then give me a test, say anything you'll like to say in your head and I'll tell you what you said." Akako sighed.

"Fine I will." He groan, staring at her. _"Akako your a sexy woman."_ He blinked twice when he seen the girl blush slightly. _"No Way!"_

"I didn't know, you thought of me like that Conan-kun." His face turned red after hearing that.

"Ah..I just was testing you! It didn't mean nothing!" He sighed. _"Why do I feel so...comfortable around her?"_

"Can I see your wings?" Akako asked staring at him.

"No, I don't feel like rewrapping my bandages." He answer, staring at his feet. He jumped slightly when she start to rub his shoulders, his mind seem to shut down after she start to do this. His eyes closed, his body seem to relax from her touch.

"Your stress, you need to relax...Just remove your shirt and I'll rewrap your bandages after you show me your wings." She smiled, feeling him relax.

"Alright." He blinked, she helped him remove his shirt. He took a deep breath as his wings shot out his back, a burning feeling following behind it. He felt her hand run across his black Raven wings.

"They have blood on them." Akako's index finger ran down his back, between his wings. She stopped at his sensitive sport, his eyes shut tight, but he felt no pain. "You don't want me to touch this, huh?" He nodded.

"It's a sensitive spot when ever someone presses down on it, I feel a shock wave through my body. I have a hard time staying conscious." He jumped slightly when Akako grabbed his wings, she was being rough with them. She pulled a feather, hearing him grasp. "_He felt that, but that mean thats he's a.."_

"Akako-nee-chan..Are you going to run some test on me?" He glared at her, his wings open wide to their full length. "There is that better?" He heard a low yes, but didn't know what question was answering. "Huh?"

"I won't be running any test on you." Akako stood up, looking at his wings. "You could put them away now.. I'll run test on you tomorrow." She watched as his wings suddenly vanish, leaving some of his black feathers behind. They slowly dropped to the floor, some sports covered in blood. "Do they still hurt?"

"No, not that much." He replied, turning around to face her. They caught each other glares, a smirk tugging at there lips. "This is more then strangle, I feel a little to relax witch."

Akako smirked at his comment. "I didn't do anything to you." She give him a soft smile which took him back a little. "If your wings still hurt whenever they come out, then you should use them more. They need exercise, your body should get used to them eventually." She walked off into another room, returning with bandages. "Okay, let me rewrap your wounds."

"Wait, I have to do something. I promise myself that I'd do it earlier." He stood, his wings shooting out of his back. "I'll see you tomorrow Akako-chan." Before she could open her mouth, he vanish, blowing her hair back. She ran to the closest window, seeing him fly off into the sky. The light from the moon, shining on his black wings. The lower part of his wings, turning white from the light.

_"His speed is incredible, I never seen anything like it before."_ She smiled softly. _"He makes me feel good."_

Conan smiled while closing his eyes, the wind blow his hair back. He smiled, enjoying it. He open his eyes while a huge grin appeared on his face, his speed suddenly increase. He stopped at a large window, opening it slowly. His foot touched the floor as he slid the rest of his body through the window, his wings closed slightly. He walked around the bed, standing above the female who was asleep. "Ayumi-chan.." He whispered, caressing her face.

The girl eyes, opened slowly. She saw him smiling at her, his blue eyes staring into hers. "Conan-kun..?" He smiled at her, looking at the thing that held her leg up.

"I would ask if you wanted a ride, but.." He trail off, his joke wasn't going to be that funny. Ayumi smiled brightly at him, but it shortly turned into a frown when she looked at her leg.

"I wish I could accept your offer, Conan-kun." She smiled once again, now looking at his wings. "Why are you flying around at this time?" She wondered.

"Well, I wanted to visit you." He said while grabbing a chair to seat in, he pulled the chair out so that it was facing her. "And I have to let my wings get some exercise, ever once in a while. If I don't use them ever now and then, they'll get weak and won't be able to carry any extra weight." Ayumi smiled at him.

"Your wrist is broken?" She asked, noticing the cast on his wrist. She also noticed the bandage on the side of his face.

"Um, yeah." He held up his arm, showing her the cast. "When the car crash, I hit my head and lost consciousness. When I woke up, I had a cut my arm and was bleeding." He rolled up his sleeve raveling the bandages that went up to his shoulder. After that he pushed up his hair, showing her the bandages that went across his forehead. "The car was up side down and I fell, landing on my hand which made me screamed." Ayumi face turn a little pale, she never heard him scream before and just hearing him say he did made her scared.

"It hurt, but I was okay. After we got out of the car, I noticed that you was missing. I told Genta to go a-" She was a little surprise to see him balled his hands in fist, angry. "That fat bastard, just stared at me! He wasn't even hurt, yet he still refused to go get you!" Ayumi stared at Conan in shock, this was his first time ever holding a grudge against one of them. The door knob start to turn which stopped Conan outburst, Ayumi squeaked in fear of being caught with the winged-boy in her room. She turn to look at Conan, but he vanished.

"What was all that noise?" The nurse asked as she opened the door, she give Ayumi a suspicious glare.

"Sorry, I was watching a movie, I'll turn it down." Ayumi blushed in embarrassment. The lady nodded before leaveing the room, Ayumi turn her head, seeing the boy step back into the room from the window.

"Sorry about that, Ayumi-chan." He blushed, embarrassed. He return to his seat. "It's just that.." He start to raise his voice again, balling his his hands into a fist. "..Every time I think about it, I ge-" His sentence was cut off, by a hand that ran across his face, making a loud noise that seem to echo though the halls. His glasses came off of his face, flying across the room while his head flew to the side from the force of what ever hit him. He stayed still for a while, staying in the position he ended up in. His body was half way off the chair. Ayumi watched as he brought a hand up to his cheek where her hand paint was, she blush watching as he glared at her. He turn his head to face her completely. "Oi, why you do that?" Ayumi stared at his annoyed expression while he rubbed his cheek, she thought he was going to yell at her.

"Why are you so angry at Genta-kun! Your not mad at me and I just smack you, you never used to hold a grudge against one of us before, why start now! No matter what we did, you always forgive us! So, Why won't you forgive him!" Ayumi yelled at him.

"Because someone important to me almost died!" He yelled out suddenly, Ayumi blush and so did he. He narrowed his eyes before speaking in a softer tone. "Your important to me, I'm not one to hold grudges, but I always risk my life to protect one of you guys, pushing everything aside. Genta let his fears get in his way and only worried about himself, that's why It's hard for me to forgive him. I love you Ayumi-chan, your one of my best friends and I don't want anything to happen you." He blush lightly while he looked away.

"Are you serious, Conan-kun?" Ayumi blushed, staring at the boy. This was a new side of him she never seen before.

"Yes I am." Ayumi eyes widen. "Usually I don't open up and tell my feelings, but if I have to open up to tell you, why I'm mad at Genta then I'll be more then willing." He smiled at her, a soft smile with gentle eyes. "I love you, Ayumi and don't forget." He stood with a yawn.

"Where are you going, Conan?" She asked, cutting the 'kun' off his name like what he did with hers.

"I have to go see Ai-chan, she need to run some test on my wings." He answer, giving her one of his feathers. He pressed his forehead against hers while holding her hand which held the feather. Ayumi felt his heat, blushing from the close contact. Her eyelids start to become heavy, telling her to sleep. "I'll be back tomorrow." That was the last thing Ayumi heard before falling to sleep while the raven wing boy, disappeared. He closed the window to her room after he got out.

_"I guess I'll go see Ai-chan now." _He smiled flying toward the professor house, he landed in the back yard. _"I wondered if She's awake." _His question was answered by the door opening, the girl glare at him and his wings.

"Your late." She sent him a death glare which made him uncomfortable, it was obvious that she wasm't too please. She start to walk back in the house with the boy following behind her.

"I'm sorry Ai-chan, I was visiting Ayumi and I forgot all about it." He cried, watching as she suddenly came to a stop. He stared at the back of her head, before he realized he didn't add the 'chan' to her name. "There is nothing going on between us, Ai-chan."

She nodded and continue walking, they enter the basement which was cold. "I need to take a X-ray of your body." Haibara said while she took a seat to type on the computer. "It would be easier if you put your wings away." Conan nodded as his wings disappeared. "Remove your shirt." She order and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Now what, Scarey-eyes?" He smirked when she give him a annoyed look while pointing at the black screen, he was a little disappointed since she did replied to his joke. He nodded walking behind the screen.

"It may hurt a little Raven-kun." She smirked when he groan at her comment. A huge flash covered the dark room, getting a full view of his back. Conan felt a shock run through his body, but it wasn't that bad.

Haibara took the X-ray picture, shock at what she discovered. The bones to his wings was connected to his spine and shoulder blades. "Imposable, There no one that could happen, how can the drug do that!" Her thoughts was cut off by the pair of arms that wrapped around her, she jumped slightly while dropping the X-ray photo. "What are you doing!" She hissed.

"I'm running a test on you, I'm trying to find your sensitive sport." He smirk , his hot breath pressing against her ear. She felt his free hand roaming her body, staying away from her beast. Haibara didn't notice that she was rubbing up against him with her rear end, she was to caught up in the moment. His touch burn even through her clothes, she released a moan when he press a sport on her neck with his burning hands. "I think I found it." He smirked, biting down on the sport, getting a moan from Haibara. He start to suck on the sport making her moans become louder. He body start to rubbing against his more, nearly pushing him over the edge.

Haibara placed her hand behind his head while he pulled away from her neck. She kissed him, moving her body against his in a very sensitive way, his hand that was on her hips was now rubbing her thigh. Conan tongue enter her mouth, playing with hers. Haibara had allowed him to take off her lab coat while they kissed. Her shirt had fell to the floor, leaving her in her bra. One of Haibara's test tubes fell from the desk which made the two separate, blushing hard.

Conan stared at Haibara who was now just in her bra. "Maybe Hattori was right, maybe we do need to learn some self-control." He laughed it off.

"It can't be helped, we've going through everything a second time. I'm sure he would be the same way." She spoke, putting her lab coat back on. His body heat couldn't keep her warm now. "You really should be getting home."

"Yeah I guess." He looked at the door, sighing, disappointed. "I guess it can't be helped." He give Haibara a quick kiss before taking off to the detective agency. He opened the door with a yawn, looking at his older sister.

"Where have you been, Conan-kun!" She yelled at him, angry. He looked at her, before walking off to his room.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning!" He yell back with a yawn, closing the door to his room. He took off his shoes and change into his PJ's, he laid on his bed, covering his body with the sheets. His eyelids felt heavy, exhausted from all the flying he did. His eyes closed slowly while he fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

Conan yawned covering it with his injury hand. He looked at the other with a lazy expression, annoyed by there stares. "Is there something on my face?" He groan.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Mitsuhiko asked, pointing at the black and purple bruise.

Conan stared at him, placing two fingers on his bruise cheek. He hissed, feeling pain from touching it. _"How did I- Oh yeah. Ayumi must of slap me very hard to leave a mark."_ He thought while rubbing his cheek. _"She must of really believed that I would forgive her.."_He glare at Genta, narrowing his eyes. _"She wants me to forgive that fool...I'll do it, just for her."_

"Genta." The large boy looked at him with a scared expression. "I'm sorry, that I was being a idiot and holding a grudge against you..." He smiled at the large boy. "..We all let own fears get the way, every once in a while...Don't we?" He knew his apologize wasn't that good, but that was because he didn't mean it. _"Your luck I don't want to break my friendship with Ayumi."_

The school day went by fast while everybody left the school, Conan sat in class thinking. He was drawing on the desk, until he noticed that he was the last one in class. He quickly grabbed his bag and left, making his way to Akako's house. He sighed, knocking on the front door. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He stared at the door annoyed. "Open the damn do-"

"Hello, Raven-kun." the female spoke softly, behind the boy. "Your early." He glared at her which got him a small smirk from the female. She opened the door, slowly looking back at him.

_"She came up with the same name that Ai-chan did." _He laughed, low. "So, what are we doing today?" He stared at the girl.

"Your going to tell me about your past." As soon as the words left her mouth, Conan's body reaction to the words. Images playing in his mind, he start to rub his arms.

"No!" He refused. "I'm not going to tell you anything!" He knew what trigger the wings and didn't want to talk about it ever again. He knew that he would have to tell everybody about it one day, but he would have Haibara help when that day come.

"Relax." Akako grab his shirt, pushing it down to show his bare skin around his shoulders. She placed her hands on his shoulders and start to rub them, once again his body start to relax from her touch. "Look you don't have to tell me, just give me your hands."

He sighed and did as she said, she grabbed both of his hands, holding them in hers. She placed her head against their combined hands and Conan did the same, their eyes closed at the same time. After his eyes closed, he start to see images of his childhood past through his mind and Akako's mind. He seen how he grow from a Innocent child to a cocky know it all, he held his hands together tighter once he seen when Gin feed him the poison. He watched as he lived his life as Edogawa Conan, his eyes open slightly after seeing how Ran cried over him. When his eyes open, it cut off the vision. Akako looked at the boy, guilty expression, She tighten her grip on his hands to get his attention. "Are you alright?" She seen the boy smiled sadly.

"Yes." He answered, looking at her. "Let's continue." Akako nodded and closed her eyes, Her grip on his hand tighten more when she heard his screams of pain when he was turn into two different beams. Then the worst part came when he shot Gin and was covered in the man's blood. Akako jerked back after seeing this.

Her body had the same reaction as Conan's, she start to rub her shoulders and shiver. She slowly start to recover, feeling the boy hands grip hers tighter. "Akako-chan, are you okay?" He asked, seeing her expression.

"Yes, just a little surprise." She sighed, grabbing onto his hands again. He start to see everything again even his make out sense with Haibara inside of her bathroom. This brought a smirk to the girl's face and a blush to the boy's, Once the visions caught up to when he seen Akako again, she pulled away.

Conan stared at the girl, before she smiled. "Now, I understand why you didn't want to tell me anything." She stood up with the boy following her. "Well anyway, I now know what triggar your wings and I know what you are." After hearing her words he stopped.

Voices played in his head, calling him a monster and a freak. His legs twitch, telling him to walk away, but he refused to. "W-What..Do y-you mean?" He stuttered, shaking slightly.

"I'm not sure if I'm right...So we have to run some more test on you." She watched as the boy start to remove his shirt. "No there no need for that, there isn't going to be any needles." Conan stared at her, she smiled changing the subject. "You really have gotten taller...Your just pass my shoulder, hard to believe that your only...What 12?"

"Yeah..wait." He rubbed the back of his head "Am I still 12?" He asked himself. "I think, I'm 14 or 13 now..I never really pay attention to my age..." He laughed.

Akako laughed at him. "Your 13 you idiot and you have been for a while now, nearly 3 mouths." She smiled at his blush, he opened his mouth, but she interrupted him. "That spell I did earlier told me your age, I guess from all the staff that was happening everybody forgot about birthdays." Akako continue to walk with him following her. "Do you still want to know what you are?" Akako asked with a smile.

"Your a witch." Akako blinked, just how did he know that. He was serious this time, it wasn't a joke. "When you did that thing to me earlier, I seen your life too." He smiled.

"Oh is that so...Well I'll tell you what you am." She noticed the way his body froze. "Your a harpy."

"What?.." He stared at her. "Isn't harpys born with wings and isn't their wings white? My wings are completely black and why wasn't I born with them? Can you explain?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"All harpys wings wasn't white, but none of them was black, so I can't explain why your wings are that color. However Harpy DNA is like a veins or something, the human amount system usually rejects it that's why people who was suppose to have wings don't get them. Someone in your family most of been a harpy and this explains why you was able to see my life while I seen yours, only another person with supernatural powers could do that, even if you didn't try to. Once your body turned by into a 7 year olds, it start to fight back the Harpy veins which most likely lead to you getting sick often. After you took that second drug your amount system weaken and that when your body start to change. Your system continue to fight it, but when your emotions got to high, your amount system lost the battle and that when your wings came. I know you know that your wings is effected by strong emotions and that why they appeared then." Akako explained, leaving the boy shock.

The boy's eyes widen, remembering all the times he became sick. Reality finally hit him and hard, he couldn't deny the truth. If he did he would be lying to himself. "So...It's not from the drug at all, it just weaken my amount system which made it easier for the wings to come. That mean the X-ray Ai-chan give me the other day, shows the way my wings are combine with my other bones." He smiled softly. "I should of known that there would be a cacth...There always is, so I won't never be able to get rid of there things."

"You shouldn't treat it like a curse, because it isn't." Akako walked over to the boy. "When I first found out I was a witch I had this seem reaction, you may had seen it in the vision earlier." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a gift with this gift you could protect your friends more. With your wings comes other powers, it may had change the shape of your body and you may have another power. Cupid had the power to make others fall in love, we just need to find yours."

Conan allowed the girl to hold him, his head down on her shoulder. "I understand." Those was the only words that left his mouth before Akako felt herself hugging air. She heard the echos of his voice in the wide halls, repeating the words. "I'll see you later."

"Stupid Harpy." She smirked. _"At least this explains why I'm so comfortable around him."_

Ran sat at her Father's desk, she caught something black shooting across the sky. "What's that?" She wondered, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. _"I must of been seeing things." _She told herself.

Conan open Ayumi bedroom window, seeing her smiling face. "Hello, Conan." She greeted him, it sended a small shiver down his spine hearing her say his name with out the Kun.

"Ayumi." He replied. "I brought you some books, so you could study and don't fall behind in your class work." He smiled, putting the bag on the floor. He had left Akako's house earlier so he could go and get the books.

"Okay, but can we just talk today?" She smiled with hope in her eyes, He sighed.

_"She know I can't say no when she give me that look."_ He smiled at the girl. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting down at his seat, his wings open like before.

"Oh, I wanted to apologize for slapping you the other day." She blushed slight, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to." She said after noticing the bruise on his cheek, she placed her hand against it.

"No need to apologize Ayumi, you just did it to prove your point." He placed his hand against her's which was on his cheek. "I forgive him for being a idiot, but I may not forgive him if he do it again." He smirked, feeling Ayumi hands in his hair.

"Good boy." She smiled, seeing his annoyed face. "Conan, why you never get mad at me?" This questions took him back a little. "I mean no matter what I do you never yell at me or anything, you just give me a annoyed look." She smiled.

"Umm, I don't really have a answer to that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you telling the truth or are you hiding your feelings again?" She smirked which got her a smirked from the boy.

"A little of both, why do you ask?" He smiled, running his hand to her hair, a smirk tugging at his lips. He took a breath before he start to sing likely to her. "For you I'd write a symphony I'd tell the violins It's time to sink or swim march and play for ya." Ayumi blush from his smooth and soft voice. "Well, I guess lyrics to a song, could tell you how I feel very well."

"Shut up, It just was unexpected!" Ayumi blush, bright red when his smile grow.

"Are you telling the truth or are you hiding your feelings again?" He repeated her earlier question, making her blush more.

"No, it's just that your voice is smooth and soft...It's hard to not listen it." Ayumi blushed slightly, getting a smile from the boy.

_"I should of asked Akako about that, why did my voice changed."_ He ran his hands through his hair. "Well when you get out of the here, I'll sing a song to you in front of the whole class. Think of it as a welcome home gift."

"If I didn't know better, I would say that your coming on to m-" Ayumi squeaked when the boy suddenly appeared above her, his hands on each side of her head. She had no idea how he got on top of her without touching her leg or her noticing him moving.

He lower his head, his lower lip rubbed against her upper lip. "What if I am coming on to you?" Ayumi face brighten when she felt his lips rub against hers. Conan was sure if she could move, she would have attack his lips by now. "I just like flirting with you, even tho when we first kiss you wasn't trying to stop it." Ayumi blushed remembering it.

"Your my best friend and I don't want to break own friendship, however..." He seen the lustful look in the girl's eyes, he smirked lower himself to suck on her earload softly. She let out a soft moan which made him pull away from ear and look at her eyes. "I fine it hard to control myself sometimes...How 'bout one more kiss and this time, it could be as long as you want it to be." He smiled slightly, he may had never said it, but he felt guilty for cutting her first kiss short when she wanted it to be longer. "After this, we push it all aside and stay at best friends." The girl nodded slowly.

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her soft lips. His tongue ran against the coner of her lips before entering her mouth, she slid her tongue into his mouth. His tongue licked her inner cheeks, taking in her taste. She suddenly close her mouth, sucking on his tongue. When she released his tongue, instead of attacking her lips again, he start to suck her upper lip. She close her mouth slightly to get his lower lip in her mouth, she start to suck on it when he pulled away. Her hands ran though his hair while there tongues played together, she pushed his head back which stopped the kiss. "You had enough?" He asked.

"Yes." She spoke in a low voice while licking her lips. "I like that one better then the first one."

"Good, because your not getting another one." He smirked, kissing her forehead before disappearing.

Conan landed on the ground in front of the professor house, he was greeted by Haibara again. "Ayumi-chan?" She asked in her usual bored voice which got her a nodded from the boy. "Well, come in I got to show you something, it's about your wings."

He stepped into the house behind her. "I already know, my wings are combined to the bones in my back." He said before the girl could give the X-ray photo.

"How did you find out about this?" She turned to face him, he shook slightly under her dark glare. "What are you hiding now?"

He sighed. "I been having somebody else examine my wings before I come here, It's not a strangle. This person already knew about them, however what she is telling me is completely different then what you are." He placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, who do you believe more?" Haibara asked, walking around the boy.

"You." He lied, the truth was that he believed Akako completely. He didn't want to tell Haibara that he believed in the supernatural now, he knew she just was telling him what she believed was true. _"I'm sorry, Ai-chan."_

"Well, why did you come here?" She stared at him. "I don't have any other test I need to run on you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Or are you here to finished what you started the other day?" She smiled, seductively. Before he could answer his shirt was pulled off while they fell back on the sofa. She now was holding him down.

"Ai-chan..." He stared at the smirk on her face. "Shouldn't we be saving that for when the organization is gone?" he asked while the girl, tugged at his belt.

"Yes we should, but we're going through own teenage years again and them strong hormones are returning." She smirked, but grasp when she felt him grab her back side.

"Your not the only one having a hard time, I am too. However I fight my urges back, because if i didn't me and you would have already been in the bed by now." He smiled at the lustful look in her eyes.

"I dreamed about something like that once." She smiled, feeling his grip on her back side tighten. "Control them hormones Tantei-kun."

"It's harder then it sound you know? And if you get off of me it will become easier." He sighed. "Can you just kiss me already?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"I thought you'll never ask." She smirked kissing him deeply, his hands stayed where they was as she grind against his body. She bit his lip as there kisses became more vigorous, he was sure somebody was going to come by now, but he was wrong. He wanted her, he really did, but he couldn't have her just yet. He pushed her back, stopping there kissing.

"We need to stop." He cough. "I'll see you later Ai-chan, because if I stay here we both know what's going to happen." He stood while she sighed.

"I guess your right." She sighed.

* * *

A few weeks passed with Conan doing the same thing everyday. He would go see Akako then Ayumi and last Haibara, flying felt completely normal to him now. He found out what his power was and he found it kind of strangle that it only change his eye color to black. Akako had told him it made it harder to look him eye to eye and she felt a strong pressure pushing down on her when she did make eye contact with him.

_"Stay over for the weeken, Conan-kun. So we could do some more testing on you and test your so called perfect voice."_ Conan sighed in class with his hand push against his cheek. He liked the fact that he could talk to her through his mind, but it was annoying when she did something like this when he was thinking.

_"Shut up, Akako-chan. I was planning to stay over anyway, so why wont you get the guest room ready witch." _He replied to her message. She had told him the history of witches and harpys, she told him that most of them became lovers or best friends and was connected. This connection made them able to talk to each other with out being notice.

_"Aw, you shouldn't talk to a sexy woman like that." _Akako's voice ringed in his head along with the school bell in the classroom. He stood up making his way home.

_"Your never gonna let that go are you?"_ He asked while going to his room to get his clothes. _"You already told Ran I was staying, huh?"_ He asked his 'sister'. Ran had caught him going to the female house one day and he told her that she was his sister.

_"Yes, now get over here!"_ She yelled, he knew she was smiling. He sighed while walking out of the house after saying good bye to his family.

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." _He replied, he was so caught up with his conversation that he didn't noticed the person that was following him. He open Akako's door, seeing her sitting down with her legs cross. "I had return, witch." he spoke in a deep voice.

"I love it when you speak to me like that, it turns me on." She licked her upper lip, Conan sighed at that. His friendship with her grow kind of fast, they even start to flirt with each other everyday. "Now lets go get the microphone for you Romeo." She smirk, before feeling a gust of wind and her hand being grabbed lightly.

"As you wish, my Juliet." He grin while placing a light kiss on the girl's hand. "And if you don't mind, can we cut back on the flirting today?" He stood on his feet, following behind the girl.

"Sure, I guess your just scared." Akako smirked which made the boy sighed.

"I understand that's your a witch, but do you have to add your opinion to everything?" He asked while Akako handed him the microphone, she plugged it up to the speakers before taking her seat.

"Blow me away, Romeo." She spoke, avoiding his question. She crossed her legs, placing one of her hands against her cheek.

_"Really, now my nickname is Romeo."_ He sighed, picking a song. _"Let's see how she'll react to this song."_

_DJ Got Us Falling In Love By Usher._

_So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (si-side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done,I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life)_

_Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up_  
_No control of my body_

_Ain't i seen u before?_  
_I think I remember those_

_eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_  
_Like its the last last night_  
_of your life life_  
_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like this,not tomorrow not just right now now now now n-now now_

_gonna set the roof on fire,gonna burn this mother**** down down down down d-down down_

_Hands up when the music drops,we both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands up on my body_

_Swear i've seen you before_

_I think I remember those_

_eyes,eyes,eyes,eyes,e-e_

_Cuz baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance dance_  
_Like its the last last night_  
_of your life life_  
_Im'ma get you right_

_Cuz baby tonight_  
_the DJ got us falling in love again_

Akako eyes widen at the song of his voice. _"It's so smoothing." _She thought while she stood on her feet, walking over toward him slowly. She grabbed his hands, sliding her figures in between his while he song the lyrics to the song. She danced with him in a fast pace, his hands grabbed her wrist while he brought her down. He brought her back up quickly after while he song the last line to the song, there faces became closer. "Baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again." His voice dropped slowly which was the end of the song. The space between there faces, slowly disappeared.

They're lips met which made the person outside eyes widen. There eyes close while there tongues played together, he blow into her mouth, genly which got him a slight moan from her. She bit his lower lip gently while she sucked on it, lightly. She released his lower lips, sliding her tongue back into his mouth. She licked his inner cheeks while he bite down on her tongue softly. He closed his lips around her tongue, sucking on it lightly. They went back to there hot passionate kiss, when they separated there was a trail of saliva from both of there mouths.

They stared at each other for a while with soft eyes, untill Conan eyes start to widen slowly. "AHH!" He screamed while his hands ran through his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Akako asked in a sweet tone, she still didn't recover from the kiss yet. Her eyes slowly widen the same as his. "Oh my god! We can't tell Ai-chan about this!"

"I have to tell her about this. If I don't then she wont trust me anymore, I also got to tell her about me kissing Ayumi." He wiped his mouth. "I guess you couldn't keep your hands off of me, huh Juliet." He smirked walking to the guest room with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah right, Romeo." Akako repiled hitting him with her hip. "I'll see you later." She spoke entering her room while he continue to walk down the hall to the guest room.

He enter the room, tossing his shirt to the side. "_Good night, Romeo._" Akako's voice rang in his head as he laid down on the bed.

"_Good night, Juliet."_ He rapiled, closing his eyes slowly. He fell to sleep shortly after.

His sleep wasn't no where near pleasant, he kept twisting and turning in his sleep. He broke out in a cold sweating while his hands grip the bed sheets tightly. It felt like venom was running through his veins to his heart, cutting off his oxygen. His body stopped moving while his grip on the sheets loosen, his breathing stopped. His body sat there motionless, until he shot up, grasping for air. He expected himself to be able to take in a lot of air, but he suddenly start coughing. He got out his bed, walking with his weak legs down the halls. _"Akako.." _Each step he made made him weaker, he held his hand against the wall for support. _"Akako...Please.." _He called for her, his breath becoming shorter and shorter. He start to panic. _"I'm dying..."_ His eyes widen in shock. _"I'm gonna die..."_

Akako stepped out her room with a worry look on her face. The boy smiled up at her before dropping on the floor, his breathing stopped. Akako rush to his side, shaking him. "Conan-kun!..Wake up...Wake Up!.." She cried.

* * *

Conan jumped up, immediately gasping for air. He placed his hands on the bed sheets breathing in slowly while sweat ran down his face. "I throught I was died." He spoke to himself.

"You was.." Akako spoke up which made him jump slightly. She smiled at him, grabbing his right hand, his cast was no longer on it.

"What do you mean? What happen to my cast?" He asked, watching as she close his right hand with hers.

"I brought you back." She answered him. She held up her wrist, her wrist had two green lines that went around it with a triangle above it. "This is a spell, it fix every wound on your body...However it also made our connection stronger."

He stared at his hand, closing it slowly. The green light shinning brightly, he looked at Akako. "It fix ever wound on my body, if that is true then what happen before may happen again. This was because of that drug." He spoke, standing on his feet.

"Your going to ask her for something that would clean your system?" Akako asked as the boy grabbed his shirt. "Just make sure you come back, we have to go to a meeting." Akako sighed.

"I know, I know. I'll come back in a little while." His wings appeared, putting a hole in the back of his shirt. He made his way through the front door, taking off toward the professor house. He enter the house, walking into Haibara.

"Why did you turn off your phone?" Haibara stared at him. "Where was you? Did you go see Ayumi-han yet?" She questioned him.

"I was asleep and no i didn't go see her yet." He answer. "I have something I have to tell you, I'm not human, well...it's hard to explain." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a harpy..."

"Are you going insane, Conan-kun?" She give him a dark glare. "Where is your evidences?"

_"I knew she would ask this."_ He rubbed the back of his head, before showing her his hand. "My hand had heal quicker then it should had and on top of that." He pulled his sleeve down, showing her the symbol on his wrist. "How do you explain the glow? But, I didn't come here for this."

"Why did you come here?" She asked him, staring at his wrist.

"I almost died, Ai-chan." The girl eyes widen at his words. "The drug you gave me is still in my system. I would had died if Akako-chan didn't bring me back."

"Bring you back? What is going on?" Haibara raised a eyebrow.

"She's a witch, I been seeing her for a few weeks." He sighed. "I'll explain everything another time." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I would like that, now bring me to Akako-chan." Haibara exited the room before returning with a pill in her hand. "This should clean your system, I created this a while ago for you, but you didn't seem too sick and you didn't need it."

"Thank you, Ai-chan." He smiled walking toward the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Haibara walked in front of him. "I'm coming with you, remember?" She allowed him to pick her up and fly off.

They enter the front door, Conan eyes widen in shock. "Beautiful.." Akako smiled at his comment, she was wearing a black dress with heels. She had on gloves that went up to her elbows and purple lipstick on which was the same color as her hair. Haibara punched the boy arm, hard. "I'm sorry, but it's true!"

"Stop staring at her." Haibara whispered to the boy.

He blinked a few times. _"Why am I feeling this way toward her?...Oh yeah that damn connection." _He shock his head a few times before smiling. "Oh sorry about that.."

"Well, go put on your suit or we're be late for the meeting." Akako smiled, walking down the stairs. "Hello, Ai-chan."

"Akako-chan, your a witch?" Haibara asked with a eyebrow raised.

She smiled, showing her the mark on her wrist. "Yes, I am and Conan-kun is a harpy." Akako sat down on the sofa.

"Where are you two going?" Haibara asked, sitting beside the girl.

"A meeting with other supernatural beams, this happen ever 3 years. Today I will have him with me, he's new to this." Akako smiled. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here, humans can't come..You could sleep in my room if you get tired."

Haibara sign. "Okay, just don't take to long."

"Hey guys how do I look." Conan asked from the steps, the two girls stared at him.

"Handsome." They both answer at the same time, staring at him. He had on a black and white suit, his tie was white and he had a white rose in his coat pocket. He smiled at the two girls, putting on a white pair of glasses.

"Thank you two." He smiled, walking down the stairs. He pressed his forehead against Haibara's with a smirk on his face. "See something you like?"

She blushed slightly, turning her head. "Shut up and go to your meeting." She sigh.

"As you wish." He smirked, pulling away. "Are you ready, Akako-chan?"

"Yes." She answered walking toward the door. Conan followed behind her, he looked at Haibara before walking out the door.

"So, where exactly is this meeting?" He wondered, instead of getting a answer he got a pat on the head.

"You'll see soon." She smirked before getting into the back of her black limo. "Oh and don't show your wings. If anyone ask you what you am just say your a harpy, don't show your wings."

He nodded his head lightly before the limo stopped in front of a huge building in the middle of the city. "That wasn't there before." He spoke to himself mainly.

"What part of supernatural don't you understand Romeo?" Akako smirked, getting a annoyed look from him while they made there way into the building. Conan couldn't help but look around as they walked through the building into a dark room. He could hear people talking in the room when suddenly a light shined on him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, he bit his lower lip. "Um...Hello everybody." He spoke, _"Wait, Akako-chan. is the host of this thing." _He smiled. "I hope all of you enjoy..." He quickly looked at the environment before he Continued his speech. "The food and drinks, here is Akako Koizumi." He said before walking off the stage.

Akako smirked before making her way to the stage, she grabbed Conan's arm pulling him back onto the stage. "Hello everybody, I'm happy to see all of you again and for the new faces I see I hope you enjoy yourselves." She smiled, pulling Conan in front of her. "He is new too." She smiled before kissing his nose which made everybody stare, Conan quickly grab her sucking on her neck before pulling away. _"Whoa! that was a little much."_

_"I know I got a little carried away." _Conan sign before walking off of the stage. He rubbed the back of his neck while he headed over to get a drink, he grabbed a cup, turning around. "Um...hello." He stared at the three girls.

"Hello sexy." The girl winked at him, her wolf ears stood up when he smiled at her.

"Thank you, but the three of you is way more stunning then me." The girls blush tho one of them looked upset.

"I'm not pretty." She spoke in a low tone before she grasp feeling the boy's hand on her face.

"Whoever told you that was lying, your beautiful and don't let anybody tell you something else." He smiled. "Okay?"

"Um...Okay...What's your name." The black haired girl asked while holding onto her cheek. She still felt his warm touch even though his hand was gone.

"Conan Edogawa." He answered, pointing at himself. "Now do you mind telling me your names?"

"I'm Tifani Saigo..The werewolf." The short haired girl spoke her wolf ears standing up. Conan smiled at her, locking eyes with her for a moment.

"I'm Unmei Fukai Vampire." She smiled as her light red eyes locked with the boy's blue eyes, he had a shock expression on. The girl only smiled, pushing her red hair behind her ear as she moved closer to him, rubbing her fangs against his neck. "Are you scared of Vampires?"

He shook his head lightly while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just thought Vampires would look a little crazy, your nothing like what I thought a Vampire would be like." He answered the girl with a smile. The other two stared at him, until Unmei pulled away.

"Um... Now that that's over I'll tell you my name." The girl with the long black hair smiled. "And after could we go dance?" She asked, Conan blinked a few times before looking at the people who was dancing.

"Um...Sure...But I have to let you know that I have a girlfriend and if she finds out she'll kill me." He rubbed the back of his neck. The girls looked disappointed and he didn't like that, so he lied again. "Well, She's not my girlfriend...But I know she might like to be my girlfriend." He cough after saying these words.

"Okay." The girls all smiled after hearing the news. "Oh my name is Utsukushi Ai..I'm a Witch." She blush slightly rubbing her hand down the side of her face.

_"A Witch hmm then that mean you should be able to hear what I'm saying."_ He smirked when the girl jumped slightly from hearing his voice in her head.

"You never told us what you were." Utsukushi spoke, smiling.

"I'm a harpy." He rubbed the back of his neck when the girls stared at him. "I know all the harpys are dead, let's just say I got luck. Oh and Ai-san I'll tell you how I did that little trick later." He smiled at her. "But first I got to keep my promise and dance with you...three." He quickly said after looking at the other girls faces.

He grabbed Utsukushi hand walking onto the dance floor, he grabbed onto her hips and one of her hands. He started to dance with her slowly, suddenly it felt like it was only them like when he danced with Haibara. All his worries seem to fade away as there faces came closer, there lips was about to touch when. "Conan-Kun!" He heard Akako's voice snapping him back to reality. He quickly pulled back before his lips touched the girls.

_"I guess no matter what witch I am with I get that feeling when ever we dance." _He looked at Akako with an annoyed look. "Yes, my witch!" He replied which got him a smirk form Akako.

"Everybody want some entertainment...So come entertain us with your sexy voice!" Akako placed a finger on her lip with a slight blush on her face. "I'll try to control myself."

He sign before making his way to the stage, grabbing onto the microphone he smiled, knowing what song to sing.

_Drake On My Way._

_The clock that you've been watching has been stopping_  
_he makes you wait_  
_what kind of man does that to a girl he loves_  
_if you just give tonight to me_  
_I promise my hands are safe_  
_there safe_  
_just in a minute, take your clothes off_  
_we about to start no false alarm_  
_even though the traffic downtown don't show no mercy_  
_ohhh, think about the last time I came through_  
_had some more that I give for you_

_and I only f- you like that on your birthday_  
_although baby I just landed_  
_out to get my bags in_  
_all I need's an address and I'm on my way_  
_don't fall asleep_  
_yes I see you calling me_  
_promise it's worth waiting for_  
_because I'm on my way_

_we about to start no false alarm_  
_even though the traffic downtown don't show no mercy_  
_ohhh, think about the last time I came through_  
_had some more that I give for you_  
_and I only f- you like that on your birthday_

_although baby I just landed_  
_out to get my bags in_  
_all I need's an address and I'm on my way_  
_don't fall asleep_  
_yes I see you calling me_  
_promise it's worth waiting for_  
_because I'm on my way_

Conan smiled at all the clapping before making his way off the stage back to see the girls. The rest of the party was good, they talked , laughed, and before they knew it was time to go. The girls was more then disappointed until Conan asked for there phone numbers so that could hung out ever now and then. The ride back to the house was quite until they enter the house. Haibara had threw a newspaper at the boy who caught is easily.

"Front page, bottom left hand corner." She spoke while the boy read the page, Akako reading it over his shoulder. "That shooter, his name is Snake. He been after Kid for a while now, I know he's apart of the Organization. If he know about Gin's death he may come after you like Vermouth did, I'm sure she told everybody about you. He must be planning on shooting you when you go to a Kid heist to surprise you." She explained while Conan made his way toward her.

"How about we surprise him?" Conan smirked lightly while he sat beside the girl, Akako seating on the other side of Conan, putting him in between the girls.

"What do you mean?" Akako asked her hands running though his hair slowly. Haibara glare at Akako before running her hand down his chest.

"I have a plan." He spoke not really paying attention to the girls while they touched him. Akako lower her hand to the other side of his chest while Haibara rubbed his belly.

"Oh really can you tell me what it is?" Haibara asked kissing his neck lightly. Akako groaned, lowly before running her hand down his back.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He spoke before a moan escaped his lips, making Haibara eyes widen. "What are you two doing?" He moaned feeling Haibara hand join Akako's on his back, copying her movements. Akako had learned a way to suppress the pain he felt in his back, he was happy when she found this out. She did it whenever his back was hurting.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time before pulling away.

He sign standing up. "Get some rest we're gonna be busy tomorrow." He smiled at the two girls before making his way to Akako's room. "Oh and Akako-chan I hope you don't mind if we sleep in your room. There no way I'm gonna be able to sleep in that other room after what happen." He smiled before disappearing.

"I hope he know what he's doing." Akako spoke up.

"He always do." Haibara sign. _"I just hope he don't get hurt." _She thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. Okay I had wrote almost the full thing until I lost my PC and couldn't write anymore, I know this is a lot of staff. I had a lot of ideas for this story and I think I'm gonna have a hard time ending it. Also I kind of rush though the ending. It's 10,000 words without the song lyrics. Please don't give me too much bad feedback.**


	20. Snake

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. I didn't make it very clear sorry about that and this was kind of a add on I didn't really planning on writing this part. I'll get back on track with the next update.**

* * *

"You What!" Haibara yelled at the top of her lungs as her hand ran across his face, hard. His head went back as his hat and monocle fell off, he groan in pain while he pulled the girl out of the light. His face was completely revealed now with a huge hand print on it, the light followed behind them as he pulled the girl. She was yelling and screaming not worried about anything else, her fist was hitting his face repeatedly. She was trying to pull away from him.

"There is no time for this!" He yelled at the girl, as he tighten his grip on her wrist while she stared into his eyes. "Look I know it was wrong, but I swear I'll never do it again." He looked away, still disappointed in himself. Haibara was still staring at him, watching as he bit his lower lip until it start to bleed. The light shined on the two once again, but before he could avoid it a shot was fired, hitting his cheek slightly. He groan, hearing the sound of people coming up the stairs, he avoided the light again pulling the still shock girl with him.

"Kaitou Kid stop right there!" Conan groan once again, his plan was falling apart completely. He quickly dropped a smoke bomb disappearing into the shadows, his hand covering Haibara mouth. His heart was racing the fear of being caught coming into his mind. _"Please don't let them find us, please don't let him find us." _He held his breath hearing one of the police offers getting closer to them. The blood running down from his cheek slowly, the bullet only tip his cheek, but it left a nasty wound.

_"Conan-kun, I know where the bullet came from. You need to get over there right away." _Akako's voice ringed in his head, he felt Haibara trying to get free which made him tighten his grip. He felt horrible about holding her like she was insane, but if she got free and start yelling out at him then they would be found and caught or shot at.

_"I know that! But I can't do it damn it! I can't move from my position."_ He spoke back to her, in a scared voice. He was shaking slightly, worried.

_"I'll do it, just try to move!" _Akako replied to him, in a worried voice, now his plan was completely destroyed. Akako had left her position, he needed her to stay there for when he got to Shake.

"_No Akako-chan stay there, stick to the plan!" _He yelled in his head. He was worried not only for himself, but for Haibara and Akako. He got everything together and now it was falling apart. _"Damn it!"_

* * *

Conan walked down the stairs slowly, yawning. His back burning as it did every morning, he was used to it now and knew he would never have a good morning because of the thing. He lazily made his way into the kitchen, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He coughed hard, holding onto the table in the kitchen, his breathing became heavy. A cup fill with a light liquid was placed against his cheek, he turn his head, seeing the two girls. "You forgot to take that pill last night, didn't you?" Haibara asked, arms folded across her chest, she watched as he grabbed the glass from Akako.

"The pill already dissolve in the wat-"

"It's not water." Akako interrupted with a dark smirk on her face as Haibara eyes widen. She looked at the boy, seeing the glass completely empty. Her heart beat start to speed up, the color left her face, leaving it pale. She stared at the boy, surprise when he smiled at Akako, wiping his mouth.

"What did you put in that? It was swee- Whoa Ai-chan!" He shouted when the girl suddenly throw her arms around his neck, tightly. Her warm body press against his, he smiled softly at the girl, enjoying her warmth. She glared at Akako with a dark look in her eyes, Akako only smiled at the girl.

"Relax Ai-chan. It was something to stop the burning in his back you don't need to worry about anything happening to him." Haibara grip around his neck only tighten after hearing Akako speak. Conan chuckle now understanding why Haibara was acting strangle.

"It's alright, Ai-chan. Akako-chan be giving me whatever that is for a while now to stop the burning in my back when I ever I get up." Conan smiled at Haibara innocent look. She stared at Akako for a moment or two before releasing the boy and folding her arms.

"Why did you smile at me like that?" Haibara asked, anger could be heard in her voice now. Akako didn't seem effort by it, however it made Conan uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to see how you would react to it." She spoke crossing her arms across her chest." I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." She smirked before noticing the serious expression Conan had on his face. Haibara also noticed this and was now staring at him. "Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Akako asked in a sweet tone.

Conan jumped slightly after hearing her voice, he quickly smiled, a fake one. "Nothing, nothing at all." He lied. The looks the two girls was giving him told him that they wasn't buying it. He sighed, looking at the two girls. "I have a idea." He spoke up, his tone serious. "But it's crazy, stupid, and could be dangerous." He folded his arms across his chest, placing his back against the wall. "Do you guys remember the guy name Snake that was in the newspaper?" He asked, but didn't wait for them to answer. "I know how I could catch him."

The two girls stared at him for a while, before smiling. "Your not doing anything without me, Conan-kun." Akako smirked.

"The same go's for me, if your going to do something then I'm going to help." Haibara spoke in a mature voice, it was obvious that she still was upset about the Vermouth thing. He smiled at the two girls.

"Good, because I can't do it without you two." He placed his hands behind his head. "Now all we need to do is make a Kaitou Kid heist come up." He smirked at the girls, expressions. "Akako-chan, tell me. How good are you with needles, also we may need interfacing, buttons, a pants zipper and ribbon. We may also need shoulder pads or bra cups." He smirked.

"Conan-kun where are you going with this exactly?" Haibara asked, lost.

"You'll see Ai-chan." He smiled.

* * *

_When pain is pleasure, diamonds_

_shine like stars_

_the tears I shed is red like wine_

_tho they only appear when the sun raise_

_hidden high above these hands of mine_

_Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

Nakamori and his men stood out side of the building near the old clock where Shinichi and Kid had first 'met'. The building was slightly bigger then the clock and was full with task force members, they were yelling something when all the lights went out and the room was fill with smoke. "Protect the diamond!" Nakamori yelled at the top of his lungs. He could here the sound of the alarms going off, which mean someone had removed the cast that was over the diamond.

He spotted the thief, the first thing he noticed was that he was shorter and instead of his white suit with the blue shirt under, the suit was just full white. "Kaitou Kid!" He yelled at the thief who only grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong guy." He spoke in a cocky voice before running off up the stairs, he glared back hearing the man yell somebody name. "Ai-chan where is the exit?" He asked the girl through the ear piece he had in.

"Just keep going up and escape from the roof." He heard her voice, smirking slightly before running up the stairs faster. He stopped seeing the girl that looked like Ran, staring out him with tears in her eyes. "Kaito you promise that you wouldn't do this anymore!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

Conan smiled sadly at the girl, her face only reminded him of Ran's when she cried every night over him. "I'm sorry, Aoko-nii-chan...But I'm not Kaito-kun." He smiled, removing his hat and monocle. He quickly appeared in front of the girl holding her hand. "I'm sorry, but I need Kaito-kun to do one more heist, it's very important." He placed a kiss on her hand, looking up at her before disappearing.

"Conan-kun." She whispered when the boy disappeared, blushing slightly.

"_What's taking you so long to get to the roof!_" Akako's voice ringed in his head.

_"I ran into something, I'll be up there in a moment." _He replied, making his way through the roof door, putting his hat and monocle back on. He walked to the edge of the roof, hearing the shouting of Kid's fan club. There shouts died down when they realized he wasn't Kid, he smirked.

"Kaitou Kid is getting a little to old for this don't you agree!" He spoke in a voice a little deeper then his usual voice. "I think it's time for a new Kid and I'm perfect for this." He grinned when they continue to shout, now calling him the phantom of the night. He held out the diamond with a smile on his face. "A nice diamond for a perfect lady." The shouts became louder after hearing this.

"I don't think any girl will want a man like you." He knew who voice it was which brought a smirk to his face. He turned around to see Shinichi Kudou

"So you solve my riddle was it hard or easy..I'm a little new at this." He grinned at Shinichi. "Do you mind explaining it to me?"

"The first part of the riddle was just there to trick everybody, the riddle really starts at 'the tears I shed is red like wine' which stand for the diamond your holding, I believe it's called the Red Tear." Shinichi stared at the thief who clapped his hands.

"Good job Meitantei-kun, so what do the rest stand for!" He found himself enjoying it a little to much.

"Tho they only appear when the sun raise' Stand for the time which mean it's early and the ending 'hidden high above these hands of mine' Is where the location was and that's near the old clock where I first met Kaitou Kid." Shinichi explained.

"Corrent Meitantei-kun!" He smirked at Shinichi annoyed expression. He turned to walk away when he heard Shinichi's voice. "Mmm?"

"Your not getting away that easily!" Shinichi yelled with a smirk on his face.

Conan smiled closing his eyes. "Oh how you p-" He open his eyes just to see the black and white ball flying toward his head, he quickly avoid it. He looked back at the ball before turning his attention back to Shinichi who was rushing at his. Conan eyes widen as his Shinichi's hand came close to his face, he quickly brought his leg up kicking Shinichi away from him. Shinichi slid back holding onto his torso where Conan's foot print was.

"Someone got a strong kick." Shinichi groan at the boy.

"Tch, tch Meitantei-kun you shouldn't be grabbing at my hat. It's hard to get finger prints off of it." He smirked, bowing to Shinichi before dropping off the roof. Shinichi ran to the edge of the roof just to see pink smoke.

* * *

Conan walked beside Haibara in the school halls with his hands behind his head. _"The Red Tear is a blood colored diamond, story has it that it makes you immortal." _He thought while making his way into his homeroom, Ayumi waving at him. He waved back at the girl walking toward his seat when suddenly Mitsuhiko stood in front of him.

"Conan you bastard!" Conan was surprise to hear that word come from Mitsuhiko lips. Mitsuhiko give him a dark glare, balling his hands into fist. "Stop playing with their feelings and choose!" He yelled.

"Mitsuhiko, what are you talking abo-" He suddenly felt a sharp pain, making his head go back. He stared at the boy who was breathing hard now and staring at him with rage in his eyes waiting for Conan to strike back. "Look I'm not going to fight you." He spoke while wiping the blood from his lips and spitting some on the floor. He turn just to see another attack, he quickly dodged it leaning his body back and taking a step back. The girls in the class were telling him to stop, but he didn't listen.

Mitsuhiko kept attacking him each attack was dodged getting them closer and closer to the end of the class. Conan was faster then Mitsuhiko everybody knew that, but Mitsuhiko was stronger then the younger boy. Another powerful strike came toward Conan's face, he avoid it by ducking which result in Mitsuhiko hitting his hand against the wall. Conan quickly grabbed Mitsuhiko hands, placing them behind his back while he focused the other boy's body against the wall. "Mitsuhiko I don't know what's your problems, bu-" He stopped when something caught his attention, he quickly dropped the boy's arms running toward one of the girl's desk.

He stared at the newspaper which had a picture of Kaitou Kid on the front page. He stared at it before grabbing Haibara's hand running out of the classroom, Haibara stared at the boy while he pulled her. "Where are we going!" She yelled.

"To Akako's house!" He yelled back. _"Kid is having a heist, now we could get Snake." _He thought.

* * *

"So there's a party going on and Kid is planning to steal one of the family treasures?" Akako stared at the young boy who smiled at her. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, but we got to take out Kudou-kun as well. If he's awake than he could mess everything up." He spoke while folding his hands behind his head. "Ai-chan had already created a drug to knock out own thief before he could get into his uniform." He sigh. "Akako-chan you have to look out for Snake I'm sure he will shot at one of us and miss if we keep moving. However Akako you need a gun as well, not to kill him. But if things get bad I want you to shoot him in the leg or something. Myself and Ai-chan were invited to the party so it should be easy for us to get by, all we have to do is put something in Kudou's drink. After that we should take out Kaito by attacking him from behind when he's getting ready. Do you guys understand?" He asked.

They both nod.

* * *

Conan felt Haibara shaking in his arms, he quickly focused the girl to the ground. He held onto her hands, tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. His eyes locked with hers, as he placed both of her hands other her head. He knew he shouldn't of told her about kissing Ayumi, but he didn't want to lie to her. He pulled a small pill from his coat pocket, the same kind that used to knock out Shinichi. "I'm sorry Ai-chan, but you don't deserved to get caught up in this. I understand that your mad at me and I can't blame you, I'm so sorry. If you want me to leave your life I will, I promise I will." He bite a piece of the pill off, throwing the other piece to the side. He locked lips with the girl, sliding the pill into her mouth. She slowly start to lose consciousness. "This will be all other when you wake up." He spoke while the girl lose consciousness.

He dropped a smoke bomb, changing the girls clothes and putting on a mask. His blood were running down the mask on the other side, he knew wearing the mask were useless. He quickly picked the girl up, putting her in the same room as Kaito who were in his Kid outfit.

Conan sighed before taking off toward the building Akako told him about. He quickly ran up the stairs changing his back to his Kid out fit. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, opening the roof doors, he slowed down, walking slowly around. He suddenly was tackled, hearing the sound of a gun being fired. He fell behind a wall with Akako who was one that tackled him. She was holding her leg, breathing hard. "That bastard shot me!" She yelled, hearing the door to the roof open.

Conan looked around the wall, seeing his three friends in the door way where shock looks on there faces. He groan looking at Snake who was aiming his gun at them, Conan rushed at the man who fired at him while he came toward him. He was hit on the shoulder slightly and his leg, he quickly tackled the man which knocked the gun out of his hand. Conan quickly tune his attention to the Ayumi and the others, his face was completely exposed. "What are you idiots doing! Get the hell out of here!" They stared at his for a second or two before closing the door and running off.

Conan turn seeing the man holding Akako. The man pushed Akako at him, Conan caught her while the man pointed the gun at him. They stare at each other hard, the man smiled coldly. "Goodbye Theif."

Bam!

Conan stared at blood shot out of the man's chest, he dropped to his knees, dead. "You idiot, you could of been killed." He heard Haibara's voice. He smiled bitterly, he could tell she was still mad. He stood there while the back door opened, he knew it was the police. "What are you doing idiot!"

"Ai-chan I'll stay here and face whatever I have to for doing you wrong." He spoke as the police got closer. "If you want to get caught then say nothing. If you want to escape then say so." He spoke still holding Akako in his arms, he knew they wouldn't take her. Haibara stared as they got closer, her breath start to come out shorter and short.

"Run you idoit!" She ordered and his wings shot out his back right after the words left her mouth. The police backed up in surprise as he quickly took off, flying off into the night sky with the girl in his arms.

* * *

As soon as the detective got home after dropping Akako off at the hospital, he rushed into the bathroom. His heart still was race from seeing Haibara kill Snake, it wasn't as bad as Gin's death, but it was another crime that had involve him that he couldn't speak of. He stripped out of his clothes, putting the red diamond on the top of the sink. His left shoulder still was bleeding along with his cheek and right leg which left blood on his suit. He step in the shower running the hot water, he place his hand against the wall, grinding his teeth from the pain he felt when the water ran over his wounds. The blood slowly ran from his body into the tube. "Conan-Kun, are you in there?" He heard Ran's voice. He knew Ayumi and just about everybody was waiting for him in the living room of the detective agency.

"Yes." He yelled back, he swallowed hard. "I'll be out in a second." He yelled, hearing the girl footsteps. He quickly got out the shower drying himself off, since he didn't have no bandages to cover up his wounds, he left them in them open. He looked in the mirror to see the damage the bullet had down to his cheek, his eyes widen as he turned his head to the side, placing a finger near the wound. _"But, it only tip me. Why is it so deep?" _He groan in pain. The cut had ripped to the first 3 layers of skin which is deep, the showed the flash in his cheek, which a light pink color. He sign quickly grabbing the diamond and his outfit off the floor, he ran into his room to change. He grabbed a white shirt and some blue pants, the diamond was placed in his pants pocket.

He left the room, sitting on the sofa with his back towards everybody who was in the room. They all stared at him, before one of them could open their mouth the front door opened. Haibara walked in with Akako who had bandages around her leg and with one crutche. "Hi, everybody!" Akako smiled.

They waved at her before looking at Conan. "Edogawa-kun, are you th-" Shinichi stopped when he noticed the Red Tear in the boy's hand which answered his question.

"Why?" Ran yelled at him.

"Because I always wondered why Kid steal and I finally know the answer. It isn't for all the fun and the excitement, it's for something else, it's to find something that remind you of yourself and I found what remind me of myself." He held the Red Tear in his hands. "The Red Tear stands for me. I never cry, I only cry in blood." He thought while throwing the diamond to Shinichi who caught it easily. "Bring that back for me, this is the last thing I play make believe." Conan stood turning around to face them.

"Conan-kun!" Ran yelled while she ran over to him, studying the wound on his cheek. "How did you get this?"

"He was shot at." Akako spoke up. "We really started playing dress up to stop the man that was shooting at Kid. He mistake Conan-kun for Kid and shot at him, during all this someone shot the man when he held me at gun point."

"I'm going to bed." Conan groan while walking away. "We could continue this talk tomorrow."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. This was done kind of fast.**


	21. Conan's Depression

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. The end of this story is coming soon.**

* * *

"He's acting strangle, he haven't been talking lately or smiling. What's wrong with him?" Shinichi spoke while looking at Ran who shrug her shoulders, at that moment the door open reveling the boy that they were talking about. His head was low, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." He spoke almost in a threatening tone. He glared at Shinichi before making his way to his room.

"Something must be wrong." Ran spoke after hearing the boy's bedroom door shut.

"That what we thought, but he said there's nothing wrong." Haibara spoke from the door way. "Usually he tell me everything, but he wont speak to me. He wouldn't talk to Akako-chan either."

"But it's different then the last time." Ayumi started. "Last time he lost weight and was easily upset, but this time..."

"He keep avoiding us, like if he get close to us he'll die." Mitsuhiko finish for the girl. "He walk ahead of us like last time, but he would talk to one of us as long as we have our Detective Badges. His voice sounds sore when he do talk."

"I'm worry about him, what if he stop eating like before?" Ran asked worried. "And he wont even talk to us about it."

Conan back was against the door, hearing their voices. He knew they was concern, he groan, rage building up inside. He just wanted to run out and tell them that he was scared, scared that one of them would get hurt. He tried to control himself and ended up punching the wall in his room, his hand went straight through. He quickly jerk back, his fist now purple and blue with blood on his knuckles. He knew Ran heard the noise, he quickly start to look through his dresser. He could hear Ran yelling his name from the other side of his door. "What!" He yell, wrapping his hand in bandages that he always had in his dresser.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked from the other side of the door, she open the door, making eye contact with the boy. He quickly narrowed his eyes. "Conan-kun..." She spoke softly. "What happen to your hand?"

"I did it." He spoke now, closing his hand slowly. He looked at her, seeing the soft look in her eyes like before. Her hand reach for his face, but he grabbed it with his injured hand. "It's not gonna work this time Ran." He spoke in a mature tone. "So don't try, we both know our friendship isn't what it used to be...It's stronger, but at the same time it's weaker." He felt Ran grip his hand, tightly. "...And you soon will know why."

Ran stared at the boy, as he tried to pull his hand away. _"His voice, it's deeper than it was before has it always been like that?" _She asked herself. "Conan-kun, did you just call me Ran?" He nodded, heading toward the door. He was stopped by the detective boys. "Conan, tell us what's wrong right now!" Ayumi yelled.

Conan stared at them, hard. He bit his lower lip, trying to stop the words from coming out, but he failed. "I'm scared okay!" He snarled, balling his hands into fist. "My plan back fired completely. I was shot at, Ai-chan was shot at and Akako-chan got shot." He balled his hands into fist.

"Wait, I thought it was Akako-chan's plan?" Ran asked, getting a glare from Conan.

"I lied, it was my plan from the beginning." He spoke in the same tone he spoke to Ran with. "And it was stupid, in case you didn't notice." He pointed at the scar on his cheek. "If I wasn't so reckless, this wouldn't of happen to me." The scar wasn't to bad, but it was noticeable.

"What are you scared of? This isn't explain anything!" Shinichi yelled from behind the boy.

Conan glare at the boy, he smile bitterly looking down. "Because I know if I keep going like this, I'll get one of you guys hurt. Akako-chan was shot, I know it wasn't anything serious, but that wasn't the only thing that happen that night. We was almost caught, I would of been sent to jail and Ai-chan would of went with me. If you knew how I felt in that moment you would understand me."

"But -"

"No buts." He interrupted, Haibara glare at him. He knew the look, but wasn't going to speak anymore. "C'est tout ce que votre départ pour obtenir de moi Ai-chan." The others seem a little surprise from the sudden switch of language. Haibara stared at him hard, before moving from the door. He walked pass without looking at her, she quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him toward her. She jumped when one of his hands suddenly grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. His blue eyes stared into hers, everybody just stared at the two. He pushed her, away gently before turning around, just to be surprise.

"Oka- Yukiko-nee-chan!" He quickly caught himself, he stared up at her. He didn't miss the worry look she gave him, He closed his eyes.

"Why are you here Okaasan?" Shinichi asked, staring at his mom. Conan knew the professor told her about the drug and how it change them.

"I came for Co-chan." She spoke in a cheerful voice, sending Conan around with her hands on his shoulders. "It been a while since I spent time with him and plus I could tell he's upset." She smiled at them.

"But where am you taking him?" Ran asked, playing with her hair. "I mean is he gonna come back?"

"Yes, it's going to be back tonight." Yukiko smiled. "We're going to a little party and I thought it would look good having my Co-chan with me." Conan pulled away from her, roughly.

"Who said I wanted to go with you anyway?" He groan at her, his hands in fist. "I'm going to see, Akako-chan!" Yukiko stared at him before smiling.

"I'll give you a drive there." She didn't wait for an answer, instead she grabbed his wrist pulling him with her. She hopped in the car while he got in one the passenger, his hand under his chin.

"Your not really going to take me to Akako's house, are you?" He asked, his seat belt already on. "And we're not really going to a party huh?" He glared at his mom.

"You could read me like a book." Yukiko smiled, driving off. "We're going home, I want to talk to you about something." She spoke in her usual cheerful voice.

"She's not happy, she may be able to fool everybody else...But I could hear it in her voice." He thought, looking at her smile. "And it's because of me, I could tell."

They arrived at the old house that Yukiko own now. He couldn't help, but think about the time when she was taking photos of his life as Conan. He noticed the changed to the second floor, the small window was now very large. "You changed the window size." He spoke, feeling his hand being grab. "I'm not a little kid, I could walk without your help." He groan when she tighten her grip.

"It's not that bad, Co-chan." She patted his head while walking into the house. The house was the same way it was before, small. Conan held onto to Yukiko hand firm, it looked odd since he was at her shoulder. Some of the kids that was walking by thought they was together, Yukiko blushed. "Do I really look that young?" She asked after shunting the door.

"Well, it seem like you never age...So you still look like your 20 or maybe 18. I could see why they thought we was together, seeing how you wanted to hold my hand." Conan shrug his shoulders, before noticing the smile on his mother face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because your holding my hand for the first time." Conan blinked, before looking down at they're joinned hands. He blush slightly embarrass. "Well you asked me to do it." He pulled his hand away.

"Well, any way. The reason why we're here is because I want to spend some time with you." Yukiko smiled, softly. Conan stared at her, for a little while.

"Okaasan..." He spoke lowly, while she grabbed his hand pulling him up stairs into the room where she took the photos of him from. The window now showed the night sky with all the stars shinning brightly, the room still was dark, but everything became clear once they got in front of the window. His mother walked in front of it with her hands behind her back.

"What happen to you, Co-chan?" She asked staring out the window. Conan stared at her. "What happen with the Kid heist? I overheard you saying something about it." She spoke in a serious tone.

"Nothing happen." He lied. "It just was the usual thing."

"Then how did you get that scar on your cheek?" Conan placed his hand against his cheek. "You was Kid on that heist and something happen."

"It's none of your business!" He exclaimed, ball his hands into fist. He throw his arm out point back to where he believed the door was at. "If this is all you want to talk about then I'm leaving!"

"This is my business your my son!" She yelled back. "But your not the same, you got that look in your eyes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not your son anymore, Kudou-kun is!" He yelled.

"Your still my son, it don't matter if your Conan or Shinichi!" She cried, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Conan you change, you got the same look in your eyes that killers have. Their dark and full with rage and hate."

She was right, they was. After what happen on the roof when Snake shot at him and Haibara, he got mad not just at Snake, but at everybody who is in the black organizations. He wanted them died, he tried to push that thought into the back of his head, but it wouldn't go. When he seen that Akako was shot his rage grow, unlike Gin's death he didn't freak. A evil grin had found it way onto his face, the only words that went though his mind was. "That what you deserve you bastard." Those words was spoken in a dark voice, an evil voice that he didn't even recognize.

"Look Conan, you don't have to feel this way. I understand that what was happening was making life hard for you, but becoming like them will only make it worse. I'm your mother and if anything is wrong you could tell me and I'll be there in a heart beat. Just let it go all the rage, I'm here for you." She smiled, softly when Conan suddenly throw his arms around her neck. Yukiko eyes widen, this was the first time he hugged her.

"I love you Okaasan." He spoke in a sore voice, but no tears came from his eyes. He pulled away, looking out the window, the hateful look no longer in his eyes. "It's a nice night." He smiled. "I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be right back." He walked toward where he believe the door was, it took him a moment to find it. He left down the stairs, filling his glass with water. When suddenly he felt a shock run through his body, he dropped the glass running back up stairs.

He ran into the dark room and heard a voice, a deep voice full with nothing but evil. "Vodka!" Conan turn around, he couldn't see the man, but he know he was there. He could feel the man's glare.

"I think you should be worry about her." Vodka, pointed at the woman on the ground. Conan heart felt like it was about to breck through his ribcage. He ran over to her, turing his back on Vodka.

He placed his hands under her head, pulling it up. He seen the faint smile on her face, she placed her hand against his cheek. "Remeber Conan never...become...Like...Them and don't forget that I love you." Her hand fell down from his cheek, leaving her blood on it.

"Okaasan!" He shook her, biting his lower lip. "Okaason Wake up! Wake up!" He broke into tears. "Please Wake up." He cried, tears running down his face like a water fall. He hugged her body tightly as he cried, he feel the warmth of her body fading. He lower her, placing her head on the ground. He closed her eyes, staring at her peaceful face. His shoulders start to shake as he turn around toward Vodka."I'll kill you Vodka!" As soon as the words left his mouth that look came back into his eyes, buring like fire. He grasped when the words left his mouth.

He lower his head, nowing fighting with that dark side of him that he never knew was there. He raised his head, the look gone once again, now he could see Vodka clearly. "Your a fool." Vodka frown. "You have no gloves on which mean your finger prints are every where, They're find you Vodka and you'll be sent to jail." He lower his head while he stood. "I hope you DIE A slow and painful death when your in there!" He yelled, just that this time it wasn't from rage, he really ment it.

"And I hope you said you goodbye to the World Of The Living!" Vodka yelled, rushing the boy. He reach for the boy, but Conan move quickly out the way. He avoid each attack, but when took out his gun pointing it at his mother's face, he stopped. Vodka took that moment of weakness and kicked the boy, hard in the middle of his chest. Conan back crash against the window, brecking the glass as he dropped. His eyes widen as he fell, he was about to take out his winds, but his back hit the ground hard. "Edogawa-kun...If something...Hard or sharp...Hit that spot you...Will...Die." Haibara voice, ring in his head.

His body now unable to move, his breath coming out shorter and shorter. "I don't think anything sharp will be hitting that spot anytime soon...It's pretty unusual." He heard his own voice. A wave of pain ran through his body, making him grasp for air which his lungs couldn't take in. A burning feeling ran through his veins like poison, his vision fading. His strength leaving his body. He watch as a black figure which he believe was Vodka step over him with evil smile. He tried to move, he wanted to stop Vodka, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, Ai-chan." Those was his last words before everything faded never to be seen again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. **


	22. Haibara's Investigation

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. The end of this story is coming soon.**

* * *

Ran stared at the clock, waiting for her younger brother to return. The others had stayed, they wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. Now it was around, 10 o'clock. The phone start to ring and Ran shot up quickly answering it. "Hello!" She yelled before the joy in her eyes disappeared. She lower the phone as her grip on it became weaker, the phone slipped out of her hands and hit the floor. Shinichi jumped, walking over to her slowly.

"What's wrong Ran?" He asked in a smooth calming voice, his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't see her eyes since her bangs was covering her eyes as a few tears dropped. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Your mother was found died, Shinichi." She spoke in a low voice, Shinichi eyes widen. "Inspector Megure wants you to investigate the crime." Ran spoke while heading for the door, Shinichi followed behind her with rage in his eyes. The others followed them, heading toward the door.

Haibara heart was racing. _"If his mother was killed then he may be...Please be alright." _She thought to herself. Holding her hand to her chest as she stepped into the back of the car with the detective boys. Kogoro was driving them to the place, he didn't open his mouth in a while now which was odd. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the scene. There was police cars parked with their lights shinning, yellow tape was in front of the house.

Inspector Megure had walked out when they stepped out the car, he looked surprise to see Shinichi with them. He shook off his surprise quickly to speak. "We're going to enter the house through the back." He informed them before walking off around the yellow tape to enter the house through the back door. They enter the kitchen where there was glass and water all over the floor. Shinichi noticed it the moment they entered the house. "We believe that she seen the killer and ran up the stairs into the room where he shot her at." Megure spoke, pointing at the glass on the floor. "She must of dropped it when she seen his coming, the water still was running when we had came here."

"Can you take us to the room where the body is?" Shinichi ask in a calm voice, Megure nodded taking them into the room where the body laid. The window broken behind her body, Shinichi walked over to her slowly, seeing the bullet wound in her chest. He frowned, his anger returning. "Did you see Edogawa-kun here?" Shinichi asked as he stared at his mother's face.

"No, he wasn't here why?" Inspector Megure asked rubbing the back of his head. "I don't really see where Conan-kun comes into this."

"He did this." Shinichi said in a low voice. "He killed her!" He yelled with rage in his voice. "He was in a depress state and must of attacked her when she tried to comfort him!" Shinichi yelled. "I know he did it!"

"No he didn't!" Haibara raised her voice. "He wouldn't do anything like that!"

"How do you know that! He seen so many people get killed and it must of made him go insane which lead to him killing her!" Shinichi replied to the girl.

"Shut Up! If you was a good detective you would had looked at the clues! A real detective search the crime scene to find evidences before saying who the killer is and if I remember right you didn't search for evidences at all!" Haibara yelled once again.

"Everybody calm down." Megure spoke after recovering from the shock he felt when he seen the young girl face full with rage. "Conan-kun is the only person we know was here, but we need evidences before we start to look for him."

Haibara looked at the man before heading toward the door. "I'll do my our investigation, no body like working with a fool." She spoke while walking out the door, the detective boys following her.

"Where are we going Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked while they walked to the front of the house.

"To find evidences and take blood simples." She spoke in a mature tone. _"After this they're going to know I'm much smarter then I appear." _She thought to herself as they stopped in front of the house. There was a lot of blood on the ground which scared Haibara slightly. She took a slip handing it to Mitsuhiko. "Go get a simple of that blood." She ordered the boy. He open his mouth to say something, but when he seen the look in the girls eyes he shut his mouth.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her while holding the slip in his hand.

"I'm going to look for evidences." She pointed at herself. "Ayumi-chan and Kojima-san is going to help me get Inspector Megure out of the room where the body is." She informed him. "And when your done getting the blood simple come and get me, be careful because if they see you their going to stop you." Mitsuhiko nodded.

Haibara looked back at the house walking with Ayumi by her side as they enter the room where Inspector Megure and Shinichi was in. Ayumi rush over to Megure with tears in her eyes as she grabbed him shaking him. "I seen Conan-kun down stairs! He said that's what she deserve and that he'll be coming back for the rest of us." She cried, pulling Megure. Shinichi and  
Ran ran behind them down the stairs.

Haibara smiled. _"I taught her well." _She smirked, walking over to Yukiko's body. _"You was such a nice women you didn't deserve to die."_ She thought while looking at the lady's peaceful face. She stood up walking away from the body, to search the room. Her light-watch in her hand, she shined the light around the room looking for anything that may stay out. Since the other half of the room was completely dark, she decided to search there first. She frown when she didn't find anything, she walked over to Yukiko's body. _"You could of at least left a clue behind."_ She spoke while studying the body when she noticed her left hand was closed, tightly. Haibara grabbed the hand slowly opening it, her eyes widen.

_"His Detective Badges." _She looked at the women while standing to her feet. _"She must of took this out his pocket when she spoke her last words." _She thought when her Detective Badge start to shake which meant that Shinichi was coming back. She quickly exited the room, she ran outside to the side of the house when Ayumi came to her side. The girl smiled wiping the fake tears away.

"Did you find anything, Ai-chan?"" She asked while running her hands through her hair, scared of what the answer may be.

"Yes, Conan-kun was here." Haibara spoke holding up his detective badge which made Ayumi grasp. "But this doesn't prove anything, she could had took his badge before dropping him off that's why I asked Tsuburaya-kun to get a blood simple so I could see if it belongs to Conan-kun." She spoke to comfort the girl.

"Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko returned with the blood sample in his hands. "I got the sample Haibara-san." He smiled, handing it to the girl. She award the boy with a small hug before looking around for Genta.

"Now we have to wait for, Kojima-san. I hope he actually looked for evidences and not food." Ayumi and Mitsuhiko nodded in agreement. They waited for a while and it became obvious that Haibara was not please with him taking so long. She was stepping her feet and biting her lower lip with a frown on her face which got her stares from the two standing beside her. Finally Genta arrived.

"Haibara-san I found these." Genta held out his hands which held Conan glasses. "They was in that room near the window." Haibara took them out of his hands, staring at them.

"We need to go to the professor house." She spoke in a calm voice tho her heart was racing. She grabbed Ayumi's hand, tightly, she new the girl was scared. "Don't tell them that we're leaving." They nodded and followed behind the girl, it didn't take to long to get to the house. Haibara had stopped in front of the door to take out her key and open it, they walked in and closed the door.

Haibara turned around to look at them. "You guys have to promise not to touch anything only if I tell you to." They nodded and stared at her. Over the years they found out that the only two people who went down there was her and Conan. Haibara took out another key opening the door, she walked down the stairs slowly.

The rest grasp when they seen all the staff that was hidden down there, the test tubes, machines and the computer. She walked over to the computer taking out the container that held the blood that Mitsuhiko had gotten. She sat down at the computer turning it on and putting the slip under the a small machine. "Tsuburaya-kun, go get me that container of blood over there." She pointed a finger at it and he did as he was told, he returned and handed it to her.

"Who blood is that?" Ayumi asked, looking pale. She never really liked seeing blood. Haibara put the container under the mechine with the slip, now back on the computer.

"It's Conan-kun's blood." Ayumi faced went completely pale. "He been going through some changes and was worry, so I start running test on him. However this story is not for me to tell." She spoke. "This will tell us if the blood that Tsuburaya-kun got is Conan-kun blood, then we will know for sure if he was there." Haibara's face pale and the others rush over to her the moment it happen. "It's his blood.." Her voice came out low and full with fear.

* * *

Ran stared down at the floor in the living room, her legs crossed. _"Why did this happen?...Why did she have to die? What happen to Conan-kun?" _She repeatedly asked herself these questions, getting no answers. Her eyes was looking down at the floor, she was worry. Shinichi was still up stairs looking for staff, she couldn't stay up there and look at the lady's dead body, it brought her too much pain. She jumped when she heard a phone ring, loud. She got up searching for the item, she was sure Shinichi and the others was too busy to come down and answer it. Her face pale when she seen the familiar red phone, she picked it up placing it against her ear. "Hello?" Her voice was low.

"Hi, Ran-nee-chan." Conan's soft voice spoke on the other end, Ran eyes widen as she heard his voice which made her relax slightly.

"Conan-kun, where are you?" She asked. "Why isn't you here? What happen?"

"I'm at Shinichi-nii-chan house." He replied. "Can you come over here? I need to talk to you, I seen the man that killed Shinichi's mother." He cried slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm coming Conan-kun." She hung up the phone and took off to the Kudou mansion. She open the doors to the dark house slowly, her body shaking. She walked up the stairs calling his name in the dark halls, she checked almost ever room. She spotted one of the doors open and walked into the room, she walked down in front of the huge window which showed the black street and the gates in front of the house. She jumped hearing the door shut, she turned around quickly.

"What a fool." Conan voice spoked with a laugh shortly after. "Can't believe you fell for that." A huge man walked out of the shadows with a gun in his hand, pointing it at Ran from where he was standing. Ran was too scared to run, she watched as he dropped the bowtie that was in his other hand.

"What did you do to Conan-kun!" She yelled at the man and he smiled.

"I sent him to the other world and you will soon be joining him." He held the gun up and fired.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. **


	23. Broken

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Shinichi sat down in front of his mother's body, his heart racing. He bit his lower lip, every time Conan face appeared in his mind. _"He acted like he was innocent, like he was a kind hearted kid, but deep down he was a monster. He just was a heartless monster, he tricked all of us and then took away someone so dear to me. Leaving a wound that can only be seal if I get my revenge_." Shinichi thought while he study his mother's body. _"You wasn't always around, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you, that boy he knew this. He knew what he was doing all along, he planned this and knew it would break me, break everybody."_ He balled his hands into fist. _"I swear, I'll kill you for what you did and no body will find your body." _Shinichi stood to his feet.

He walked down the stairs, heading for the door when he noticed Ran was gone. He heard a strange noise coming from the living room, so he went to check it out. He spotted, Conan's red phone which had stopped ringing. He grabbed it and open it, the screen saver was a picture of the detective boys, the only thing different about it was the fact that Conan and Haibara was actually smiling. He looked at the missed call and it was Hattori Heiji, he pass through the missed calls and didn't find anything he wanted to. He then looked through all the calls he had received. _"This one came through about 10 minutes ago, but who answered it?" _He thought then bit his lower lip. _"Ran must of answered it and went some where, but why would she trust who ever called the phone? This number isn't in his contacts, wait."_ He turned seeing the back door. _"He could had called and told her something, he's planning on killing her!" _He took out his phone calling Ran's phone, no answer. _"That bastard, he's going to kill the women who raised him for 5 years!"_

Shinichi threw the phone on the floor, biting his lower lip. He was heading toward the door when an out of breath Megure blocked the door way. "Kudou-kun, your house..It's on fire!" The Inspector yelled. Shinichi eyes widen and he ran behind the Inspector to outside, he ran all the way to his house.

He stopped in front of the burning building with his hands on his knees. The flames shining brightly, his rage stared building up. _"No Ran could be in there._" He ran toward the gates which was open, his arm suddenly was grabbed pulling him back. He turned to look at the person who had pulled him.

"You can't go in there or you'll burn to death." The professor yelled at the young man. Shinichi knew it was the truth, so he stopped and just watch his house burn down. All the memories of his childhood being ease.

The boy pulled his hands into fist, biting his lower lip. _"I'll kill that boy if it's the last thing I do."_He looked at the professor. "Ran was in there, she's gone now." Shinichi whispered to the professer as a long tear ran down his cheek.

Haibara and the others watch as the building burned, her heart was now racing fast. _"Vodka was close, so close...But I didn't feel it...Not even a little._" The house burned down slowly, the fire men had cameand put the fire out, but the house was now destroyed.

After the fire was gone, everybody had went to the professor house. Nobody spoke a word, they just sat in the living room with their heads down. Shinichi had his hands out in front of him, shaking with his head pressed against them. He looked up at the young female, her face full with fear andshock. She was biting her finger nails and had her knees up to her chest. Shinichi stared at her, he stood on his feet walking over to her. "You know something don't you?" She didn't answer, she just bit her lower lip. "You know something and your hiding it! Tell me right now!" He ordered now holding the girl by her collar, he just lost his wife and his mother. "He did it, didn't he!"

"No he didn't!" They was surprise by the girls tone, she sounded like a scared child. "Don't you understand? He's gone! He's dead!" She yelled at Shinichi who just dropped her, they was about to see if she was okay, but she ran up stairs to her room.

She slamed her down shut hard, locking it. She turned around feeling lips press against hers, lips that felt so familiar. She kissed back, deeply letting her arms swing around the neck of the boy. His hands on her hips, his warm arms around her body. His warmth keeping her warm, his hot breath against her face. His touch that made her heart beat out of control, his scent and his strong, but gentle and protective hold.

She parted from his lips and he smiled softly as a breeze blew through the open window in her room. His body start to fade like dust in the wind, his scent disappeared, his warmth, his protective arms and his breath disappeared. She reach for him, but he was gone, leaving a broken girl behind. Her legs became weak as she collapse onto the cold floor in her room. _"It was all fake..He's gone and now I'm alone, all alone."_ She cried to herself softly as she crawled into the bed, wrapping the blankets around her body to keep herself warm. She cried as she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Hattori Heiji stared at the TV, seeing the news about Yukiko's death. _"This explains why he didn't answered my call." _He thought while getting up to look at the Kid note he had gotten._ "I wonder why he sent this to me."_Heiji thought while staring at the note. _"I guess I'm Conan-kun's replacement."_

Heiji sighed after he solve the code, he stood up, walking toward the door. _"I guess I have to wait a week before getting the thief_." He walked out of his house, now thinking about the young detective. _"I wonder how he is doing after his mother's death, I hope he's alright." _He thought, remembering the way he was acting on the ship. He was sure that the boy was under loads of stress and the death of his mother couldn't make it any better. He sighed. _"I'll give him another call." _He thought to himself. He took out his cell phone, calling Conan's phone.

"Hello?" answered a voice that didn't belong to Conan.

"Professor Agasa? Why are you answering Conan-kun's phone?" Heiji asked, now standing still.

"Well, Conan-kun been missing ever since his mother's death." Agasa answered the boy. "So I took his phone when I seen it."

"What do you mean, missing?" Heiji asked, now wondering where the boy could be.

"They think that he killed his mother, but now they know that he was attacked as well. They're looking for the person who attacked them now, I just don't know why the boy is still hiding if he's alive." Agasa sighed.

"Maybe this have something to do with the Black organization." Heiji rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh!...You really think it could be them? Why didn't they come after Ai-chan then?" Agasa asked quickly. "Last night Ayumi-chan had took her to her house. Ai-chan may be staying there for a while."

"What about Mouri-san and Kudou?" Heiji asked.

"Ran-kun Is dead, the other day Shinichi's house burned down and they believe that Ran-kun was in there. Shinichi broke down and is staying with Sonoko, I guess they're looking for comfrot from each other." Agasa answered.

Heiji was surprise, more then surprise. "Mouri-san is dead, Conan-kun is believe to be dead or missing and Kudou house was burn down! There is something going on." Heiji spoke. "I'll be down there in a week or two to help if I can." He hung up after. _"Look like I have other things to worry about then the Kid Heist."_ He thought.

* * *

Heiji waited inside of the building, the necklace that Kid was after was locked in a small metal box, Heiji knew it was useless. _"The thief is going to fill the room with gas, find someway to get the thing out the box and head toward the roof. I can't believe they didn't figure it out yet." _Heiji sighed, walking toward the stairs. _"The quicker this is over the faster I could get out of here and find out what's going on with Conan-kun."_

Just as Heiji made it to the roof, he could hear the yelling coming from the floor below. He quickly ducked behind the door, waiting for Kid to open it. As the door opened, he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Kid. The thief smiled before disappearing leaving nothing, but smoke in front of the detective face. Heiji sighed, watching as Kid appeared far from reach. The thief grinned at the detective. "Hello, Meitantei-san."

"Hello." Heiji said with a smirked on his face. "So, why a necklace? Are you giving it to your girlfriend?" He asked and Kid only smirked.

"No, but I would like to." He smirked back at the detective when he heard his phone ring. "Look like your girlfriend is calling you."

Heiji, sighed. He lookedat the call which said unknown number, he answered the phone without speaking a word. "Hello?" The voice spoke on the other end, sweet and soft, yet it sounded slightly worried. Heiji eyes widen which made Kid raise a eyebrow.

"Conan-kun?" Heiji yelled in surprise as the thief made his way over, trying to hear the boy on the other end. Heiji gave him a annoyed look which got him a smile.

"Where are you?" Kid asked after Heiji put the phone on speaker. Kid had gave Heiji the notice hopping that the boy knew where Conan was and if he was okay. Kaito had seen the news about his mother and knew there was something wrong.

"Heiji-kun." The boy voice sound sore, like he was yelling alot and his breathing was wrong. "I need your help."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. I suck at Kid codes, so I just didn't write one. I'm sorry that this one is shorter then usual.**


	24. No body, no death

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

The sound of cars ringed through the boys ears, his vision gone. His body felt like it was on fire, his muscles tight. He felt pressure on his chest, feeling as if he should take every breath he got the chance to. His vision faded again, surrounding him by darkness.

"It's not your time to die." He heard a soft voice, he wasn't sure if he was in the real world or not. His vision returned as he felt a soft hand against his cheek, her blue eyes stared into his as she smiled. "You have to watch over my sister."

The face was familar to him, he knew it so well. "Akemi-san.." His voice came out, sore as the burning in his throat returned.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I have to go. Protect Shino for me." She spoke, removing her hand from his cheek. "You will live, just hold on a little longer." The girl smiled, wrapping her scarf around his left arm and just like that she disappeared.

He felt his mouth being covered, his eyes shot open it was like Akemi was never there. He still couldn't move and was way to scared to do so, his muscles was so tight. His skin was wet slightly. "Conan-kun!" He stared at the face of the girl, her eyes fill with tears. "Your alive...Your alive.." She spoke softly, smiling at him. He tried to return the smile, but he couldn't.

"Akako-chan." She smiled after hearing his voice, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I can't move." He spoke with his sore voice as she lift him up, his body numb. He could hear the sound of cars and other staff as Akako pulled him down the street. His arm over her shoulders as she did so, her house was far from where they was at, so she headed toward Agasa's house. Outside the gate, he heard something, something he didn't like. Akako stopped, feeling his discomfort. "Take me to your house."

"Why?" She asked. "This is way closer."

"I don't care, just get me away from here." He groan and she listen, walking with him. They arrived at her house, the boy breathing hard. She laid the male on the sofa, well staring down at him. "Conan-kun, I have to do a spell on you..." She bit her finger nail. "Your lungs are tight along with every muscles in your body." She spoke her hand staring from his throat down to his chest. "I'm going to put you to sleep."

* * *

Conan woke up in the same place as before, now cover in bandages. He sat up rubbing his wrist, his lungs still tight. He breath in slightly when suddenly his mouth was covered, his eyes widen in surprise. He was about to pull away when he realized that the tightness in his throat was faded, so instead of pulling away he pulled the person closer. Akako pulled away from the boy, blue sparks coming from both there mouths. "There...Now your all better." She smiled.

"I'm sure I wont be like this for much longer." Conan sighed, standing up which made him groan from the pain he felt in his back. "I thought you said I was better now."

"You are better then you were moments ago." Akako spoke, her index finger now on his shoulder. "This is the reason why you are covered in bandages, I couldn't fix ever wound on your body. I had to worry about your muscles, so you could be able to move again."

"I see." He rubbed his shoulder. "I have to go." He spoke, walking toward the door when Akako grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." She spoke softly. "Your not going to do anything crazy are you?" He didn't answered and this scared the women. "No! Don't Go!" She yelled.

"I have to go Akako-chan! Ai-chan and everybody is in danger and I have to protect them!" He yelled back at the women. "Even if I have to lose my life."

"No!" She cling to his body, tightly. "I can't, I can't let you get hurt again!" She yelled tears running down her face. "You scared me half to death when I seen you on the floor in the road! It felt like I lost a piece of me!"

Conan took a deep breath, fighting the urge to comfort her. "Akako-chan I have to do this...Everybody will be in danger even you and I can not let anything happen to the people I love." He whispered softly. Akako cried harder, her nails in his skin from her tight grip. "Promise me." She heard his voice, looking up at him. "Promise me, you'll stay here and wont follow me."

"I...I promise." She pulled back to stared into his eyes before looking down. "I promise that I'll try..." Her voice was low, but he was already gone once the words escape from her lips. The doors were open wide, the full moon shinning brightly.

* * *

Conan dropped down in front of the Kudo mansion, his wings disappeared the moment his feet hit the ground. Quickly he hop over the gates, running into the house. _"Last time i was here, the gates wasn't close."_

He searched the dark house when he heard his own voice. "What a fool." He turn his head, following the voice. "What did you do to Conan-kun!" He heard the voice yell with pure rage, the voice was familiar and didn't take him long to figure out who it was.

"Ran!" He thought running into the room, the moment he was in there he tackled Vodka hard. The bullet that was fire, almost hit Ran, she now was too scared to move. Conan fought with Vodka over the gun, he lost his grip after the man kicked him in the chest.

He quickly recovered, sending Vodka the deadly glare he could make. Ran bit her lowly lip, never before seeing his eyes so cold and emotionless. Vodka didn't move from his glare, he only smiled while pointing the gun at him. "So, your alive."

"Yes I am alive and your going to jail for killing my mother." He said it without a hint of emotion in his voice, Ran stared at him. A smile appeared on his face, a cold creepy smile that reach his eyes. "You know Vodka it's possible. I could dodge a bullet." He remembered, Ran had dodge one before and he was sure he could do it as well.

"Try then." He smiled evily, Conan watch himclosely and just before he pulled the trigger, he moved. The bullet, hit his left ear a little, but that didn't stop him from rushing Vodka. He kicked the guy out the man's hand, delivering a right hook into the man's face. The large man barely moved from the hit, he just smiled grabbing Conan running a knee into his stomach. Conan dropped onto his knees, holding on to his lower body. Vodka grabbed his shirt, picking him up from the ground. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Conan hiss and threw his right leg up making contact with Vodka's chin. Conan blacked out after seeing the man holding his chin.

* * *

"Conan-kun!" His eyes snapped open to met soft blue eyes, he stared into them seeing the worry in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, his shoulder burning with a feeling that was familar. She broke the hug to stare at the boy.

"What happen?"He asked, Ran lower her head and pointed behind him. He looked, his eyes widen in shock. The room had bits of blood everywhere, over everything in the room. He looked at Ran who didn't look hurt at all. "How?" He looked back, seeing Vodka on the floor, his face cover in bruises and cuts. The man also had a knife in his leg, but Conan could tell it wasn't use to cut his face.

"You did it." He stared at her in shock as she grabbed his wrist, bring them up to his face. "You wouldn't stop after you kicked him in the chin, you was a completely different person. You couldn't hear me call you, tell you to stop." His knuckles was covered in dark blood. "He stabyour shoulder while you guys were fighting. After you got the knife from him, you ride it into his leg and he fell on his knees." Ran looked away from the boy. "You kept punching him once he ended up like that, you wouldn't stop. I yell telling you to stop, but you wouldn't. Your hands start bleeding after hitting him so many times. I had to pull you over here to stop you." She looked at his shock expression. "All that blood shot off of his face when you were hitting him."

"Adrenaline." Ran stared at him watching as he looked at his hands. "I never had a fight before Ran and some people when a fight is so intense that there mechanics automatically kick in and you perform instinctively. My mind focus so much on the fight that it didn't worry about memory." He lower his head, his voice sore. _"I must of been screaming."_ "I was just worry about you, I didn't want you to get hurt and I guess this is what made my body react in such a way."

"Conan-kun..." She spoke, soft and gentle, She wrapped her arms around him. "I understand...You don't need to worry about it."

"I love you Ran.." She was shock to hear the words escape from his lips. "I love you so much, you mean a lot to me." He pulled back to smile at her.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Conan jumped after hearing the cold voice, he stood in front of Ran looking at Vodka. His arms extended out protectively in front of Ran. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I'm happy to know that you will be dead with me." Vodka stood holding something that looked like a pin in his hands.

"Bomb." Conan whispered, lowly before he tackled Ran out the window. The moment he did a explosion went off, Ran eyes were close tightly. She felt the males hands under her knees and one behind her neck. She held onto him tightly, but felt no pain only his warmth.

"Open your eyes." She did as she was told, seeing the moon. She stared at it, looking away to see smoke far away from where they was. "How?" She stared at the moon again, it was so close like she could touch it. She looked at Conan her eyes widen in shock. "Conan-kun, you have wings?" She yelled and he narrow his eyes.

"I had them for a while, the only people that knew is Ai-chan, Heiji, Katio, Aoko-chan, Akako-chan, and Ayumi." He spoke lowly, seeing the glare that Ran sent him even through he was holding her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled in rage, but it quickly turn to fear when she seen how high they was. She buried her face into his chest, this was one of the reasons why he didn't land on the ground yet. He knew how she would react so he stayed high knowing she wouldn't yell long when she looked down.

"I'm sorry, but Ai-chan was there when It first happen. Everybody else found out on there own and with Heiji there were a bomb on the boat and I had to drop it into the sea so we could be safe." He explain to her.

"Wait, a bomb?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh it was that lady wasn't it? So the one who killed your and Shinichi mother was that man." She smiled slightly. "Your innocent which mean you could stop hiding."

"No we can't." He narrow his eyes. "Ran we are not safe, there is one more of them men and if he think we're dead. It should be easier to get to him." Conan sighed, landing on top of a building. The moment he landed and placed her on the floor he was holding his sides. He fell onto one knee, breathing hard. "I think he broke a rib." He hissed lowly. "Ran do you have a phone?"

She nodded handing him the phone. "Are you okay? " She asked worried, he nodded slightly while calling the number.

"Hello."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. I'm sooo sorry about the late up data, I was and still is going through something in RL. I'm sorry that it's not that long.**


	25. End

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. **

* * *

Conan sighed while he enter the train with Ran. Ran, who cut her long hair to her shoulders, seem very nervous. Usually, she would play with her long brown locks, but now she couldn't do so without being noticed. Conan slid his hand into hers, giving it squeeze. The tension left her shoulders a little, but she still didn't relax, at least not completely.

They took their seats on the train, Conan made sure he kept his hat low enough to cover his bright eyes. His old attire was in trash can about 2 miles from the train station, along with Ran's. His hands were still bruise, so he kept them in the pockets of his blue jeans. Ran, wore a tight pair of jeans with a design on the back pockets. Her upper attire, was a red jacket and a white T-shirt. Conan's jacket was blue with short sleeves, his undershirt was black.

The train took off, the passages not noticing the dead passages. They talked, read newspapers, and some of them just sat there lifeless. The environment was no where near nice, in fact it rather depressing. The passages lean side to side, copying the train movements with each turn. Some of them were dress in suits and carrying suitcases, they look like they would like nothing more then spending time with their family. Conan wonder if public transportation always been so depressing or was it something in the atmosphere. Perhaps, it was because of something else.

Some of the people kept their heads low, as if they was afraid to make eye contact with another person. They would look up slightly, before their eyes fell back down onto their hands or feet, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. This behavior was odd, but there were no criminals on the train, beside himself of course. But he was innocent just like everybody else.

Ran rubbed her tights together, uncomfortable. She open her mouth, hesitating a little. Conan sensing her discomfort, placed a hand on her shoulder. He moved up until his mouth was level with her ear, he didn't have to move much since he was almost the same size as her. He wonder why he grown so fastly, but push the thought aside, focusing on Ran. "Ran, what's wrong?" He whispered.

Her cheeks turned a light red. She turn to look at him, her face brighter then before. "I..I.." She spoke, "I have to use the bathroom." She whispered. He stared for a moment, before breaking eye contact and looking down at his hands. His face red.

"We'll be off in a moment." He swallowed. After a while the train stopped at their designation, they made their way through the busy people. Heiji and Kazuha were waiting for them, they didn't recognize them or at least Conan believe they didn't. Ran left for the restroom after they got off the train, Conan wasn't sure if he should had let her go there alone. "Heiji, Kazuha hello." The two jumped slightly before looking at the male, he smile at them. Heiji put his hand out for Conan to shake it, but he didn't. "That's not a good idea."

He took one of his hands out of his pockets, holding it up in front of him. The skin was torn off, some blood was visible even after they wash it. "Oh M-!" Conan clap his hand over Kazuha's mouth. She jumped, getting a 'shh' from the male.

"Quite, Kazuha-chan." The voice didn't belong to either of the males. Kazuha looked at Ran, she almost didn't recognize the female, but her voice was a complete give away. Conan was sure that she would had yelled again if his hand wasn't covering her mouth.

"We could talk later." Heiji spoke, "we're not safe hear." Conan nodded in agreement, as he grabbed Ran's and Kazuha's hands. He pulled both of them while Heiji walked ahead, Conan sighed. He could hear them whispering about his behavior, but it didn't really matter.

He explained everything to Ran, along with a few lies. He told her that he was really Shinichi's brother, he told her about the men in black and how they kept Shinichi away for years. He told her that he was a genius at the age of 7 and was sent to find out what happen to his older brother. He told her that Shinichi lost part of his memory, due to a blow to the head and that was why he didn't remember a thing about them. He also told her about Gin, it still was a uncomfortable topic for him.

He groan with each step he made, a shock ran through his bean, as if he was experiencing electroshock therapy. He was glad when he was able to sit down in Heiji's living room, he fell face first into the sofa. He toss his jacket to the side, Ignoring the feeling of his shirt being lift up. "Conan-kun, you need to sit up for a few moments." Ran spoke, "You been stab in the shoulder and your ribs are bruise."

She reminded him, he sighed while sitting up. They wrapped his shoulder, lower body, and hands in bandages. After a while, he just laid there on his stomach. His back arching, he wished Akako could had heal it better. The feeling was similar to the first time he felt these pains, burning. He didn't jump when he felt the sofa shift, he moan slightly feeling hands on his back. "You said it hurt sometimes, right?" Ran asked with a smile, ignoring the stares Kazuha and Heiji was giving her. "I'll do this for you ever morning if it make you feel better." She moved her hands in a circular motion.

"Oh, Ran-chan, why are you doing that to him?" Kazuha asked, "I never seen you do this to anybody else."

"Kazuha-chan, Conan-kun has wings." Ran said, "He told me that his back hurt when ever they come out, so this could help him." Ran smile at Kazuha's expression. "He knows." She pointed at Heiji.

Conan sighed, the burning in his back now gone. "Kazuha-chan, I would like to show you them, however, I will not." He placed his head in his hands. "We have more important things to worry about...Agasa..." He narrowed his eyes. "Agasa is the leader of the Black Org."

This got him three different reactions, Heiji looked astonished, Ran had a look of disbelief in her features and Kazuha looked lost. "Black Orgs? Who are the Black Orgs?"

"They are a criminal organizations, after...me." Conan sat up, his head low. "Ever since I killed Gin...They been after me, they killed my mother and they will kill everybody. Or Agasa will kill everybody and I can't risk everybody lives because of me. Heiji..I need you to take my glasses and bring them to the Kudo Mansion." He sighed. "We can't stay here."

"Why? Wh-"

"Because Ran if we stay, they will die!" He yelled, "Your suppose to be dead and now I need Heiji to make it look like I died, we have to leave. If we stay, Ai-chan will die and I care too much about her to let that happen, if we never show our faces again...Agasa wont harm her, he love her like she was his child, but work is more important to him and he will do anything to make me come for her. He planned your death Ran and he planned mine, now we have two things we could do. We could stay and put everybody in danger or we could leave and start our lives over in New York. I swear we will return when the Black Orgs are gone, when Agasa is sent to jail."

Ran bit her lips, nodding her head. "Okay, Conan-Kun...We could go..." She smiled, weakly. "At least I still have you, right?" He nodded.

"We leave tomorrow." He smiled, "But there is a way we could say goodbye."

* * *

Conan stared out the window, leaving his home was more painful then he thought it would be. His hands balled into fist, tight enough to bleed. His heart raced, as he imagination Haibara breaking down in tears. The plane was off the ground, there were no turning back. He smile sadly while placing his hand against the window. _"I will return to you, I promise."_

"Okay, what's the meaning of this?" Shinichi spoke, clearly uncomfortable in Sonoko's living room. Sonoko paid no attention to Shinichi while she took out a DVD CD and waved it in front of Shinichi's face, he didn't read the words written on it with a Red marketer. "What is that?"

Sonoko rolled her eyes, folding her slim arms across her body. "What do you think? Did you even read it?" When she got no answer, she sighed, turning to look at the others in the room. The whole group was there beside Agasa. "This is a DVD Conan-kun and Ran-chan made. It says to only watch it when you guys are here...Heiji said they forgot it at his place when they visit after the Kid heist."

Sonoko had everybody attention now, as she made her way to her DVD player. "I would had watched it my self, if it didn't say something about breaking or whatever." She shrug, pressing play. For a few moments, nothing showed up then Conan and Ran appeared on the TV with smiles on their faces. Conan was sitting in a office chair with a desk in front of him, his elbows placed on the desk with his head in his glove hands. Ran was behind him, leaning against the chair with her arms folded and a smile. They made sure her back wasn't visible or her shorter hair would have been expose, his torn hands was had been expose if it was for the fingerless gloves.

"Is it on?" Conan asked with a smile, which made Haibara smile herself.

"Yes it's on, the red light is blinking." Ran said, making Shinichi smile as well.

"Uh...How do I start this?" He looked up at Ran and she shrug, which lead to the two laughing like little kids. "Umm...Hi everybody!"They yelled at the same time. Ayumi was the only one in the room who said hi back.

"Heiji left us in here alone with a camera, he's going to be mad when he see that his memory is full." Ran smirked, laugh a little bit after her comment. "Oh, I bet Sonoko-chan will fine this tape."

"I'll be astonish if she do." Conan said, sarcastically, which got him a giggle from Ran.

"Conan-kun, that's not nice. Sonoko-chan is a good friend." Conan nodded in agreement. "See Sonoko-chan, Conan-kun like you!" Sonoko blush a bit at the thought, she notice that the boy was blushing too.

"Ran I DO NOT like her, but she is a friend you could trust her even if she do talk a bit too much. She's good company and funny." He smiled.

"True, and she is my best friend!" Ran cheered, making Sonoko shade a tear at the thought of her death.

"AW, I thought I was your best friend?" Conan folded his arms.

"No, your my brother remember?" Ran smiled, running her hands through his black hair. "And I thought Ayumi-chan was your best friend."

"Aha, Ayumi." He smile. "Yes, she is. But when we were young she did annoy me a little, but now I love to talk to her. She's funny and smarter then before, she's innocent and I will keep her safe even if I had to give a arm for her, Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for her." He smile, softly. "I love you, Ayumi." This was enough to make the girl, break into tears with the males trying to comfort her.

"Aw, Conan-kun...Your soo sweet." She smile at him, trying hard not to let her expression change to a sad look.

"I love you too, Ran." He smile up at the girl, now knowing that they were coming closer to the end. "Speaking of love, what about your dad?" Conan asked, "He may be a nut and hit me too much, but I could tell he care for me...just shows it in a odd way." Kogoro folded his arms, upset, trying hard not to cry.

"You know I love my dad, but I do wish he would get back with mom!" Ran smile, pulling Conan's ears, he grabbed her hands. "What about Mitsuhiko and Genta? Their nice and good friends, they saved you once before. Them two are good and I bet they will never let you down."

"Yes, I know...they could had left me, but they are apart of the detective boys and we never let each other down. I trust the two, they are friends or could be family to me...I...I'm not sure what to say. But we are family, remember that." The two boys were near tears now.

"Now Shinichi and Ai-chan...I..I ..I-"

Conan placed his finger against Ran's lips, his expression hidden behind his hair. "I know what to say...It could be a message from both of us...You remember it right, Ran?" He asked, looking back at her with a soft smile, trying to hide his pain.

"Yes..I remember."

"Your my heart, me lungs, and my better half." They started at the same time. "The love you give me could bring the dead to life, heal my wounds, and ease my fears. I'll be brave for you, I'll do anything to keep you safe. Anything." They pause for a second, trying to keep their faces straight. "If I'm gone, I want you to replace me. I want you to live on when I am gone, live a better life...I.." The icon on the lower right side of the screen blinked a few times, it was about to die. The two took a deep breath, closing their eyes for a second. When they open their blue eyes, tears ran down their cheeks, along with a smile on their faces. Their lips twitch at the ends, trying to break the smile. "I love you...Goodbye." The moment the words left there lips, they buried their faces into their hands and the screen went black. The CD shot out, broken, but no body notice.

They all sit their, tears dropping from their eyes. _"I love you too...I just wish you were here."_

_-End-_

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you thank. Now it's done.**


	26. What If One Shot

**I** **do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. It been an while since I last updated, so I decided to make an what if one shot story to 'Two Lives.' This sets place in between Chapters 24 and 25 enjoy.**

* * *

Conan hissed while he closed the cell phone, his rips burn and his breathing was unsteady. "Oh my god...This pain, it's unreal." He thought, dropping onto one knee. He placed his right hand on the ground for support. He whiz while sweat drop form his black locks onto the floor of the roof. His other leg was bent with his left arm resting on it. "I'm exhausted..." His raven wings was open to their full length, spread out to reveal the feathers on the inside. The light shine against them making them appear white when their true colors was black.

He breathe in sharply, which resulted in the wings disappearing. Feathers was left behind after his wings vanish into thin air. The wings did not disappear, they just went back into the boy's back. They ripped though his flash before reaching the surface, which was a painful experiences. His back should had been torn open with an fetal wound, but it never was, in fact it only left bruises on his back. It would heal almost instantly.

Conan took another sharp breath, his pupils shark which lead to him covering his mouth with his torn hand. His body shook out of his control suddenly blood slide between his fingers, hitting the cold floor. The dark liquid hit the floor making an small pool of blood. His right hand slowly begin to ball into an fist, his finger nails being pulled back from the stone, breaking his index and right finger nail. He removed his hand from his mouth, slamming it down on the floor. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" He exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. Tears clouded his vision while he repeatedly ran his nails across the stone floor, breaking two more nails. Blood dripped from his fingers, but it was nothing compare to the pain he felt in his heart. "It's not fair..." He sobbed, tears dropping from his bright eyes into the blood.

He sobbed before his sorrow was suddenly replaced by rage. His arm shot back, but never came back down to hit the ground. "Conan-kun stop. If you hit your hand on the floor your injuries will only become worse, please calm down."

He yank his arm out of Ran's hold, jumping to his feet and turning to face her. Ran gasp at his face, watching as the tears ran down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. His face showed anger and sorrow. "Calm down! You don't understand Ran! We could never show our faces again or they will hunt down all of the people we care about and kill them! Don't you understand!"

"Conan-kun..." Ran spoke softly, studying his face in case he planned on hitting her, but she knew he would never do such a thing. He would never hit her, he would never harm her, so she lower her arms and walked toward him slowly. Her heart beat skyrocketed when he jumped toward her, her eyes shut tightly, but he did not strike her. His arms had wrapped around her in an strong embrace, his head rest on her shoulder as he sobbed. His shoulders shook and she could hear him repeatedly saying 'It's not fair' and 'Only if I been smarter'. Ran rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm his down. "Shh..It's okay Conan-Kun everything will be alright." She whispered, she knew it wasn't going to get better by what he said and she knew he knew that.

He sobbed into her shoulder for an few moments before pulling away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Ran." He spoke lowly, his throat dry. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it, Oh my god!" She squeaked and grabbed his hand quickly. His palm faced upward with the blood from his fingernails sliding down his hand. The nails were still connected, but only by a bit, the nails would have to be removed. "What happen to your nails?"

"I did it...I got anger and..." He trail off, knowing there was no reason to go on.

"We need medical supplies or at least some bandages, Conan-kun...You have to re-" She gasp when the male place one of the nails in between his teeth and throw his head back, removing the nail and leaving it in between his teeth. He spit it out quickly and repeated the same action with the other lose nails. "Conan-kun..."

He looked back at her and smile slightly. "It's fine Ran..." He looked at her clothes and at his own for an moment. "We need new clothes and a new look. If anybody notice us then we could run into an few problems..."

Ran nodded in agreement. "Are you going to fly us to the store or something?" She asked, but knew the answered. That would put them at risk, someone may noticed them and if that happen then everybody would be in danger.

Conan shook his head, his wings shooting out of his back. "We can't go out in public at all." Ran stared at the wings and bit her lower lip. "Yes, it hurt sometimes." He answered before she could ask the question. "We should go to the detective agency to get some stuff. Everybody will be at the police station to give their statements at this time, so we don't have to worry about them being in the house."

Ran nodded, playing with her long locks. "Okay...I'm ready." She inch closer to the boy, hesitating. She reached out toward him, but her hand stopped before it could touch him. "Conan-kun...What else don't I know about you?" She asked, surprising the boy. "You was always an odd kid when you was younger, but...What do you know about these people? What are you not telling me?"

Those questions, he couldn't answer them, not now. "Ran...I'll tell you everything later, but not now." He rubbed his neck and Ran nodded with an smile. He lifted the girl up, their size differences made it hard for him to lift her and find an comfortable way to hold her. Once he got her into the position he wanted her to be in; her arms around his neck and his hands under her knees and head.

He took off into the nights sky, the cold wind hitting his skin. He felt Ran shivering and bury her head into his chest for warmth. He landed in front of the detective agency, his wings disappearing almost instantly. The two rushed into the house, they both stopped on the second floor.

Conan walked over searching in the dark when the lights suddenly came on, it blinded him for an moment or two. He turn to look at the front door, seeing Ran at the door where the light switch was. "Turn it off!" He shouted lowly. "Someone might noticed and come to check it out!" Ran jumped from his sudden change and turn the light off with her head down. Her heart felt like it was beating against her ribcage, she stared at Conan with a little bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ran...It's just that I'm stress, my mother just died and I need to hide you and myself from these dangerous people."

Ran nodded, leaving to go in her room. She pack some clothes, looking at an picture of her and Shinichi and the rest of her friends. She reach for the picture, but Conan grabbed her arm. "You can't take that...they would think something is odd if they found that missing." Ran stared at the boy and nodded her head. "I can only carry so much stuff, so please pack lightly." Ran nodded once again and watched as the boy exit the room to get some of his stuff.

After they was done with the packing, they search the house for bandages and other stuff that could be used for Conan's wounds. "I found some hair dye." Conan spoke, placing the bottle in his pocket. "We have to go now Ran, they should be coming back any second now."

The due rushed out of the house quickly, they took off into the nights sky once again. "Where are we going to go?" Ran asked while holding on to the boy. "We have no place to hide."

"I know where we could go. Sumiko Kobayashi moved out of her house, but the water and lights are still on, she left her bed behind to." He answered while flying toward the place. "She been out for an day or two, so it shouldn't be so bad." He explained..

He landed in the back yard of the house, walking up the stairs slowly. The door was locked. "Damn..the door is lock." He hissed while taking an breath, expanding his ribcage. He cough feeling pain from the broken ribs he had.

"Move Conan-kun." Ran ordered and he did as he was told, walking away from the door. Ran took her fighting stance after Conan was away and delivered an roundhouse kick to the door. The door flew open, almost breaking completely. Conan stared at Ran when she smiled down at him. "Now we could fix you up."

* * *

After Ran bandage Conan up, he dye her black hair to an light brown color. "Ran...I have to cut your hair." He spoke, taking the scissors from his pocket. "I'll cut it to your shoulders." He spoke while cutting her long hair. He knew she would miss it, she always played with it when she was nervous and loved when someone ran their fingers though it. It was around two when he was finally done cutting it. "I'm done Ran."

He stared at her for an moment when she suddenly kissed his lips, it was short and fast which lead to an moment of silents. They just stared at each other, before Conan kissed her again. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her to her feet. Their tongues fought wildly and Ran actually knock his glasses off when she suddenly ran her hands though his hair. Neither of them cared about his glasses being dropped, Ran broke the kiss to remove her shirt, she quickly locked lips with the male again. She tore his shirt open, her hands running over his bandage wound. His breath hitch from the touch, bright their faces flash.

His back met the bed and Ran fallowed her hands roam his body and his roam hers as they kissed. That night they slept in each others arms.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	27. Sequel Thinking about it :

**Attention to all of those who read this story, I am planning on making a Sequel to this after I finish writing 'Bodyguard'. I recently looked at the reviews to this story and seen that out of all of the stories I have wrote, this one had the most reviews and favorites.**

** Also during the time I read my reviews I seen a lot of you pointing out my mistakes and anybody who reads do not like to have the readers lost. I was hoping I would improve my skills and stop making mistakes, but just in case I will like to have a Beta Reader to check my work. **

**So I am open for any suggests on who would like this do this for me when I do start the sequel. Oh and by the way, the characters will be changed, a lot. Mainly because they are going to be older. Conan, Ai, Ran and Shinichi. Also it will take place 3 years after the events from the first story and at the end of 'Two Lives.' Conan was 13, so he will be sixteen this time around. **

**I an currently thinking about the things to put in the story and wrote down a list for myself, their always more ideas that pop into my head, so it's good to get them down before I forget. It may be M but their wont very be sex in it, the closest it will get is probably sexual contact and it wont be a lot of that (Plans to have it happen once at most.) so don't worry.**

**I'll name it 'False Identity.' And if you read the end of the 'Two Lives' You'll know why. Anyways I plan on writing after 'Bodyguard' Or the beginning of next year...If I'm not able to get a BETA Reader then I'll probably just write them down in Doc Manager till I find one.**

**:D Any way Thanks for writing and if you could find a BETA Reader that would like to do this for me, then I might start right after 'Bodyguard.' Or even during it.**

**Also if Any of you have writing tips, please sent them to me in a Private Message if you believe it will help me improve.**


End file.
